The Reason
by Rachael137
Summary: The Last Chapter ( Special Chapter - 9A "Siwon POV" ) - Waktu telah berhenti pada ujung permainan. Sang pengukir kesalahan harus merasakan kelam dan kepedihan jiwa itu - ( KyuMin, YAOI, OOC, Horor - Fantasy ) cast - SuJu 'n EXO -
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Super Junior and EXO **

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rate : T - M : M for a blood scene**

**Genre : Crime****, Ho****ror and Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo,**** OOC,**** Blood scene and a dark Fantasy.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi masing-masing, Dhee ****cum****a numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

**This is special for all readers in Rachael137. **

**Please, Don't copy and****paste.**

Jika tertulis "_Jangan Dimainkan_" berarti jangan pernah kau berpikir atau mencoba untuk memainkannya. Rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menanti dengan pasti. ( The Reason ) – _**Dh**__**ee**_

.

.

.

.

_**The Reason**_

Udara dingin yang tertiup kencang sangat terasa menusuk tubuh. Jaket tebal, hoodie dan sarung tangan menjadi pakaian wajib yang dikenakan para warga Korea saat ini. Begitu juga dengan para mahasiswa "Korea University of Art". Sebuah Universitas khusus pria yang mempelajari berbagai macam kesenian. Aktifitas mereka di awal musim dingin ini tidak berbeda dengan musim-musim sebelumnya. Salah satu ruangan pada lantai tiga gedung tinggi ini tertulis dengan papan tebal di depan pintu berkusen cokelat "Kelas Vokal A". Sekitar dua puluh mahasiswa yang berada di dalamnya terlihat berkumpul sambil memperbincangkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat menarik. Sebuah kertas kecil yang menjadi sumber dari pembicaraan.

Suara ketukan pada lantai yang dihasilkan oleh sepatu flat berwarna hitam membuat para mahasiswa itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memilih untuk menempati kursi mereka masing-masing. Seorang pria berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun muncul dari balik pintu. Setelan kemeja abu-abu yang senada dengan celana panjangnya. Kacamata berframe hitam menempel pada mata tajamnya membuat kesan berwibawa dan tegas terlihat dengan jelas. Sebuah buku bersampul biru tebal. Ia letakan di atas piano hitam yang terletak di depan ruangan kelas. Ia berjalan sambil menatap para mahasiswanya yang terlihat agak ketakutan.

"Ujian musim dingin akan dimulai! Ku harap kalian semua sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk membuatku terpana. Ingat! Aku tak ingin membuang waktu untuk mendengarkan sampah." Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dan memincingkan tatapan matanya. Sungguh membuat kedua puluh mahasiswa itu seperti tengah ditugaskan oleh Pemerintah Korea Selatan untuk bertempur melawan Korea Utara.

"Kalian mengerti?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit meninggi satu oktaf. Kini Ia sudah duduk di depan piano dan mulai memainkan jemari-jemari lincahnya pada tuts-tuts. Melodi pertama yang terdengar mengalun dengan nada rendah dan menghasilkan harmonisasi pada detik-detik selanjutnya. Sungguh ini pemandangan biasa jika para mahasiswa dari pria itu sedang memandang kagum dirinya. Sosok yang angkuh ketika berbicara pada sebelumnya akan luntur begitu Ia mulai memainkan piano. Wajahnya menatap keseluruhan ruangan dengan teduh. Senyumnya kali ini juga terlihat lepas membuatnya semakin tampan untuk dilihat. Baru saja mereka terlarut dalam permainan indahnya. Pria itu sudah menghentikannya dan mengambil secarik kertas.

"Kyungsoo, Maju ke depan! Nyanyikan lagu yang terdapat dihalaman 24." Pria itu hanya menyeringai ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang baru saja Ia panggil memucat. Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil menunduk lesu dan membalikkan buku yang ada di mejanya. Beberapa teman di belakangnya mencoba menyemangati dengan suara pelan.

"Fighting." Ucap salah satu pemuda bernama Suho yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lemas menuju ke depan kelas.

"Seonsaengnim, lagu ini belum dipelajari di kelas." Dengan nada sedikit takut Kyungsoo menatap pria yang berada di depan piano itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, sang mentor di Kelas Vokal kembali memasang wajah tidak peduli. Ia tidak memperdulikan keluhan mahasiswanya. Ia mulai memainkan kembali tuts pianonya sesuai dengan not-not balok yang terdapat pada partitur yang terdapat pada buku tebalnya. Kyungsoo belum juga menyanyikan bait-bait pada lagu itu. Jujur saja suasana kembali menegang, Kyuhyun terus berkonsentrasi pada permainannya walaupun tak ada satu suara yang Kyungsoo keluarkan. Kyungsoo hanya mengenggam tangannya yang memucat. Keringat dingin mengalir begitu saja dari keningnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuat teman-temannya ketakutan karena udara sedang dingin tapi bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo berkeringat seperti orang yang sehabis berolahraga?

TRANGGGGGG...

Bunyi tuts yang ditekan secara sembarang oleh Kyuhyun sehingga menimbulkan suara yang kencang. Kyuhyun terlihat marah kali ini.

"Kalian mahasiswa. Pelajari semua materi sebelum dibahas di kelas. Jangan harap aku akan memberi kalian nilai B. Berharap saja pada bintang jatuh." Kyuhyun menarik kasar buku tebalnya dan berjalan keluar diiringi suara berdebam dari pintu yang ditutup.

"Lagi-lagi, orang itu tidak mau mengajar. Bagaimana caranya kita bisa lulus dari ujian ini?" Suho mengacak rambutnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kelas.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Tak pernah mau mengajar jika mahasiswanya tidak sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan. Kau tahukan hanya beberapa mahasiswa saja yang bisa lulus jika dia yang menjadi mentor." Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di depan Suho. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang, mukanya sudah memerah menahan kesal.

"Ku dengar kita akan kedatangan beberapa mentor baru. Salah satunya akan menjadi mentor vokal kita. Ku harap ia tidak akan semengerikan Kyuhyun." Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak menyadari jika Suho sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Benarkah, Kyungsoo? Dari mana kau dapat informasi itu?" Tanya Suho setelah tersadar dari efek shocknya akibat berita yang diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dari Jongin. Kau tahu? Si pembuat ulah di universitas ini. Anak dari kelas dance." Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri dengan membulatkan matanya yang besar. Sementara Suho hanya merespon dengan ber "O" ria dan menatap malas.

**0000000000**

Kyuhyun menyeruput dengan perlahan secangkir coffe hangat dari cangkir putihnya. Ia berdiri bersandar pada dinding sementara matanya menatap kearah pemandangan yang terlihat dari kaca jendela pada ruangan yang dikhususkan sebagai ruang para pengajar. Ruangan kali ini sedang sepi karena para rekannya masih mengajar. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun bukan orang yang senang bersosialisasi dengan rekan ataupun dengan para mahasiswanya. Bukan bersikap angkuh hanya saja ada beberapa hal yang tidak orang lain mengerti tentang dirinya. Kyuhyun sudah menjadi pengajar di Korea University of Art sejak berumur 23 tahun. Itu berarti ia sudah mengajar selama empat tahun. Kepiawaiannya dalam memainkan beberapa alat musik khususnya piano dan kemampuan bernyanyi yang tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata membuatnya dengan mudah lolos menjadi salah satu staf pengajar pada universitas ternama ini.

Ia ingin mendedikasikan kemampuannya. Untuk itu Ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi pengajar dibandingkan menjadi seorang entertainer. Obsesi untuk membuat anak didiknya menjadi lebih baik dari dirinya menciptakan sosok keras dan sangat tegas pada diri Kyuhyun. Jangan heran jika para rekan dan mahasiswanya sedikit membenci watak Cho Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi ada alasan kenapa Kyuhyun membuat dirinya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun meletakan cangkir coffe-nya di atas meja kerja. Ia masih mengamati para mahasiswa yang terlihat di area taman Universitas. Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana panjangnya untuk mengurangi efek dingin yang terasa. Pandangannya teralih ketika empat orang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seseorang diantaranya yang sudah mengenal Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Kyuhyun segera membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat siang Tuan Kangin." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah memberi hormat pada pria berumur lima puluh tahun yang adalah pemilik dari universitas.

"Siang Kyu. Apa anak-anak itu menjengkelkan lagi?" Sepertinya Kangin sudah bisa menebak kenapa salah satu stafnya tidak berada di ruang kelas disaat jam mengajar. Kangin menaruh tangan kanannya di atas bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mereka menjadi yang terbaik dan tidak manja." Kangin tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari salah satu staf terbaiknya.

"Baiklah tapi jangan terlalu keras terhadap mereka, Kyu. Kau tahu anak zaman sekarang susah untuk diajak mandiri." Kekeh Kangin perlahan. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang muka masam mendengar pembelaan dari Kangin untuk anak didiknya.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan mengenalkan kau pada tiga staf pengajar baru." Kyuhyun pasrah mengikuti Kangin setelah tubuhnya didorong perlahan mendekat kearah tiga orang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

"Kim Ryeowook. Cukup panggil dengan Wookie." Pria bertubuh mungil yang mengenakan jas tebal berwarna cokelat mengulurkan tangan kepada Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalas genggamannya walaupun tetap berwajah datar dan langsung melepaskan begitu saja.

"Aiden." Ucap pria disamping Ryeowook singkat. Sepertinya Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berkomunikasi dengan makhluk dingin di depannya itu. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar nama yang cukup asing diucapkan pria berpakaian sangat stylist itu.

Kyuhyun tak ingin mengambil pusing dan segera menjabat tangan pria di samping Aiden. "Vincent. Mohon bantuan dan kerjasamanya karena kita akan satu tim di Kelas Vokal A."

Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya dan kentara sekali ekspresi tidak suka pada pria bernama Vincent. Sementara Vincent hanya tersenyum di atas bibir tipisnya seakan tidak takut melihat tatapan tajam dari rekan satu timnya nanti. Kyuhyun melirik Kangin seakan meminta penjelasan.

Kangin menghela nafas singkat. "Ryeowook akan mengajar di kelas Vokal B menggantikan Jongwoon. Aiden di kelas dance bersama Hyukjae sementara Vincent aku tempatkan di Kelas Vokal A bersamamu. Jangan membantah, Kyu! Kau butuh seorang asisten untuk menghadapi kedua puluh anak yang sepertinya sangat kesal dan membencimu."

Kyuhyun sangat membenci keputusan Kangin. Ia tidak pernah memiliki seorang asisten atau apapun namanya itu. Selama empat tahun ini, Ia selalu mengajar sendiri kelasnya. Menghadapi sendiri penolakan mahasiswanya yang tidak terima dengan peraturan ketat yang Ia terapkan. Kyuhyun ingin sekali membantah tapi ekpresi Kangin membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau tidak akan mengeluh dengan semua metode yang aku terapkan. Kau bukan orang Korea? Namamu terdengar asing." Sejak kapan Kyuhyun peduli dengan nama seseorang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari walaupun tetap pada nada sinis.

"Apa pedulimu?" Bukan Vincent yang menjawab tapi Aiden yang sekarang juga ikut menatap Kyuhyun dengan mengerikan. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik aku mengajak kalian berkeliling universitas. Kalian akan mulai mengajar besok." Kangin berusaha menengahi dan mengajak ketiga pria itu keluar ruangan. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Ia kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku berpartitur dan sebuah earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

**0000000000**

Semakin malam udara Korea bertambah dingin. Buliran salju tipis juga turut menemani suasana sepi. Seorang pria sedang sibuk di salah satu sudut apartemennya. Ia sedang memasak ramen instant di dapur. Setelah beberapa menit, Ia menyajikan di atas meja kecil yang terletak di depan ruang tengah.

"Hyung, ramennya sudah siap." Teriak pria itu dengan keras sambil mulai menyantap semangkuk ramen pedas yang masih mengepul asapnya dari mangkuk besar berporselen putih.

Seorang pria lainnya muncul dari dalam kamar menuju ruang tengah. Ia menatap dongsaengnya yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya yang begitu semangat seperti orang kelaparan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, hyung! Lebih baik kau makan ramen ini sebelum jatahmu kuhabiskan." Yang lebih muda melirik wajah hyungnya yang hanya tersenyum.

"Makanlah! Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya dengan memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa tebal.

"Apa yang terjadi Sung... maksudku hyung?" Pria yang lebih tua menatap yang lebih muda dengan rahang yang terlihat menegang.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan pernah menggunakan nama itu lagi! Namaku Vincent bukan Sungmin dan namamu Aiden bukan Donghae. Kau ingat? Nama itu sudah mati bersamaan dengan kedua orang tua kita yang membuang kita begitu saja di pinggiran kota London." Vincent mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Aiden. Tangannya tersandar pada bahu Aiden sementara Aiden hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu untuk apa kita kembali ke Korea jika kau masih membenci semua hal yang berhubungan dengan darah kelahiran kita?" Tanya Aiden terlihat ragu kentara sekali Ia takut dengan respon sang hyungnya. Sebenarnya Vincent bukan tipikal pemarah atau orang yang terlihat kasar. Ia hanya akan diam dan bersikap dingin jika ada hal yang mengganggunya dan jujur saja itu yang lebih ditakutkan Aiden sebagai dongsaeng kandungnya.

"Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan dengan dunia yang telah menarik seluruh jiwaku itu. Mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita berdua. Aku jamin setelah kita selesaikan masalah ini. Kita tak akan kembali lagi ke Korea." Vincent bangkit dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi di dalam universitas itu? Aku tahu, kau sudah merasakan sesuatu sejak kedatangan kita pertama kali di sana?" Ucapan Aiden membuat Vincent berhenti dan berbalik arah memandang.

"Pembunuhan." Vincent segera kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Aiden yang mematung kebingungan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keanehan sang hyung tapi ini benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Hyungnya merelakan untuk meninggalkan Inggris dimana mereka telah hidup nyaman sebagai pengajar musik dan dance di salah satu sekolah. Semua itu karena alasan sang hyung ingin menolong jiwa yang telah lama terlupakan. Ya, memecahkan misteri dibalik kematiannya.

Aiden tahu bahwa Vincent memiliki sebuah kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Vincent bisa berkomunikasi dengan dunia yang dianggap sebagian orang tidak ada dan mustahil. Ya, sebuah dunia dimana semua terlihat transparan dan penuh misteri. Jangan heran, ketika melihat Vincent akan menangis sendiri di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong pada tengah malam atau terlihat tertawa kecil saat melihat sebuah rumah kosong yang berjarak beberapa blok dari tempat tinggal mereka di London.

Aiden memilih untuk melanjutkan kembali aktifitas makannya. Sepertinya ia memang telah menyiapkan diri untuk memulai berbagai kebohongan selama mereka berada di Korea. Sekali lagi tak akan ada yang percaya dengan apa yang akan dilakukan hyungnya itu dan Aiden tak akan tinggal diam melihat orang lain kembali menyiksa sang hyung. Sekali lagi semua memiliki alasannya.

**The Other Side**

Vincent duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan memejamkan matanya. Seketika udara dingin bertiup tipis disekitarnya. Kain tipis berwarna soft pink yang digunakan untuk menutup jendela bergerak walaupun jendela tertutup rapat. Vincent menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan membuka mata.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Vincent pada sosok transparan yang muncul di depan matanya. Hanya Vincent yang dapat melihatnya. Tentu saja orang akan menjerit dan berlari kencang jika bisa melihat sosok wanita transparan yang menggenakan gaun soft pink selutut dengan sebuah pisau yang tertancap di bagian punggungnya.

"Terima kasih kau mau datang, Sungmin." Wanita itu duduk di samping Vincent dan menatapnya penuh keteduhan. Sementara Vincent mendelik tidak suka.

"Aku tahu kau membenci nama itu. Kau berhak merubah namamu dan mengatakan nama barumu kepada semua orang tapi kau tentu sudah tahu jika dunia tempat aku berada sekarang mengenalmu sebagai Sungmin. _a__ Soul __Translator_." Wanita itu tidak memperdulikan ekspresi Vincent yang terlihat marah. Namun, pada detik berikutnya Vincent pasrah. Dunia penuh misteri hanya mengenal sosoknya sebagai Sungmin bukan Vincent.

"Ini tugasmu, Sungmin. Jika kau bisa membantuku, aku akan membantumu nanti. Semua misteri ini berada di salah satu ruangan universitas itu. Temukanlah!" Wanita itu berdiri dan mencium kening Vincent.

"Aku akan mencobanya tapi akan ada sedikit kesulitan nantinya. Kau tahu? Salah satu pengajar yang menjadi rekanku tak akan membiarkan aku untuk berkeliaran." Vincent mengangkat kedua bahunya membuat sosok wanita transparan itu tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia pria baik walaupun sedikit menyebalkan. Kau tahu ia sangat menjaga semua perlengkapan musik di universitas termasuk salah satu piano favoritku. Kau bisa berteman baik dengannya nanti. Hidup kalian sama-sama kelam." Sungguh jika saja yang mengucapkan ini bukanlah sosok dari dunia yang berbeda. Vincent sudah ingin melemparkan bantal terbang kearahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang! Aku ingin tidur." Ucap Vincent dengan nada lembut. Sosok transparan itu kembali tersenyum dan menghilang bersamaan dengan tiupan udara dingin. Vincent segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan bed cover pinknya.

"Permainan baru saja akan dimulai." Vincent memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dalam lelap.

**0000000000**

_**Flashback, Seoul 13 Juli 2006 ( 7 tahun silam )**_

Sebuah kertas berisi partitur not-not balok tergeletak di atas grand piano berwarna hitam metalik. Seorang wanita berkulit putih dengan rambut berwarna pirang ikal berjalan dengan anggun mendekati piano itu. Bunyi yang tercipta dari sepatu hak tinggi bergema di salah satu ruangan yang terletak di bagian ujung bangunan lantai tiga. Jemari cantiknya menarik kertas dan meletakannya pada sandaran yang biasa digunakan untuk menaruh partitur pada piano. Gaun berwarna soft pink yang dikenakan wanita itu sedikit terangkat ketika Ia duduk pada bangku kayu yang terletak di depan piano.

Alunan dengan nada yang melodis pada not-not rendah membuat suasana yang tercipta menjadi melankolis. Mata hitamnya terpejam berusaha menikmati pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh jemari-jemari lincahnya yang bergerak di atas tuts-tuts piano. Semakin lama simfoni yang dihasilkan berubah menjadi not-not tinggi dalam tempo yang cepat. Suara yang tercipta seperti sedang berlomba dan terdengar dramatis bagi yang mendengarnya. Tetesan air mata terjatuh di sudut matanya yang masih terpejam. Membasahi wajah cantiknya hingga mengalir ke dagu.

TRANG...

Bunyi bising dan memekakkan telinga terdengar pada melodi terakhir. Tubuh wanita itu terantuk di atas tuts-tuts piano. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi dengan mata yang terbelalak dan dalam hitungan detik aliran darah keluar dari sudut bibir tipisnya. Menyatu bersama dengan tetesan bening air matanya. Tetesan darah juga terlihat dari punggungnya akibat pisau yang tertancap dalam dan menetes membasahi lantai keramik yang berwarna putih. Tangannya terkulai lemas dan nafasnya terdengar semakin berat. Gaunnya juga tidak lagi berwarna soft pink melainkan merah gelap akibat darah yang terus saja keluar.

"Maafkan aku." Suara seorang pria terdengar sangat pelan bahkan lebih menyerupai bisikan. Wajahnya terlihat puas dengan ekspresi tersenyum. Berulang kali ia mengecupkan bibirnya di atas wajah sang wanita yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan. Kemudian Ia memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Aku akan kembali." Kali ini suara sang wanita yang terdengar seperti bisikan yang mengerikan. Pelan, dingin, dan menakutkan. Dalam hitungan detik berikutnya wanita itu memejamkan matanya dan nafasnya berhenti. Suasana ruangan kembali sepi dalam cahaya yang perlahan mulai gelap dan diiringi oleh tiupan angin malam.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

*** Hallo,,,, apa kabar semuanya? Mudah2an masih pada inget sama trio yang super duper kaga jelas ini yap…yap… Rachael137. Udah lama menghilang kemudian muncul dengan genre horor hauaha….ha…ha….

*** Bingung? pasti,, tapi tenang karena chapter-chapter depan akan menjelaskannya.. so sabar menanti chapter selanjutnya...

*** Ngga pede,, ngeshare fantasi-horor. Tapi klo ngga dicoba siapa yang tahu?

*** Zen sama Rachael masih super duper sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka. Asli beneran ngga bisa diganggu. Mereka titip salam untuk teman-teman semua.

Regards

Dhee


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Super Junior and EXO **

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rate : T - M : M for a blood scene**

**Genre : Crime, Horor and Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo, OOC, Blood scene and a dark Fantasy.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi masing-masing, Dhee cuma numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

**This is special for all readers in Rachael137. **

**Please, Don't copy and paste.**

Jika tertulis "_Jangan Dimainkan_" berarti jangan pernah kau berpikir atau mencoba untuk memainkannya. Rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menanti dengan pasti. ( The Reason )

.

.

.

.

_**The Reason**_

Lagi-lagi salju turun di pagi hari pada bumi Korea. Aiden dan Vincent baru saja melangkah keluar dari pintu apartemen mereka. Walaupun sudah berpakaian tebal dan menggunakan sarung tangan. Keduanya tetap saja merasa kedinginan. Uap putih keluar begitu mereka membuka mulutnya.

"Hyung, dingin sekali." Aiden menghentakan kedua kakinya begitu mereka tiba di halte bus yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat tinggal mereka. Kedua tangannya digenggam erat berusaha memberi sedikit rasa hangat pada tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Vincent yang melihat tingkah sang dongsaengnya segera mengeluarkan syal rajut berwarna biru dari dalam tas selempang hitam miliknya dan memakaikan pada leher Aiden.

"Sudah kukatakan agar kau memakai ini tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku. Sekarang kau kedinginan." Vincent mengacak rambut Aiden sementara Aiden hanya tersenyum memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Hyung, busnya sudah datang."

Aiden dan Vincent segera masuk ke dalam bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju Korea University of Art. Suasana di dalam bus tidak begitu penuh, masih tersisa beberapa bangku kosong yang terdapat di bagian belakang. Sepertinya para penumpang saat ini kebanyakan adalah mahasiswa karena terlihat dari seragam yang mereka kenakan sama. Hanya logo di sebelah kiri yang memberikan ciri untuk masing-masing jurusan.

Pandangan Aiden teralih pada sosok pria yang duduk di deretan kiri bangku belakang. Jaket hitam panjang menutupi kemeja biru yang pria itu kenakan. Sepertinya ia punya dunianya sendiri karena Ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya berusaha mendengarkan sesuatu yang dihasilkan dari earphone putih yang terpasang ditelinganya. Aiden sempat ragu untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang Aiden tahu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Baru saja Aiden ingin berbalik arah tetapi tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik Vincent dan mengharuskan untuk duduk bersebelah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kenapa duduk disini?" Aiden sedikit berbisik pelan di telinga Vincent yang duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Sudahlah!" Vincent ikut memejamkan matanya dan membuat Aiden akhirnya berhenti untuk memberikan keluhan. Entahlah karena alasan apa Aiden sungguh tidak suka pada pria yang baru Ia temui kemarin. Sepertinya menurut Aiden sosok di sebelah kirinya itu adalah pria yang dingin, acuh dan sangat sombong.

Suara celoteh ringan dari para mahasiswa yang duduk di bangku depan sepertinya tidak berlaku pada deretan bangku belakang. Aiden kembali menghela nafas ketika melirik kedua pria di samping kanan dan kirinya hanya duduk bersandar dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aish, kedua pria ini benar-benar mirip orang yang sudah mati." Gumam Aiden kesal. Namun, secara tiba-tiba Aiden terkejut ketika Vincent membuka matanya dan terlihat sangat pucat. Buliran keringat kecil keluar dari keningnya hingga membasahi wajah putih Vincent. Nafasnya juga terdengar berat seperti orang yang mengalami sesak nafas. Aiden sangat panik, Ia segera mengendurkan syal yang dikenakan Vincent.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Aiden semakin bingung ketika Vincent tak juga menjawabnya. Semakin lama Vincent semakin kesulitan bernafas seperti ada sesuatu yang menganjal di saluran pernafasannya. Aiden menguncang-guncang tubuh Vincent berulang kali membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang di bangku depan menghampiri bangku belakang. Terlihat Suho dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan Aiden dengan memandang khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Ahjussi? Apa dia sakit?" Suho mengeluarkan sapu tangan putihnya dan memberikan kepada Aiden. Aiden menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk menghapus jejak keringat yang membasahi wajah Vincent.

"Apa ahjussi pengajar di Universitas?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Aiden hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat.

"Bisakah kalian tenang dan kembali ke tempat duduk? Kalian hanya membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas dengan berdiri di depannya." Suara bass Kyuhyun yang terdengar tiba-tiba membuat baik Suho, Kyungsoo dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya segera memilih kembali ke tempat mereka semula tanpa berkomentar lagi. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun segera duduk dengan posisi berjongkok di depan Vincent.

"Apa dia sakit? Kau bisa turun di halte depan dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Ia tidak mungkin mengajar dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kyuhyun menatap Aiden seakan memberikan sebuah perintah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suara Vincent terdengar pelan membuat kedua pria di depannya kembali memperhatikan dirinya. Vincent sudah kembali normal walaupun masih terlihat pucat dan berkeringat. Nafasnya tidak lagi terputus-putus seperti tadi. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda kali ini dari fisik Vincent. Pupil matanya berubah warna menjadi biru tua. Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depan Vincent menjadi terkejut hingga Ia terjatuh dalam posisi duduk menempel pada lantai bus dengan bunyi berdebam.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu? Kenapa bisa berubah warna?" Tidak ingin membuat para mahasiswa yang berada di bangku depan melirik kearahnya. Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara pelan memperhatikan Vincent yang juga ikut menatapnya. Sesaat ada kesan tersendiri yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun mengerti ketika Ia terlarut dalam pupil mata biru Vincent. Saat sorot mata itu dengan tenang seakan menghisap semua rasa kebencian yang tersembunyi di dalam diri Kyuhyun.

Secara naluri, entah karena alasan apa? Tangan Kyuhyun terarah untuk mengenggam tangan Vincent yang bisa Ia rasakan sangat dingin. Begitu tangan mereka benar-benar saling mengenggam satu sama lain. Kyuhyun menyadari perubahan tangan Vincent yang menghangat dan pupil mata Vincent seakan bersinar memberi warna biru yang terang. Sejenak Vincent menutup kelopak matanya. Begitu Ia membuka matanya kembali. Keadaan pupil matanya telah kembali normal menjadi gelap. Sekarang giliran Vincent yang benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya serta mengenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Refleks, Vincent segera melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan melirik kearah Aiden yang duduk di sampingnya. Aiden hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menggeleng singkat seakan memberi jawaban _-"Akupun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, hyung"-_

Kyuhyun juga ikut tersadar. Ia segera berdiri dan secara kebetulan bus berhenti di halte Universitas. Tanpa berkata apapun Ia berjalan turun dari bus dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Ayo, Hyung! Kita turun." Aiden dan Vincent juga ikut turun dan bergabung dengan beberapa mahasiswa.

"Kurasa Kyuhyun hanya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Ia lihat. Tiba-tiba saja kau seperti orang yang kehabisan nafas lalu pupil matamu berubah biru. Ditambah secara tidak sadar kalian bergenggaman." Vincent menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar ucapan Aiden. Tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya ketakutan.

"Tiba-tiba saja Aku merasakan kematian yang terjadi pada wanita itu. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya karena hal itu akan membawa hal yang buruk padanya. Aku tak ingin orang lain ikut dalam permainan kita, Aiden." Vincent menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kencang. Melihat hal itu Aiden meletakan tangannya di bahu Vincent.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti! Dua puluh menit lagi kelas akan dimulai." Akhirnya Aiden dan Vincent berjalan memasuki gedung Universitas.

**00000000000**

Senja sudah berada diperbatasan sebelah barat. Vincent masih berada di ruang Kelas vokal A. Saat ini Ia sedang sendiri karena kelas sudah selesai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Vincent menaruh kepalanya di atas meja sambil mengecek ponselnya. Di hari pertamanya, Vincent harus mengajar sendiri kelas barunya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami pemikiran dari rekan kerjanya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun menolak kembali mengajar saat tiba di kelas mendapati sekitar lima mahasiswanya tidak hadir. Akhirnya Vincent yang mengambil alih kelas untuk mengajar dan menemani mereka hingga sore tiba karena banyak materi yang tidak mereka dapatkan.

"Melelahkan?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu ruangan kelas dan segera mendudukan diri di depan piano hitamnya.

"Aku tidak membayangkan betapa mereka membenci dirimu? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada mereka yang ingin mendapatkan materi darimu? Setidaknya mereka berharap akan menjadi sepertimu kelak." Vincent sungguh sangat kesal melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang hanya menampilkan smirk-nya sebagai respon balasan dari ucapannya.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan perkataan dari Vincent. "Menjadi terbaik butuh perjalanan yang sulit. Tidak dengan cara mudah untuk meraihnya. Itu yang aku terapkan untuk anak didikku."

Vincent berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menikmati jari-jarinya yang bermain di atas tuts. Hanya menyentuhnya saja tanpa berminat untuk memainkan beberapa nada. "Kurasa kau tidak ingin mereka memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganmu. Benarkan pendapatku?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan memulai memainkan beberapa nada rendah. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku jadi berhentilah menilainya!"

_Kemarin, dia menulis lirik hampa ini di atas daun kering_

_Sekarang, dia tinggal di tempat yang sunyi untuk menunggu_

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar pelan saat menyanyikan dua bait lagu itu. Entah karena melodi yang dimainkan membuat terdengar sangat sedih di telinga Vincent. Seketika tubuh Vincent kembali menegang merasakan perubahan udara yang tercipta di ruangan kelas Vokal A. Saat itu memang sedang senja dan udara mulai terasa dingin. Namun, saat ini udara benar-benar terasa menusuk tengkuknya. Vincent kembali memperhatikan permainan piano Kyuhyun serta menajamkan pendengarannya untuk memastikan setiap bait yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

_Datanglah_

_ Karena, dia tidak tahu siapapun. Dia butuh untuk membuka semua lukanya_

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tiba-tiba saja Vincent mengepalkan tangannya dan bertanya di dalam hatinya. Ruangan ini tidak lagi hanya ada Vincent dan Kyuhyun. Ada mereka ...

Kyuhyun terus saja memainkan jemari-jemarinya di atas tuts walaupun kali ini Ia tidak lagi bernyanyi. Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya tak memperhatikannya. Vincent berulang kali menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap kesegala arah. Tubuhnya tidak hanya menegang bahkan keringat dingin telah keluar dari pelipisnya membasahi wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

Sosok transparan dengan segala bentuk hadir di dalam ruangan itu. Wujud mereka semakin tampak jelas bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang terbenam dan digantikan oleh gelap malam. Vincent bukan takut, dia hanya kaget dengan semua yang terefleksi oleh pandangannya. Siapa mereka? Itu pertanyaan yang ada di dalam otak Vincent.

Tubuh-tubuh melayang dengan raut sedih seakan sedang memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun yang begitu asyik memainkan pianonya. Vincent dengan langkah ragu-ragu memberanikan diri untuk mendekati salah satu sosok yang sedang berdiri beberapa langkah dari dirinya. Sosok itu terlihat seperti pemuda berumur belasan tahun. Setelah memperhatikan dengan teliti. Vincent menyadari bahwa ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan para siswa di Universitas.

"Apa kau dulu adalah murid di Universitas ini?" Tanya Vincent dengan suara pelan. Ia takut jika Kyuhyun menyadari kegiatannya. Sosok pemuda itu menoleh kearah Vincent. Sejenak sosok putih transparannya terlihat bercahaya ketika Vincent mengenggam tangannya. Perubahannya menjadi nyata dan bisa disentuh. Sosok berpipi chubby itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ini caraku untuk berkomunikasi dengan kalian. Jika tanganku menyentuh tubuh kalian maka sejenak kalian akan menjadi makhluk padat sepertiku. Tapi jangan khawatir hanya aku yang dapat melihat dan menyentuh kalian." Vincent menjelaskan kepada pemuda itu. Seakan menjadi sebuah magnet. Sosok-sosok transparan lainnya yang semula melayang-layang disekitar ruangan kini mendekat kearah Vincent dan pemuda itu.

"Sungmin. Kau adalah _a Soul Translator_ itu?" Sosok pria transparan bertubuh tambun mendekat dan menembus Vincent. Sejenak Vincent merasakan sensasi dingin luar biasa saat tubuh transparan itu berulang kali menembusnya.

"Hentikan!" Suara Vincent memang pelan tapi raut wajah dan tatapan tajamnya membuat sosok itu diam dan menghentikan ulah nakalnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Kali ini suara Vincent terdengar menuntut. Bagaikan sebuah perintah tegas beberapa sosok transparan itu kembali terbang melayang menjauhi ruangan. Mereka sangat ketakutan dengan sosok Vincent. Sementara tangan putih Vincent masih mengenggam sosok pemuda itu. Vincent menyadari bahwa sosok itu juga ketakutan dan tidak berani untuk menatapnya

"Ma...afkan aku, Sungmin. A...ku hanya i...ngin men...dengar...kan perma...inan...nya saja." Ucapan pemuda transparan itu terdengar terbata-bata seakan Vincent akan menyiksa dirinya.

"Mengapa?" Kali ini Vincent melembutkan suaranya. Jujur saja, Vincent tidak berniat untuk membuat takut sosok di depannya itu. Perlahan tangan Vincent mengelus rambut pemuda itu dengan perlahan.

"Dia mewakili jiwaku, Sungmin. Mungkin juga seluruh roh-roh yang kau lihat tadi. Kami tidak akan menganggunya. Kami hanya ingin menemani dan mendengarkannya. Apa itu salah?"

"Sayangnya itu salah. Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan sosok yang berbeda dunia dengan dirimu sekarang. Siapa namamu?" Vincent memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu. Bisa Ia lihat wajahnya yang putih ternoda oleh jejak darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Aku Xiumin."

"Baiklah, Xiumin. Pergilah sekarang dan jangan pernah terlalu dekat dengan sosok manusia. Jika mereka menyadari dan ketakutan. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah nantinya. Cukup di dunia saja kau menderita tapi jangan buat kau menderita lagi di dunia yang sekarang kau tempati." Tangan Vincent diletakan dikedua bahu Xiumin.

Xiumin mengangguk paham dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Vincent. "Sungmin, aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu menganti nama. Sejujurnya kau lebih manis menggunakan nama Sungmin."

Vincent kali ini benar-benar mendelik kaget dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Antara kesal dan senang walaupun yang memuji dirinya adalah sosok pemuda transparan yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Jangan marah! Jujur saja, pria yang sedang bermain piano itu cocok denganmu. Kalian sama-sama aneh. Oh, iya kurasa dia juga dapat membantumu untuk memecahkan semua misteri yang sedang kau tangani." Seketika sosok Xiumin menghilang bersamaan dengan ucapannya yang terhenti. Sementara Vincent hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Kemarin roh wanita itu, sekarang roh bocah bernama Xiumin yang mengatakan aku cocok dengan pria yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Kenapa roh-roh itu masih bisa berpikiran gila." Vincent berjalan keluar ruangan dengan raut wajah di tekuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih saja bermain dengan piano hitamnya.

_Bisakah kau mendengarku ?_

_ Ini bukan hanya tentangmu... tapi kita_

Kyuhyun kembali menyanyikan dengan lirik yang lebih pelan setelah menyadari Vincent sudah berjalan keluar. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum sendu. Ia berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding putih.

"Aku tahu, Ia berbeda." Gumam Kyuhyun perlahan.

**0000000000000**

Vincent melangkah dengan langkah tertunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya. Hari ini Ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Tampak sekali wajahnya yang memucat dan pandangannya yang sayu. Ia baru saja akan menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Ia berada tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang digunakan sebagai gudang penyimpanan alat-alat musik. Ada sebuah perasaan yang memerintahkan Vincent untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Bahkan Vincent bisa merasakan ketika kakinya berjalan mendekat pada pintu berkusen cokelat itu.

Tangan Vincent sudah berada pada ujung kenop pintu dan berniat membukanya. Tiupan udara terasa hangat di tengkuknya.

"Seonsaengnim, kau sedang apa?" Tiba-tiba saja suara yang terdengar dari belakang mengagetkan Vincent hingga Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada kenop pintu itu. Vincent memutar tubuhnya dan melihat seorang mahasiswa berkulit tan yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu ini ruangan apa, Kim Jongin?" Vincent melirik ke arah nametag yang tertera pada kemeja mahasiswa itu.

"Ini hanya ruangan untuk menyimpan perlengkapan yang sudah rusak dan tidak terpakai." Vincent hanya mengangguk singkat sambil memperhatikan sebuah box yang dibawa oleh Jongin.

"Itu apa?"

"Oh, ini hanya beberapa kepingan cd serta music player yang sudah rusak. Hyukjae seonsangnim menyuruhku untuk menaruhnya di dalam gudang." Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu gudang dengan perlahan.

"Bolehkan aku membantumu, Jongin?" Vincent melangkah masuk mengikuti Jongin setelah Jongin mengangguk setuju.

Ruangan yang bisa dibilang gudang ini sangat rapi untuk ukuran sebuah tempat yang digunakan sebagai penyimpanan barang bekas. Cukup besar dengan pendingin udara, lantai berkeramik dan dinding yang bercat putih. Barang-barang diletakan teratur bahkan box-box ditumpuk hanya bersusun tiga. Alat-alat musik yang usang juga dipisahkan di dalam lemari. Perhatian Vincent tertuju pada sebuah piano yang tertutup kain putih yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Vincent melirik sedikit ke arah Jongin yang sepertinya sibuk dengan kegiatannya merapihkan beberapa barang milik kelas dance yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

Vincent berjalan mendekat ke arah piano itu dan membuka sedikit kain putih yang menutupinya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan piano itu, tetap terawat dengan sangat baik. Pianonya masih berwarna hitam mengkilap bahkan tuts-tutsnya pun masih terlihat baik. Bukan Vincent jika tidak melihat keanehan. Ia menyadari jika di dalam piano itu ada satu buah kayu penghubung tuts yang digunakan untuk menghasilkan bunyi, ada yang hilang. Vincent semakin merunduk dan mendapati bercak darah yang sudah mengering pada bagian kaki penyangga piano.

Vincent menutup matanya dan seakan tangan yang menyentuh bekas darah itu memberikan sebuah gambaran. Bagai sebuah roll film yang terputar pada mesin proyektor, gambaran tentang kejadian pembunuhan wanita itu tergambar jelas di dalam pikiran Vincent.

"Seonsaengim, anda baik-baik saja?" Suara Jongin kembali menyadarkan Vincent. Vincent hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah mahasiswanya itu.

"Jika Kyuhyun seonsaengnim tahu anda membuka piano ini. Bisa ku pastikan Ia akan sangat marah besar dan akan memberikan aku detensi." Jongin mengaruk tenguknya dan menghela nafas panjang. Vincent mengelus pundak Jongin perlahan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan membiarkan dia tahu hal ini."

"Sungmin... cepat kau buka lemari itu! Ada sebuah petunjuk yang bisa kau gunakan." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Begitu Vincent menoleh, ia mendapati sosok transparan yang pernah ia lihat sewaktu di ruang vokal sedang berdiri dengan melompat-lompat. Sosok pemuda berpipi chubby bernama Xiumin. Pantas saja hanya Vincent yang mendengar suara itu sementara Jongin tidak.

"Jongin, kau bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku ingin mengecek lemari itu?" Vincent berusaha bersikap sewajarnya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dihadapan mahasiswanya itu. Setelah Jongin merasa tidak keberatan. Vincent mendekat ke arah lemari itu dan sosok Xiumin.

Vincent melihat sebuah buku usang bersampul hitam yang terletak di dalam lemari itu. Vincent membuka dan mengambil buku itu. Di halaman pertama kertas yang sudah berubah warna cokelat itu. Vincent bisa melihat sebuah foto wanita berusia dua puluh tahun yang mengenakan seragam. Tiga susunan huruf hangeul bertuliskan "Kim Hyoyeon". Vincent membuka lembaran berikutnya dan tertulis beberapa partitur not-not balok piano yang ditulis tangan. Ada beberapa lirik lagu yang sepertinya juga diciptakan sendiri oleh wanita itu. Nafas Vincent terasa berhenti ketika pada halaman terakhir terdapat foto wanita itu bersama dengan pemilik Universitas, Tuan Kangin. Serta seseorang lagi hanya saja bagian foto itu tersobek hingga hanya wanita itu dan Tuan Kangin yang masih terpasang.

Foto itu tersobek dan berlumuran darah yang sama nampak mengering seperti yang terdapat pada kaki penyangga piano tadi. Dan sebuah tulisan...

_Aku telah membunuhnya_

_Untukku dan untuk kebahagiannya_

_Jangan pernah mengganggu kami... atau Aku akan membawamu untuk berhenti melihat dunia._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

*** Wuah,,,, dhee baru nongol… Maafffff buanget yach? Please,, maafin. Dhee kasih bonus update one shoot.

*** seperti biasa, Dhee selalu update menjelang malam.. maklum jelmaan "Jacob" munculnya klo orang2 udah pda tidur he…he..he…

***Chapter dua,, masih bingung yach? Maklum dah biz genre fantasi horor gini kalo dibuat cepet nanti malah jadi rancu… (biasa ngeles dah)

Regards

Dhee


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Super Junior and EXO **

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Slight : the other couple **

**Rate : T - M : M for a blood scene**

**Genre : Crime****, Ho****ror and Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo,**** OOC,**** Blood scene and a dark Fantasy.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi masing-masing, Dhee ****cum****a numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

Jika tertulis "_Jangan Dimainkan_" berarti jangan pernah kau berpikir atau mencoba untuk memainkannya. Rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menanti dengan pasti. ( The Reason ) – _**Dh**__**ee**_

.

.

.

.

_**The Reason**_

Vincent duduk bersandar pada ujung tempat tidurnya sembari memperhatikan dengan teliti isi dari buku bersampul hitam tebal yang Ia temukan di dalam gudang. Sejuta pertanyaan kian hadir di dalam pikirannya. Ternyata satu petunjuk yang Ia temukan berkat bantuan dari roh Xiumin hanya membuat pertanyaan semakin bertambah banyak. Tapi setidaknya Vincent tidak akan berhenti sampai disini.

"Apa kau menemukan titik terang dari buku itu, hyung?" Vincent menoleh dan mendapati sang adik sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan menggenakan pakaian tidurnya. Wajahnya sama terlihat lelah dan pucat seperti Vincent.

"Belum ada. Tapi, Aku mempunyai pendapat bahwa orang yang ada dibagian foto yang tersobek pasti memiliki keterkaitan dengan pembunuhan Hyoyeon." Vincent memberikan buku itu kepada Aiden.

"Apa dia roh wanita itu? Cantik." Aiden tersenyum melihat foto wanita berambut pirang dan berkulit putih yang terdapat di dalam foto itu. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Aiden menajamkan objek yang tengah Ia lihat dan berteriak kaget.

"Apakah ini Tuan Kangin? Pemilik Korea University of Art? Apa hubungannya dengan wanita ini, hyung?" Aiden menatap Vincent dengan berharap ada penjelasan dari hyungnya itu. Vincent hanya mendesah panjang sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Pergilah tidur, Aiden! Ini sudah pukul 11 malam."

"Tapi hyung... Aku ingin tahu, cepat jawab!" Aiden menguncang-guncang tubuh Vincent yang terpejam. Vincent akhirnya pasrah dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Tuan Kangin adalah ayah dari Hyoyeon dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sudah dipilih oleh Tuan Kangin untuk menikah dengan putrinya. Rencana itu gagal setelah Hyoyeon ditemukan tewas di ruang musik." Ekspresi wajah Aiden menegang mendengar penjelasan dari Vincent. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kedua orang yang baru saja Ia kenal memiliki hubungan dengan roh wanita yang meminta bantuan hyungnya.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu! Aku ingin beristirahat." Ucap Vincent tegas. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Aiden berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Vincent dengan perlahan. Setelah Aiden pergi, Vincent beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekat ke arah jendela kamarnya.

Ia menatap ke arah langit malam dengan pandangan hampa. "Apakah orang yang ada dibagian foto yang tersobek itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah dia pembunuh Hyoyeon? Lalu apa motifnya? Tapi Hyoyeon mengatakan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang baik. Ah, Tuhan. Kenapa semua ini begitu menyulitkan." Vincent benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini. Semua petunjuk bermunculan dan mengabur dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

**000000000000**

Pagi itu, suasana kantin Universitas ramai seperti biasanya. Kebanyakan mahasiswa sedang menikmati menu sarapan pagi yang sudah tersedia. Beberapa ada yang lebih memilih untuk sekedar duduk mengobrol. Di bagian bangku yang menghadap jendela terlihat Hyukjae tengah mengobrol dengan para mahasiswanya termasuk Jongin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika kelas dance sudah berkumpul di suatu tempat walaupun hanya untuk berdiskusi. Mereka akan menjadi pusat perhatian para mahasiswa lainnya.

Hanya saja perhatian kembali teralih ketika Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan kantin. Ini pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun memilih kantin sebagai ruangan yang akan Ia singgahi. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun sangat membenci suasana ramai. Untuk itu selama empat tahun ini Kyuhyun menjauhi tempat bernama kantin. Dengan wajah yang kesal, tatapan mata tajam dan tangan mengepal Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah para anak dance berkumpul.

"Hyukjae, apa kau menyuruh salah satu mahasiswamu ke dalam gudang?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat dingin dan Hyukjae tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang marah padanya saat ini. Hyukjae tetap tersenyum walaupun tak direspon sama sekali.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin sebelumnya padamu dan kau memberikannya. Lagipula Aku hanya menyuruh Jongin untuk menaruh beberapa kepingan cd dan music player yang sudah rusak. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau sangat marah?" Hyukjae begitu terkejut ketika Ia mengakhiri ucapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Jongin dan memegang ujung kerah kemeja Jongin dengan sangat kencang hingga membuat Jongin kesulitan bernafas.

"Hentikan perilaku kurang ajarmu itu, Kyuhyun! Jongin adalah mahasiswaku." Hyukjae menarik Kyuhyun hingga tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh ke lantai. Suasana kantin kali ini diam. Semua perhatian benar-benar terpusat pada kedua mentor yang sedang beradu tatapan tajam seakan bersiap memulai perkelahian.

"Cepat kau kembalikan buku yang kau curi dari lemari di dalam gudang itu, Jongin! Jika kau tidak mengembalikannya. Aku akan mencabut beasiswamu di universitas ini." Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi dan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Jongin. Semua merespon dengan keterkagetan yang luar biasa terutama Jongin.

"Aku tidak mencuri apapun, Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Aku hanya menaruh box itu saja." Jongin berusaha menjelaskan dengan jujur. Sungguh Jongin merasa takut dengan ekspresi dari Kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah Kyuhyun mengatakan akan mencabut beasiswa Jongin.

"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN, KIM JONGIN !"

"Aku tidak mengambilnya, seonsaengnim." Jongin kembali menjelaskan dengan frustasi. Sungguh Jongin memang berkata jujur tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan Jongin.

"Buku itu ada padaku, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya meminjam sebentar dan sudah ku taruh lagi di tempatnya tadi. Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku tapi kau juga tidak seharusnya bersikap tidak pantas dihadapan para mahasiswamu. Apa kau sudah memilih untuk menjadi pusat perhatian?" Ucapan sarkastis yang keluar dari Vincent membuka semua yang ada di sana terpana kaget. Di awali kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Vincent seakan menjadi magnet. Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Vincent dan berniat untuk melayangkan kepalan tangannya. Namun, tindakannya terhenti ketika Aiden terlebih dulu menahannya.

"Seonsaengnim... Seonsaengnim... tolong! Kyungsoo tergeletak dengan luka tusuk di kamar mandi." Kali ini Suho yang berlari menuju kantin dengan teriakan panik. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketakutan dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir bahkan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang masih dicengkram erat Aiden dan berjalan ke arah Suho.

"Tenanglah Suho. Apa yang terjadi? Cepat katakan!" Emosi kemarahan Kyuhyun menghilang. Ia berusaha menenangkan Suho yang sudah mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Aku sedang mencari Kyungsoo. Setelah aku mengeceknya di kamar mandi. Aku menemukannya tergeletak di lantai dengan luka tusuk di perutnya...

Belum sempat Suho melanjutkan ucapannya. Jongin dan Vincent segera berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi tempat Kyungsoo berada. Akhirnya baik Kyuhyun, Suho, Aiden dan Hyukjae juga ikut berlari. Mereka semua terkejut ketika melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tergeletak dengan berlumuran darah. Pisau masih tertancap jelas dibagian perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera dilarikan menuju rumah sakit yang berjarak beberapa meter dari Universitas. Beruntung luka tusuk yang diderita Kyungsoo tidak begitu dalam dan tidak sampai mengenai organ penting sehingga kondisi Kyungsoo tidak bertambah parah.

Kyungsoo terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan selang transfusi darah yang mengalir. Jongin dan Suho duduk di samping ranjang dengan pandangan kosong. Mereka berdua tidak saling berbicara sejak tadi. Ada penyesalan yang nampaknya sangat mendalam di dalam diri mereka. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Vincent duduk di sofa.

"Kalian sudah memberi tahu keluarganya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Suho.

"Kalian beristirahatlah dulu!" Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengelus pundak Jongin perlahan.

"Tidak seonsaengim. Aku akan menjaganya disini. Kalian saja yang berisitirahat." Jawab Jongin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Posisinya masih memandangi Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah dan menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menjaga mereka berdua, seonsaengnim." Jawab Suho ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum singkat.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kalian akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. Aku dan Vincent seonsaengnim pamit pulang." Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan Vincent keluar. Sempat Vincent menolak dan terjadi tarik menarik. Pada akhirnya Vincent mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya menuju lorong rumah sakit yang berada tepat di ujung ruangan.

"Cepat katakan! Apa maumu?" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Vincent hingga mengenai tembok. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan posisi memerangkap tubuh Vincent. Bahkan kedua tangan Vincent dicengkram sangat erat.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu Hyoyeon, Cho Kyuhyun!" Vincent membalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah lama meninggal, Vincent. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau mengenalnya. Berhentilah bersikap sok tahu dengan mencampuri urusan orang lain."

"Dia tidak meninggal dalam keadaan tenang. Aku ingin membuka semua misteri atas kematiannya karena Ia yang memintaku. Itu tugasku, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kenapa kau begitu marah ketika buku itu aku pinjam? Apa kau pembunuhnya, Cho Kyuhyun?" Vincent menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas kentara sekali ingin menyudutkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berdiri menjauh beberapa langkah dari Vincent.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?

"Bukan saatnya untuk menjelaskan ini semua. Bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau begitu takut, Kyuhyun?" Vincent memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang merogoh saku celana panjangnya. Sebuah kertas tergenggam di jemari Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya akan membuka luka lama Tuan Kangin dan juga diriku, Vincent. Lihatlah ini! Ini alasanku dan Tuan Kangin tak pernah ingin membuka semua misteri ini!" Kyuhyun memberikan kertas itu kepada Vincent. Dengan perlahan Vincent membuka kertas dan mulai membacanya.

_Permainan akan dimulai kembali_

_Jika satu langkah kau mendekatiku_

_Tubuh itu mungkin hanya terluka tapi jika kau semakin dekat..._

_Bisa ku pastikan tubuh-tubuh yang lain akan lebih menderita_

_Mungkin terpejam selamanya_

"Jadi siapa pembunuh Hyoyeon? Siapa orang yang terdapat dibagian foto yang tersobek itu?" Vincent berkata lirih dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Vincent begitu terkejut ketika Kyuhyun duduk dan bersandar pada tembok lorong. Kedua lututnya ditekuk dan tubuhnya perlahan bergetar. Setelah memperhatikan dengan berjalan mendekat. Vincent menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menangis saat ini. Wajahnya lebih damai ketika Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sosok dirinya yang tersembunyi. Sosok jujur di dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu, Vincent. Aku dan Hyoyeon adalah teman sejak kecil. Aku sudah mengganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Aku melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang dan Hyoyeon tetap di Korea. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahku, Tuan Kangin meminta kedua orang tuaku untuk menikahkanku dengan Hyoyeon. Sejujurnya aku tak mencintainya hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik tapi karena Aku menghormati Tuan Kangin dan kedua orangtuaku akhirnya Aku menerimannya. Sayangnya hal buruk terjadi begitu aku dan kedua orang tuaku tiba di Korea. Hyoyeon sudah ditemukan tewas disalah satu ruang musik universitas. Aku begitu frustasi dan sedih saat itu Vincent. Aku ingin mencari tahu siapa yang membunuh Hyoyeon. Ketika langkahku dan Tuan Kangin baru dimulai. Pembunuh itu mulai mengancam kami dan berakhir pada kematian kedua orangtuaku. Untuk itu aku dan Tuan Kangin memilih untuk mengakhiri kasus ini. Cukup Vincent, jangan dilanjutkan! Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi."

Kyuhyun semakin menangis dan ketakutan. Secara refleks, Vincent mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tak menolaknya. Ia seakan butuh seseorang untuk tempat bersandar menumpahkan semua kesedihannya selama ini. Kyuhyun seakan lelah untuk bersikap sendiri dan acuh. Ia tidak peduli bahwa orang yang memeluknya adalah orang yang baru Ia kenal, orang yang seharusnya membencinya karena tingkah sombongnya.

Sementara Vincent pun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Ia lakukan. Ada perasaan tersakiti melihat Kyuhyun menangis penuh kesedihan. Vincent mengelus pundak Kyuhyun seakan memberikan kekuatan yang mungkin bisa mengalir. Setidaknya Vincent punya alasan untuk bahagia, Kyuhyun sore ini adalah sosok yang menyentuh perasaannya.

**00000000000**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian penusukan Kyungsoo oleh pria asing itu. Keadaan Universitas berangsur normal dan kegiatan belajar-mengajar sudah berjalan seperti biasa. Walaupun tentang siapa pelakunya masih menjadi misteri saat ini. Tak ada saksi mata yang melihat orang lain di kamar mandi itu selain Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang menjadi korban tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah sang pelaku karena tertutup oleh topeng.

Vincent dan Aiden sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Apartemennya. Langkah Vincent terhenti ketika mendapati dua sosok transparan yang sudah Ia kenal sebelumnya sedang duduk di ayunan taman. Saat itu memang sudah pukul delapan malam dan udara Korea masih berada pada musim dingin. Jadi tiupan angin setidaknya membantu kerasionalitasan logika manusia saat melihat ayunan itu bergerak-gerak. Vincent tertawa ketika sosok pemuda berpipi chubby itu terus saya memasang wajah aegyonya di depan Hyoyeon. Setidaknya jika semua sosok transparan itu berwajah lucu dan menyenangkan seperti Xiumin. Maka tak akan ada orang yang pernah takut untuk melihatnya.

"Aiden, kau pulang saja dulu! Aku ingin ke taman itu." Vincent menunjuk ke arah taman sementara Aiden hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari memijat keningnya.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan teman transparanmu itu?" Vincent mengangguk antusias menjawab pertanyaan Aiden.

"Aku akan menemanimu, hyung. Jangan menolak! Memangnya kau ingin dianggap seperti orang yang tidak waras? Setidaknya jika ada aku, orang yang melihat tidak akan beranggapan bahwa kau berbicara sendirian." Itulah argumen andalan Aiden yang sering Ia katakan ketika Vincent mulai bersenang-senang dengan dunia misterinya itu. Sudah pasti, Vincent tak akan bisa membantah dan akhirnya menyetujui ucapan Aiden. Lagipula Aiden sudah merasa tidak takut dengan tingkah hyungnya itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman. Vincent mendekat ke arah ayunan dan menduduki salah satunya sementara Aiden bersandar pada bangku kayu panjang yang terdapat di depannya. Aiden mengeluarkan gadgetnya sembari menunggu aktifitas sang hyung.

"Hallo, Sungmin." Teriak Xiumin penuh riang sementara Hyoyeon hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang menemani Hyoyeon. Lagipula Aku bosan berada di Universitas. Oh, iya Sungmin. Apa dongsaengmu itu tidak merasa hal yang aneh dengan keberadaan kita disini?" Xiumin memperhatikan Aiden yang bersikap biasa saja tidak seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Mereka akan merasa keanehan dan segera berlari.

"Tidak. Aiden tidak bisa melihat kalian. Dia hanya merasakan udara dingin saja dan Aiden sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Hyoyeon, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu?" Vincent mendekat kearah Hyoyeon dan mengenggam tangannya. Secara cepat tubuh transparan Hyoyeon berubah padat dan semakin nyata.

"Apakah kau benar-benar, ingin aku mengungkap siapa pembunuhmu itu, Hyoyeon? Apakah kau tahu pembunuh itu juga membunuh orang tua Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun berusaha membongkar misteri kematianmu?"

"Aku tahu, Sungmin. Tapi apakah aku salah? Jika aku ingin membuat kematianku jelas agar aku bisa hidup tenang. Kematian ini hanya menyisakan kenangan akan orang-orang yang tulus mencintaiku. Orang tuaku, Orang tua Kyuhyun juga Kyuhyun. Hanya mereka yang aku ingat. Aku tidak bisa mengingat hal lain lagi terutama tentang siapa pembunuhku itu. Maafkan, aku. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu petunjuk apapun." Hyoyeon hanya bisa menunduk menatap pasir-pasir taman yang berada di bawah kaki polosnya. Kali ini Vincent duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Hyoyeon dan mengenggam erat kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat orang itu menderita lagi, Hyoyeon. Aku tahu tugasku sebagai _a Soul Translator_. Penterjemah jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat dan membantu mereka untuk kembali tenang. Hanya saja kali ini aku juga ingin membantu seseorang yang nyata di depanku itu, Hyoyeon."

"Apakah kau menyukai Kyuhyun? Benarkan itu, Sungmin?" Hyoyeon membuka matanya lebar dan tersenyum senang. Sementara Vincent hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyoyeon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Special Thanks to :

Zahra Amelia, najika bunny, sitapumpkinelf, Guest, WhiteViolin, imNari, sitara1083, dha kyumin, ming0101, sun young, Princess Pumkins ELF, sider imnida, vnovgyu, desi2121, Tika, ChoYeongie, Cho Kyo Joon, KimPumkin,

'n semua-nya yang masih berkenan membaca FF Rachael137. Thanks for you support, friends. mmmuach...mmmmuachh...

*** "**TRUST**" sequel? Aduh ngga kepikiran bikinnya... coba bolak-balik naek busway dulu kali yach? Siapa tahu ngeliat mas-mas gantenk jadi terinspirasi lagi.

*** Siapa pembunuhnya? – dimohon bersabar yach,, untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan itu – LOL

Regards

Dhee


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Super Junior and EXO **

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Rate : T - M : M for a blood scene**

**Genre : Crime****, Ho****ror and Fantasy**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo,**** OOC,**** Blood scene and a dark Fantasy.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin is Real **

**Mereka milik pribadi masing-masing, Dhee ****cum****a numpank pinjem nama **

**mereka he..he..**

**This is special for all readers in Rachael137. **

**Please, Don't copy and ****paste.**

Jika tertulis "_Jangan Dimainkan_" berarti jangan pernah kau berpikir atau mencoba untuk memainkannya. Rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menanti dengan pasti. ( The Reason ) – _**Dh**__**ee**_

.

.

.

.

_**The Reason**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Maaf …_

_Kata itu sungguh lebih berharga diantara ribuan kosa kata lainnya_

_Ketika kehilangan telah memeluknya dengan sangat dalam_

_._

Kyuhyun berdiri di balkon Apartemennya. Udara yang bertiup menyapu wajah pucatnya. Salju tipis yang turun mewarnai pagi di hari minggu tak membuat dirinya untuk masuk dan menghangatkan diri. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan membiarkan salju itu menempel pada telapak tangannya. Setelah cukup memenuhi, Kyuhyun mengenggamnya dan memejamkan mata seakan berusaha menikmati sensasi dingin yang mengalir.

Perlahan salju itu mulai mencair di dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Tetesan air mulai menetes dari sela buku-buku jarinya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika telapak tangan kanannya mulai membeku dan mati rasa.

"Maafkan aku, Hyeon. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, air mata sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya dan membasahi permukaan wajahnya.

_Flashback_

Kedua bocah berumur sepuluh tahun sedang berjalan-jalan di taman yang sedang ditutupi salju. Seperti kebanyakan anak seusianya yang akan sangat antusias dengan melihat tumpukan salju. Bocah wanita itu melepaskan sarung tangannya dan mengenggam salju ditangannya. Sementara bocah laki-laki hanya memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Hyeon? Tanganmu bisa kaku."

"Ini sangat mengasyikan Kyuhyun Oppa. Cobalah!" Mendengar ucapan Hyoyeon. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun Oppa, Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika sudah besar nanti?" Hyoyeon mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya cukup serius. Sementara Kyuhyun terperanjat kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Hyoyeon, orang yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai adik.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu Hyeon."

"Menyedihkan. Kalau aku, Aku ingin menikah dengan pria yang jauh lebih tampan darimu, Oppa. Aku bosan terus-terusan melihatmu saja!" Hyoyeon tertawa puas melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa kesal.

"Hei. Aku ini sangat tampan, Kim Hyoyeon." Kyuhyun mendelik kesal dengan menekankan intonasi suaranya pada kata "_tampan_".

"Kau tahu, Oppa? Anak laki-laki yang tinggal berseberangan dengan rumahku. Aku berkenalan dengannya kemarin dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Lalu Ia juga bilang bahwa aku hanya boleh menikah dengannya." Hyoyeon meloncat-loncat antusias dan menceritakan dengan ekspresi wajah yang gembira. Kyuhyun hanya memijat keningnya dan mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Anak kecil membicarakan pernikahan. Mengerikan sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan meledek.

"Tapi dia cukup tampan, Oppa. Bahkan lebih tampan darimu." Hyoyeon dan Kyuhyun tertawa bersama. Mereka tidak menyadari jika dibalik pepohonan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat Hyoyeon dan Kyuhyun. Ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri dengan pandangan tajam dan tangan yang mengepal erat. Wajahnya tampan hanya saja raut kebenciannya begitu mendominasi untuk ukuran seorang anak berusia tiga belas tahun.

**00000000000**

Ujian hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi. Kyuhyun begitu serius memberikan materi kepada para mahasiswanya. Bahkan Ia tidak segan untuk memberikan detensi kepada mahasiswanya jika mereka tidak mengalami kemajuan. Ya, kemajuan menurut Kyuhyun adalah lebih baik dimatanya. Artikulasi yang jelas, pengambilan nafas yang teratur sehingga tidak terdengar seperti orang yang sesak nafas, nada rendah dan tinggi yang sesuai, serta kemampuan untuk mengimprovisasi lagu.

Vincent hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atau sekedar menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika melihat Kyuhyun memberikan detensi yaitu jam pulang yang terlambat dua atau tiga jam dari jam normal. Ia mengharuskan para mahasiswanya itu untuk mengulang kembali hingga suara yang mereka ciptakan terdengar sempurna. "_Perjalanan itu tidak mudah_" hanya itu yang selalu dijadikan argumen Kyuhyun ketika Vincent mulai mengajaknya berdebat selama di kelas. Sejenak Vincent berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun kembali ke wujud aslinya.

"Aaahhh... Aku lelah sekali." Kyuhyun beranjak dari piano hitamnya dan merentangkan tangannya ke samping ketika semua mahasiswanya telah keluar kelas. Ia sejenak tersenyum ketika melihat Vincent, sang asisten yang tengah tertidur dengan duduk bersandar pada tembok kelas. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan menempelkan telunjuknya tepat di dahi Vincent.

Vincent menggeliat sedikit ketika merasakan keningnya tengah ditekan-tekan. Ketika Ia membuka matanya. Ia terperanjat kaget melihat Kyuhyun telah berdiri di depannya dan suasana kelas sudah sepi.

"Nyenyak tidurmu?"

"Aku bosan mendengar suaramu saat memarahi mereka. Itu sangat sakit ditelingaku jadi aku tidur saja. Lagipula kau memang hanya menyuruhku untuk mengawasi selama jam detensi." Jawab Vincent singkat sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depannya. Jika sebelum kejadian di rumah sakit itu. Kyuhyun akan menanggapi ucapan Vincent dengan nada sinis. Tapi kali ini Vincent bisa melihat bahwa Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum. Vincent terdiam sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di samping Vincent dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Aku memang menyebalkan dan itu alasan orang lain membenciku." Kyuhyun tidak memandang Vincent. Ia masih tetap terpejam sedangkan Vincent berusaha memahami ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Menyedihkan." Vincent melihat ketika Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menatapnya kembali. Orbs gelap Kyuhyun dan senyum itu kembali tercipta. Nafas dan degup jantung Vincent serasa berhenti untuk sesaat. Vincent memalingkan pandangannya dengan menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"_Soul Translator_. Manusia yang diberikan kemampuan istimewa untuk membantu mereka yang belum menemukan jalan antara dunia dan kematian abadi. Roh-roh tulus dan suci yang dibuat kematian oleh tangan manusia yang keji. Kemampuan untuk merasakan kematian seseorang, melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Jika seorang soul translator menyentuh roh itu maka roh itu akan berubah padat. Pupil matanya akan berubah menjadi biru terang jika merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang besar terhadap roh-roh yang tersesat. Itukah dirimu, Vincent?" Kyuhyun masih menatap Vincent. Sementara Vincent kembali merasakan efek shock yang luar biasa sore ini. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Darimana kau tahu itu semua, Kyuhyun?" Vincent tidak berani untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa ketakutan setelah apa yang Kyuhyun katakan adalah kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"_The Classic Mistic. _Jika semua orang menganggap itu dongeng. Maka aku adalah salah satu orang yang mempercayai buku itu. Sebuah buku tua yang kutemukan di dalam perpustakaan tempat kuliahku di Jepang. Benarkah roh Hyoyeon menemuimu dan meminta bantuanmu untuk memecahkan misteri kematiannya?" Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya pada pundak Vincent sehingga mereka kini duduk berhadapan. Vincent terdiam beberapa saat kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya. Ia ingin semua orang mengetahui siapa pembunuh dirinya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk memecahkan misteri ini? Apakah kau akan melapor kepada polisi agar mereka dapat menangkap pembunuh itu, Vincent?"

"Untuk apa aku pergi meninggalkan London menuju tempat yang memuakan ini jika Aku hanya melapor kepada polisi, Kyuhyun. Tentu saja aku akan memecahkan semua misteri ini dengan cara dan kemampuan dari soul translator."

"Caranya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi ragu-ragu.

"Untuk apa kau mengetahuinya, Kyuhyun?" Vincent tidak sepenuhnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Ia tidak ingin orang lain terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang dirinya. Terlalu berbahaya melibatkan banyak orang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang menjadi korban lagi. Cukup kedua orang tuaku yang dibunuh oleh pembunuh itu. Apa aku egois jika membiarkan kasus kematian Hyoyeon menjadi misteri? Aku tentu saja sangat kehilangan. Ketika seseorang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri mati dibunuh tapi aku juga tidak mau jika pembunuh itu bertindak semakin brutal." Kyuhyun melepas tangannya pada pundak Vincent. Giliran sekarang Kyuhyun yang menunduk menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"Tapi Kyuhyun... Hyoyeon sangat menginginkan kasus ini dibuka. Ia ingin mendapatkan kematian yang tenang dan damai. Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk menolak. Tubuhnya benar-benar tersesat diperbatasan antara dunia dan kematian. Aku berjanji tak akan ada orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini kecuali Aiden dan tentu kau, Kyuhyun. Aku juga berjanji tak akan ada lagi nyawa yang hilang." Vincent tahu bahwa kemarin Ia sempat ragu untuk membantu Hyoyeon. Tapi Ia menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang dapat membantunya.

"Kyungsoo kemarin terluka, Vincent. Sadarkah kau bahwa pembunuh itu mengetahui jika kasus ini akan kembali dibuka. Ia sudah mulai memberi ancaman melalui salah satu mahasiswaku. Ia tahu jika buku itu sempat hilang." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dengan ekspresi frustasi dan juga ketakutan.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari jika ini memberi satu petunjuk. Aku yakin pembunuh Hyoyeon ada di Universitas ini. Peraturan Universitas ini cukup ketat, Kyuhyun. Hanya mahasiswa dan staf yang bisa menunjukan ID card mereka dan terdaftar yang bisa memasuki kawasan Universitas. Senjata tajam, rokok, alkohol dan hal-hal yang berbau porno adalah benda yang dilarang keras untuk memasuki Univeritas. Kita punya tenaga pengawas yang akan mengecek dengan teliti barang bawaan staf dan mahasiswa. Tentu hal yang aneh jika pisau dan pembunuh itu bisa masuk. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan. Pembunuh itu ada disekitar kita, Cho Kyuhyun." Vincent juga ikut berdiri dan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Suaranya terdengar pelan tapi Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau punya bukti dari dugaanmu itu, Vincent? Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa pembunuh itu ada di Universitas ini? Kau belum mengenal orang-orang yang ada di Universitas ini."

"Aku memang belum menemukan buktinya tapi aku sangat yakin. Maukah kau membantuku, Kyuhyun? Aku ingin membuat pembunuh itu menyadari perbuatannya dan meminta maaf agar Hyoyeon bisa tenang."

"Aku ragu, Vincent. Apa kau yakin tidak ada lagi yang terluka maupun terbunuh?" Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin jaminan itu. Vincent bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun memang butuh jawaban dan keyakinan dari dirinya.

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Vincent dengan tegas.

"Apakah kedua orang tuaku juga memintamu untuk membuka kasus kematiannya. Apa mereka juga menemuimu, Vincent?"

"Tidak. Mereka tidak menemuiku. Tidak semua roh bisa berkomunikasi denganku, Kyuhyun."

"Apa mereka melupakanku? Apa mereka tidak ingin aku berbuat apa-apa atas kematian mereka?" Suara Kyuhyun melemah.

"Bukan. Mungkin Tuhan memang hanya menugaskan Hyoyeon untuk menemuiku. Lagipula jika aku membantu Hyoyeon. Itu sama saja dengan membuka kasus kematian kedua orang tuamu. Benarkan?"

"Baiklah. Lakukan tugasmu, Vincent! Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, katakanlah! Aku berharap kau juga memegang janjimu bahwa tugasmu ini tak membuat pembunuh itu kembali bertindak brutal." Kyuhyun semakin mendekat dan refleks memeluk tubuh Vincent. Ia mengelus pundak Vincent perlahan. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika Vincent benar-benar sangat terkejut. Matanya terbuka lebar bahkan tangannya pun menjadi dingin.

"Aku berjanji tak akan ada lagi nyawa mahasiswa dan staf lainnya yang terluka atau hilang akibat pembunuh itu, Kyuhyun." Jawab Vincent setelah beberapa detik berada dalam efek kagetnya. Vincent bisa merasakan jika darah dan jantungnya berdetak diluar keadaan normalnya. Satu kondisi yang Vincent belum memahaminya.

"Bukan hanya mereka, Vincent. Tapi juga dirimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Sejujurnya aku sangat senang berada disampingmu. Aku merasa seperti punya seorang teman." Ucap Kyuhyun disela pelukannya. Kali ini Vincent sungguh takut jika ia punya serangan jantung mendadak. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mengetahui kemampuannya, perubahan sikapnya seperti di rumah sakit, pelukannya dan permintaannya agar Vincent menjaga dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Jangan membuatku takut, Kyuhyun." Hanya itu yang terucap di dalam hati Vincent. Sementara Kyuhyun masih memeluknya erat.

**00000000000**

Hyukjae, Ryeowook dan Aiden tengah berkumpul di ruang para pengajar. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan mempersiapkan beberapa materi untuk Ujian musim dingin nanti. Bunyi jam yang berdentang di dinding bersamaan dengan hari yang beranjak mendekat ke arah malam. Saat itu sudah lewat dari pukul 6 sore. Mereka bertiga tidak terlihat untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya. Hyukjae mengelus perutnya dan berjalan menuju lemari yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Ia mengambil tiga buah ramen instant.

"Beristirahatlah dulu! Kurasa ramen bisa membuat kita kembali bersemangat." Teriak Hyukjae dan disambut antusias oleh Ryeowook dan berjalan menghampiri. Aiden pun memilih untuk ikut bergabung dengan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook.

"Wuah... aku sangat lelah sekali hari ini." Ryeowook menempelkan wajahnya di atas meja sambil mengaduk-aduk ramen yang hampir matang.

"Kurasa mahasiswa di kelas vokal B tidak menyulitkan seperti kelas dance." Hyukjae tertawa lebar sementara Aiden hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Wookie, apakah benar kau pernah menjadi teman dari Hyoyeon? Anak Tuan Kangin yang sudah meninggal 7 tahun lalu." Hyukjae mendekat kearah Ryeowook dan dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Ryeowook. Aiden berusaha bersikap datar dan tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Sejujurnya Ia tengah menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kami kuliah di Universitas di daerah Ilsan. Kami mengambil jurusan yang sama yaitu Vokal. Sejujurnya Hyoyeon menyukai dance tapi Tuan Kangin melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berlatih menyanyi dan bermain piano. Memang ada apa, Hyukjae?"

"Aku ingat. Dia selalu menyempatkan mengunjungi Tuan Kangin di akhir pekan. Ia selalu datang ke Univeristas ini dan tentu saja karena Universitas ini hanya untuk mahasiswa pria. Kedatangannya membuat berita yang heboh. Apalagi Ia juga cantik. Aku ingat, aku dan Siwon sempat menyukainya." Hyukjae menjelaskan dengan tertawa.

"Siwon. Choi Siwon pengajar di Kelas drama?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran yang sangat mendominasi.

"Iya. Aku dan Siwon dulu hampir sering berdebat hanya karena masalah Hyoyeon. Padahal aku hanya bercanda saja saat itu, Wookie. Aku mengakui Hyoyeon memang cantik tapi aku tidak mungkin mendapatkannya. Membayangkan berhadapan dengan Tuan Kangin saja, aku sudah ketakutan. Aku hanya suka meledek Siwon."

"Aku juga ingat, Hyukjae. Hyoyeon memang pernah bercerita jika Ia menyukai salah satu mahasiswa di sini. Untuk itu Ia selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Tuan Kangin. Sebagai alasan saja mungkin. Tapi Hyoyeon tidak bercerita tentang siapa orang itu. Ia hanya pernah bercerita tentang perjodohannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu berita terakhir yang ku dengar Ia meninggal di bunuh seseorang di Univeritas ini." Ryeowook dan Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka dan terlihat terdiam sesaat merasakan kenangan buruk yang sempat terlintas.

"Aku pun sangat kaget saat itu. Kami tim dance baru saja kembali dari Taiwan setelah mengikuti kompetisi. Tiba-tiba saja, Universitas ditutup selama beberapa minggu dan setelah ku tahu ternyata Hyoyeon ditemukan terbunuh." Hyukjae menimpali dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Ah... sudah jam 7 malam. Aku pulang duluan, tubuhku benar-benar lelah sekali." Ryeowook melirik ke arah jam dinding dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil mantel tebal serta tas cokelatnya yang diletakan di atas meja.

"Aku ikut, Wookie. Aku juga sudah lelah. Kau mau pulang juga, Aiden?" Hyukjae ikut beranjak dan mendekat ke arah Wookie. Ia sempat melirik Aiden yang masih terlihat menikmati ramen instantnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Kalian duluan saja!" Jawab Aiden dengan tersenyum singkat.

"Baiklah, kami pulang duluan Aiden." Ryeowook dan Hyukjae membungkuk singkat dan setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Ryeowook dan Hyukjae pergi. Aiden membuang bungkus ramen ke dalam tempat sampah dan segera mengambil ponsel layar datarnya. Setelah mengetikkan pesan singkat. Aiden merapihkan beberapa berkas yang berserakan di mejanya. Aiden pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan dengan ekspresi yang sedikit puas.

"Satu langkah lagi mulai terlihat, hyung. Petunjuk itu ada diorang-orang terdekat kita." Ucap Aiden dengan senang.

**00000000000**

Rumah dengan gaya minimalis ini memang terlihat sama seperti rumah pada umumnya di kawasan elit Korea. Bangunan dengan lantai dua dan terdapat taman kecil yang asri pada halaman depan. Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu terlihat sedang menyandarkan diri pada sofa panjangnya. Dengan mengenakan t-shirt tipis dan celana pendek selutut memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang berhasil dijaga dengan sempurna. Mata tajamnya menatap kearah langit-langit rumah dengan tatapan kosong. Keringat kecil mengalir membasahi hidung mancung dan wajah mulusnya.

Satu botol wine dan gelas yang masih terisi terletak di atas meja bening. Ia sejenak melirik ketika seorang pria bertubuh lebih kecil dan lebih tua lima tahun darinya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Lupakan semuanya!" Suara penuh ketulusan terucap dari pria itu ketika Ia duduk di samping pria yang lebih muda.

"Tidak bisa Jongwoon hyung. Aku tidak ingin ada yang memilikinya." Pria yang lebih muda mencengkram rambut hitamnya dengan kuat. Jongwoon, pria yang lebih tua hanya bisa memandanganya miris.

"Tapi ia sudah meninggal. Kau tampan dan bisa mencari yang lain."

"Tidak hyung. Ku mohon jangan membahasnya lagi." Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sebagai respon penolakan dari ucapan yang dikatakan Jongwoon.

"Baiklah." Jongwoon bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali meninggalkan pria itu sendirian di ruangannya. Setelah Jongwoon pergi, pria itu tertunduk dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia mengambil gelas dan mengenggamnya dengan kuat.

Praak...

Gelas itu pecah karena kuatnya pria itu mengenggam. Wine yang berwarna merah bercampur menjadi satu dengan darah yang mengalir dari jari-jari sang pria. Ia terluka akibat pecahan gelas yang tertancap di sela-sela jari kanannya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali terbaring. Ia membiarkan tetesan darahnya menodai buku yang telah tertulis beberapa kata yang sebelumnya Ia tulis.

_Refleksi dirimu tersimpan dalam_

_walau senyum dan tawamu tak terbias untukku_

_Sayangnya, egois itu ada pada manusia_

_Aku akan tamak dengan menyimpannya hanya untukku_

_Jika darah itu adalah __perjalanannya_

_Aku tak pernah ragu untuk memilihnya... karena gelap akan membungkus keabadian_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

*** Maaf, untuk update kali ini sedikit lama. Jakarta kali ini tidak bersahabat alias macet parah. Dhee ngga sempet pegang Minnie (alias si-lepi),, keburu kecapean.

*** Chapter ini udah mulai kebuka sedikit petunjuknya,, semoga ngga bikin teman-teman pusing lagi. Oh, iya untuk beberapa reader yang kurang suka sama tokoh2 yang Dhee tulis. Maaf yach? Dhee memang suka random/ngacak untuk menulis tokoh2 selain Kyumin. Dhee memang ngga pernah patokan sama tokoh2 yang biasanya dibawain sama author lain. Dinikmatiin aja yach,, ceritanya. he..he… LOL

*** Sekali lagi makasih banyak yach untuk review, saran ataupun kritiknya. So tetep stay tune untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Regards

Dhee


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : T to the M  
**

**Rated M ( for criminal scene )**

**.**

**.**

Jika tertulis "_Jangan Dimainkan_" berarti jangan pernah kau berpikir atau mencoba untuk memainkannya. Rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menanti dengan pasti. ( The Reason ) – _**Dh**__**ee**_

.

.

.

.

_**The Reason**_

Vincent merasakan hawa panas yang terasa di sekelilingnya saat ini. Ia berputar dan memperhatikan ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia tengah berada kembali di gudang tempat penyimpanan. Kali ini baik mata fisik maupun kekuatan batinnya tidak melihat siapapun. Namun, entah kenapa udara yang terasa sangat menusuk bagian dalam tubuhnya. Ada apa ini ?

Vincent bergerak panik ketika melihat pintu gudang yang terbuka. Segera saja ia bersembunyi di bagian belakang tumpukan dus-dus berwarna cokelat. Matanya mengawasi dari balik celah-celahnya. Ia melihat sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan kekar dengan memakai t-shirt biru yang dipadu padankan dengan kemeja hitam dan celana panjang bahan. Sejenak sosok asing itu hampir membuat Vincent terkejut sesaat dengan pahatan wajah yang hampir bisa dikatakan sempurna.

Pria itu mendekat ke arah piano hitam yang terbungkus kain putih dan duduk di bangku kayu. Tangannya mulai menyibak hingga kain putih itu jatuh ke lantai. Ia membuka penutup pada tutsnya dan mulai menyentuhnya dengan perlahan. Ia tidak memainkan. Vincent nampak kebingungan dengan tingkah laku pria asing itu. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya seraya jarinya terus menempel pada tuts-tuts piano. Dari jarak sejauh tiga meter dan hampir berhadapan. Vincent dapat melihat jika pria itu meneteskan air matanya.

Pada detik berikutnya, Vincent dapat merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Penglihatannya mengabur dan bulir keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Vincent bersandar pada dinding yang terdapat di belakangnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tersadar tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tak menuruti perintah otaknya. Kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang. Tubuhnya terantuk pada lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras membuat pria yang tengah duduk di depan piano menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah tumpukan dus itu.

Vincent membuka matanya dan Ia tahu bahwa sekarang ia tidak berada pada dunia nyata. Semua keadaan sekitarnya hanya berkabut dan terasa sangat dingin. Vincent memperhatikan sekitar , keadaanpun berubah. Pepohonan hijau berdiri dengan sangat rindang. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah dua orang yang tengah duduk berhadapan di depan danau kecil. Vincent tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa wanita yang mengenakan gaun berwarna soft pink itu adalah Kim Hyoyeon. Ia tampak cantik dan terus tersenyum. Ia menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan penuh ekspresi dalam. Tangan keduanya pun tergenggam erat. Tak ada pembicaraan yang Vincent dengar. Tapi tentunya Ia tidak bodoh untuk bisa menilai bahwa kedua orang yang duduk dihadapannya itu saling mencintai. Vincent tahu bahwa dirinya hanya bayangan untuk kedua orang ini. Jadi Vincent tak akan terlihat walaupun jaraknya kini hanya beberapa langkah. Vincent hanya ingin memastikan siapa pemuda itu?

"Oppa, aku akan dijodohkan." Hyoyeon terdiam sementara pemuda disampingnya mendelik kaget. Bisa terlihat jika rahangnya mengeras dan ekpresi marah tengah menguasainya.

"Dengan siapa?" Suara pemuda itu sangat pelan tapi penuh dengan nada kecewa.

"Dengan Kyuhyun Oppa. Setelah Ia menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Jepang nanti. Ia akan kembali ke Korea bersama kedua orang tuanya dan setelah itu kami akan menikah. Aku tidak mencintainya tapi aku juga tidak berani menentang perintah Appa."

"Kau mencintaiku, Hyeon?"

"Tentu saja." Hyoyeon mengangguk dengan antusias membuat pemuda itu membalas dengan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat seakan Ia takut kehilangannya.

"Baiklah kita bertemu di ruang musik nanti! Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikimu, Hyeon. Kau hanya untukku."

Bayangan itu kembali menghilang. Vincent merasa seperti terseret ke dalam pusaran waktu yang berputar-putar. Kepalanya terasa pening dan perutnya mual. Belum sempat untuk menormalkan pernafasannya. Tubuhnya telah berada di dalam ruangan musik yang sepi. Vincent menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengar dentingan piano yang dimainkan. Kim Hyoyeon tengah memainkannya.

Walaupun senja tengah berada dipenghujungnya dan menambah suasana gelap pada ruangan. Tapi Vincent dapat melihat ketika seorang pemuda yang sebelumnya bersama Hyoyeon di taman, tengah masuk dan berjalan mendekat. Sepertinya Hyoyeon tidak menyadari kedatangan pria itu karena permainan pianonya cukup terdengar keras. Vincent memekik kaget dan terjatuh di lantai ketika dalam gerakan sangat cepat. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau dan menancapkannya ke punggung Hyoyeon. Tubuh Vincent bergetar hebat melihat wajah Hyoyeon terantuk di atas tuts-tuts piano bersamaan dengan darah segar yang mengalir. Sekejap lantai berubah menjadi merah pekat.

Vincent menutup matanya dan mulai menangis. Ini adalah bagian dari "soul translator" yang sangat Ia benci. Vincent kembali untuk melihat saat-saat kematian roh yang meminta bantuannya. Tentu saja selalu kematian yang tragis. Tubuhnya kembali terhempas dan ketika Vincent menyadari. Ia sudah berada di halaman Universitas. Ia melihat dua orang yang sedang berlari di koridor yang sudah gelap. Kedua pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arah Vincent.

Vincent bisa melihat jika pemuda yang berada di depan terlihat sangat ketakutan dan berusaha untuk berlari menjauh dari kejaran pemuda di belakangnya.

"Xiumin." Teriak Vincent ketika dengan jelas melihat wajah pemuda yang tengah ketakutan itu. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah Xiumin terus saja berlari. Tapi, tubuhnya yang terlihat gemuk tidak memungkinkan untuk ia berlari lebih cepat. Hingga jarak dengan pemuda di belakangnya semakin dekat.

Xiumin merasakan jika tangannya ditarik kasar dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi chubbynya. Xiumin berusaha untuk melawan tetapi kekuatan pemuda itu lebih besar. Xiumin bisa merasakan jika lebam biru yang terasa perih telah menghiasi wajahnya. Bahkan darah mulai membanjiri. Tubuhnya terkulai lemah di atas halaman.

"Hentikan!" Xiumin memohon dengan suara yang sudah semakin parau dan lemah. Matanya membengkak bahkan pupil matanya telah memerah. Hidung, telinga dan mulut Xiumin semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Kau melihat aku membunuh wanita itu?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya." Xiumin mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun terasa sangat menyulitkan. Pemuda itu terus saja memukul wajah dan tubuh Xiumin. Ia seakan tak peduli jika Xiumin sudah kesakitan luar biasa.

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau tadi sempat berjalan melewati ruang musik dan berdiri di depan pintu masuk."

"Aku mohon. Hentikan! Aku tak akan melapor pada siapapun." Xiumin terus saja memohon tetapi pemuda yang tengah kalap itu tidak juga berhenti untuk terus memukulnya. Tubuh Xiumin benar-benar tidak bergerak lagi tetapi dadanya masih bergerak naik turun menandakan ia masih hidup. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala Xiumin dan membenturkannya pada aspal halaman dengan sangat keras. Kali ini Xiumin tidak bernafas lagi dan seluruh wajahnya tengah dipenuhi darah. Pemuda itu menyeret tubuh Xiumin ke arah taman dan melemparnya kasar. Seakan tubuh Xiumin adalah seongok daging yang sudah tidak layak dikonsumsi.

Vincent ingin rasanya untuk berteriak dan membalas perbuatan pemuda yang telah membunuh Hyoyeon dan Xiumin. Apalagi setelah melihat Xiumin tidak bergerak. Pemuda itu meninggalkannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Pemuda itu melajukan motor besarnya keluar dari kawasan Universitas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Vincent mendekat kearah tubuh Xiumin dengan lemah. Vincent bisa melihat raut wajah penuh kesakitan pada wajah terakhir Xiumin. Belum sempat Vincent menyentuh wajah Xiumin. Ia kembali tertarik dalam pusaran waktu dan setelah tersadar. Vincent mendapati tubuhnya telah kembali pada dunia nyata dan ruangan musik yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja kini di depannya sudah duduk pria yang sebelumnya tengah berada di depan piano. Vincent merasakan ekpresi murka pada pria itu.

"Siapa, kau?" Tanya Vincent dengan ekpresi ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini pria asing itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam seakan Vincent adalah pencuri yang tertangkap. Bahkan Lengan Vincent tengah dicengkram dengan kuat. Vincent bisa mendengar suara deru nafas dari pria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Vincent. Pria itu berbalik bertanya. Vincent nampak bingung untuk menjawabnya. Tentu saja, Ia tak mungkin mengatakan tengah bersembunyi . Keringat dingin kembali menghiasi wajah putihnya. Vincent merasakan hawa panas yang sangat mendominasi ruangan. Logika tentu saja akan bertanya, saat itu suhu pada mesin pendingin ruangan berada pada 15 derajat.

"Aku hanya kelelahan setelah merapihkan barang-barang kelas vokal yang tersimpan di gudang ini dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tubuhku memang tidak terlalu kuat jika sudah letih." Jawab Vincent secara random. Mungkin dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat membuat pria asing itu mempercayai ucapan Vincent. Vincent bisa merasakan bahwa genggaman pria itu pada lengannya perlahan mengendur. Pria itu sekarang membantu Vincent untuk berdiri dan duduk pada bangku kayu yang terletak di depan piano hitam. Tak ada lagi ekspresi panik dan kemarahan pada wajah pria itu.

"Kau mentor di kelas Vokal? Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh mahasiswamu untuk membereskannya?" Pria itu sudah duduk di samping Vincent dan memperhatikan Vincent dengan sangat teliti dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ya. Namaku Vincent. Aku mentor baru. Aku pikir aku bisa membereskannya sendiri. Lagipula mereka sudah kelelahan akibat jam detensi yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka semakin letih."

"Kyuhyun memang orang yang sangat tidak peduli terhadap apapun dan sangat menyebalkan." Vincent tertarik memperhatikan pria itu bukan pada apa yang tengah Ia ucapkan tetapi pada gesture yang secara tidak sadar dari pria itu. Sewaktu berbicara tentang Kyuhyun. Ia nampak mengepalkan tangannya dengan kencang. Bahkan Vincent bisa melihat guratan urat nadi yang terlihat. Rahangnya yang menegang serta ucapan yang terdengar pelan tapi sarat akan ketidak sukaan.

"Ku dengar, kau pindahan dari London. Untuk kualitas yang kau miliki. Sebaiknya kau mencari Universitas lain. Kau tidak akan menunjukan potensimu jika hanya menjadi seorang asisten. Apalagi untuk rekan seseorang seperti Kyuhyun."

"Sepertinya kau sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Boleh ku tahu alasannya?" Vincent sejenak mundur beberapa inchi ketika pria itu mendekat. Sangat dekat, hingga Vincent dapat melihat jelas urat nadi yang berkedut di pelipis pria itu. Pria itu meletakan kedua tangannya pada lengan Vincent. Jika saja bukan hawa panas dan ekspresi kemarahan yang terlihat di wajah pria itu. Mungkin Vincent akan sedikit merasa canggung. Tapi kali ini Vincent merasakan ketakutan dan kepanikan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Suara bass terdengar kencang bahkan mungkin lebih mirip teriakan membuat baik Vincent dan pria itu menjauh. Vincent melirik sekilas dan refleks tubuhnya berdiri. Pria yang baru saja berteriak adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ia berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum kecut.

"Salahkah aku? Jika curiga dengan kalian berdua. Di dalam gudang pada jam senggang dan ditambah dengan posisi yang sangat mencurigakan." Vincent mendelik kaget dan wajahnya merah menahan malu. Sungguh Kyuhyun benar-benar salah paham saat ini. Vincent baru saja ingin membantah ucapan Kyuhyun. Pria asing itu sudah terlebih dulu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jaga ucapanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Berhati-hatilah." Pria itu hanya mengucapkan sekilas lalu pergi keluar gudang. Begitu Ia sampai pada bagian pintu. Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Aku tidak akan takut, Choi Siwon." Pria itu mengabaikan teriakan Kyuhyun dan terus berjalan. Kini tinggal Vincent dan Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam gudang. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Vincent membuat Vincent semakin kikuk.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengintimidasi dan penuh kecurigaan. Vincent kali ini benar-benar ingin berlari menjauh. Ia bisa merasakan udara ruangan kembali normal . Hanya saja degupan jantungnya terdengar lebih kencang ketika sorot mata Kyuhyun begitu jelas tertuju padanya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Cho Kyuhyun?" Vincent menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Ia tahu Vincent menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Dia adalah Choi Siwon. Pengajar di kelas drama. Sebaiknya kau menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang dirinya. Entah kenapa? Aku merasa bahwa orang itu begitu membenciku. Padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu hal yang merugikannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Bukankah semua orang memang tidak menyukaiku?"

"Firasat buruk?" Vincent kebingungan sementara Kyuhyun membalas dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah? Hanya saja kami tidak pernah saling menatap, tersenyum apalagi berbicara. Aku memang bukan tipikal orang yang suka bersosialisasi. Tapi hubunganku dengan para mentor lainnya tidak seburuk dengan Siwon. Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap tajam Vincent. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun memang sedikit merasa keberatan saat memasuki gudang dan melihat posisi Vincent dan Siwon yang terlalu dekat. Sekilas Kyuhyun melihat dengan sudut pandangnya dan membuat hati kecilnya kurang nyaman.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya kelelahan sehabis merapihkan barang-barang. Kebetulan Siwon masuk dan menolongku. Tadi kami hanya berbicara singkat dan tidak melakukan apapun. Percayalah!"

"Tapi posisi kalian berdua seperti sedang berciuman." Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar sinis dan membuat wajah Vincent semakin bertambah merah.

Pletak...

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit, Vincent!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahkan kepalan yang cukup keras dari Vincent. Refleks Vincent tidak terduga.

"Sudahlah. Kau semakin membuatku sesak nafas dan pusing." Vincent berjalan dengan kesal bahkan Ia tidak ragu menabrak bahu Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya. Rupanya ucapan Kyuhyun yang tidak dipikir itu membuat Vincent benar-benar marah.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak tahu sejak tadi aku mencarimu. Kau terlihat lelah, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang dengan Aiden." Jawab Vincent ketus saat mendapati Kyuhyun telah berjalan tepat di sampingnya.

"Aiden sudah pulang duluan. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya dan Ia mengatakan akan menemani Ryeowook dan Hyukjae mengunjungi galeri Jongwoon."

"Kenapa Aiden tidak mengajakku atau paling tidak Ia memberitahuku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati tingkah Vincent yang menghentakan kakinya ke lantai dengan ekspresi memajukan mulutnya dan menggerutu. Sungguh ekpresi yang menurut Kyuhyun, sangat lucu.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau pulang bersamaku. Kau tampak sangat pucat dan kelelahan." Kyuhyun tidak menunggu persetujuan dari Vincent. Ia segera menarik tangan Vincent dan mengajaknya keluar dari gudang. Kyuhyun tak hentinya tersenyum melihat Vincent yang berusaha menolak dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Tak lama mereka menunggu di halte bus Universitas. Bus mereka datang. Mereka berdua naik dan memilih bangku belakang dan duduk berdampingan. Vincent tak berbicara apapun, sungguh Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa suara detakan jantung manusia itu tidak terdengar. Ia tentu akan benar-benar malu jika Kyuhyun bisa mendengar jantungnya yang bekerja di luar keadaan normal.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu lelah. Jika aku perhatikan, fisikmu tidak terlalu kuat untuk seorang pria pada umumnya." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Vincent yang ada disampingnya. Bahkan Ia mengelus rambut Vincent dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau menghinaku? Menyebalkan."

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir saja padamu, Vincent! Aku mengerti kenapa Aiden begitu protektif terhadapmu."

"Kurasa semua kakak-beradik akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkan diriku, Kyuhyun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku." Vincent tak kuasa untuk terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia memilih untuk menempelkan wajahnya pada jendela bus sambil memperhatikan jalanan.

"Aku tahu. Kau adalah soul translator. Seseorang yang memiliki banyak kelebihan. Tentu saja tidak mungkin kekuatan itu akan diberikan pada orang yang lemah. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin melihatmu jatuh sakit." Kali ini raut wajah Kyuhyun terlihat serius. Hanya saja Vincent tak melihatnya. Ia tetap pada pandangannya yang mengarah ke jendela.

"Aku tidak akan sakit." Hanya jawaban itu yang diucapkan Vincent dengan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakit yang kau rasakan bukan seperti kebanyakan orang lain. Berbagai macam kematian tragis yang harus kau saksikan. Lalu penderitaan roh-roh itu yang kau dengar langsung membuat tubuhmu melemah dan ikut merasakan apa yang mereka alami."

"Kau terlalu banyak tahu, Kyuhyun." Vincent memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun setelah jantungnya kembali normal. Ada jeda selama beberapa detik saat mereka tengah saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak ada suara. Hanya kedua sorot mata itu seakan saling menyelami masing-masing.

"Jika saja, bukan kau yang menjadi soul translator itu. Aku mungkin tidak akan peduli. " Kyuhyun mengeluarkan syal dari tasnya dan mengeratkan pada leher Vincent. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa syalnya dapat membuat Vincent sedikit lebih hangat. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Vincent memang kedinginan saat ini. Hanya saja, Ia terlalu keras kepala.

"Maksudmu?" Vincent sedikit kikuk dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Di dalam pikirannya saat ini. Ia sangat bingung dengan semua perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia butuh mengetahui alasan dibalik semua ini.

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Vincent. Ia sudah lebih dulu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Vincent dan mengenggam tangannya dengan erat. Vincent ingin rasanya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja. Tapi Vincent pun tahu bahwa dirinya sangat menyukai tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat manja ini.

Vincent bisa merasakan bahwa aura hangat yang sangat nyaman tercipta saat kedua tangan mereka tergenggam. Vincent bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang damai. Tak ada ekspresi marah, kesepian ataupun sombong. Hanya ada ketenangan saat deru nafas Kyuhyun terdengar teratur, kelopak mata yang tertutup dan senyum yang tercipta jelas.

"Aku memang tampan. Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, hyung." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Vincent tersentak kaget. Jika saja Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat Vincent yang semakin salah tingkah.

"Tunggu... Kyuhyun memanggilku, Hyung?" Vincent hanya bisa menyuarakan itu di dalam hatinya.

Malam itu belum ada penjelasan dan mereka pun sepertinya juga tidak ingin mencari jawaban dari tanda tanya besar. Mereka ingin menikmati sejenak rasa nyaman yang mungkin telah lama menghilang dari kehidupan mereka sebelumnya.

**00000000000000**

Siwon menatap refleksi tubuhnya yang terpantul pada cermin yang terdapat di dalam kamar mandi pribadinya. Tubuhnya yang sangat terbentuk dan berotot terlihat jelas karena saat ini, Ia hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk putih. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan terlihat acak-acakan dan masih basah. Matanya terpejam dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat ujung wastafel.

Deru nafasnya tak teratur dan saat matanya terbuka. Pupil matanya terlihat memerah. Tangannya yang terkepal. Ia angkat dan membenturkannya ke cermin. Hingga bunyi nyaring terdengar cukup keras. Cermin itu terbelah menjadi berkeping-keping dan terjatuh di lantai. Siwon merasakan jika tangannya yang sebelumnya sudah dijahit karena tertusuk pecahan gelas waktu itu. Kini kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah. Siwon duduk di lantai dengan bersandar pada dinding. Ia kembali menangis tetapi bukan pada sakit yang terasa pada tangannya.

Duk... duk...duk

Suara bising terdengar dari ketukan pintu yang terdengar tidak sabaran. Siwon hanya mengangkat wajahnya sekilas. Ia tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu.

"Siwon, apa yang terjadi? Hyung, mendengar suara pecahan kaca. Cepat buka!"

"Siwon, buka! Atau hyung akan mendobraknya!" Ancaman itu tidak membuat Siwon untuk beranjak. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan teriakan yang terdengar. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menaruh wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya sementara lantai kamar mandi sudah berubah dengan warna darah yang mengalir dari salah satu tangan Siwon.

Bruagh...

Benar saja, pintu itu akhirnya dibuka paksa. Terlihat Jongwoon dengan wajah panik dan semakin bertambah ketakutan ketika melihat tangan Siwon yang berdarah.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini, Siwon?" Jongwoon tak kuasa menahan tangisnya ketika melihat posisi Siwon yang sungguh sangat menyedihkan ini. Jongwoon mengambil handuk kecil dan melilitkan pada tangan Siwon yang terluka untuk mengurangi darah yang masih keluar. Kemudian Ia membantu Siwon berdiri dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia mendudukkan Siwon pada ujung tempat tidur. Lalu bergegas mencari kotak P3K untuk memberikan pertolongan agar luka Siwon tak bertambah parah. Sementara Siwon tetap diam membiarkan sang hyung melakukannya.

"Apa kau begitu membenci hyungmu ini?" Tanya Jongwoon disela kegiatannya memberikan perban pada tangan Siwon.

"Aku memang bukan hyungmu yang baik. Tapi ku mohon jangan siksa dirimu lagi." Jongwoon memeluk tubuh Siwon yang terasa sangat dingin. Begitu ia melepas pelukannya, Jongwoon terkejut dengan ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah Siwon. Matanya tertuju ke padanya, hanya saja itu tatapan kosong seakan jiwa dan raganya tidak berada di tempat yang sama.

"Aku yang membunuh Kim Hyoyeon." Ucap Siwon datar tanpa perubahan ekspresi. Sementara Jongwoon sangat terkejut. Bahkan karena terlalu terkejut, Jongwoon terjatuh hingga menimbulkan bunyi debam yang keras. Tangannya menutup mulutnya dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, Siwon? Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak ku mengerti."

"Aku menyukai Hyoyeon sejak Ia tinggal berhadapan dengan rumah Appa. Ya, hampir tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Kami juga menjalin hubungan hingga di Universitas. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini, hanya kami berdua. Aku sangat mencintainya, hyung. Saat ku tahu Hyeon akan dijodohkan oleh Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan rela melepaskannya untuk itu aku membunuhnya. Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang memilikinya. Kim Hyoyeon hanya untukku."

Jongwoon menatap dongsaengnya dengan sangat frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka pengakuan yang cukup frontal ini akan keluar dari mulut Siwon. Jongwoon tahu, ia tidak begitu akrab dengan dongsaengnya ini karena perceraian kedua orang tua mereka. Jongwoon tinggal bersama Omma sedangkan Siwon bersama Appa. Hingga saat sang Appa meninggal, akhirnya Siwon kembali tinggal bersama Jongwoon. Sejak saat itu Jongwoon baru mengetahui bahwa selama tinggal bersama sang Appa. Siwon selalu saja mendapat perlakuan kasar bahkan mengarah pada penganiayaan. Karakter Siwon berubah menjadi pria yang dingin dan sangat tertutup.

"Kau bohong, Siwon?" Jongwoon ingin sekali melihat ekspresi yang muncul saat Ia mengajukan pertanyaan pada Siwon. Siwon akan membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan tertawa lepas. Jongwoon ingin mendengar bahwa Siwon saat ini sedang berakting dan menipunya. Tapi Jongwoon harus menatap miris ketika Siwon tertawa mengejek. Jongwoon mengira Siwon hanya frustasi ketika Hyoyeon mati terbunuh. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pelakunya adalah dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Hyung, aku juga membunuh salah seorang mahasiswa baru saat itu. Kebetulan Ia melihat saat aku membunuh Hyeon. Aku juga membunuh kedua orang tua Kyuhyun saat pria brengsek itu akan menelusuri peristiwa kematian Hyeon. Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang akan merebut Hyeon dariku."

"Kenapa kau menjadi pembunuh, Siwon?" Jongwoon tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar sangat hebat. Dominasi antara keterkejutan, ketakutan dan kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain menganggu aku dan Hyeon. Sekalipun Ia sudah tidak ada. Aku tetap tidak ingin ada yang mengusiknya. Kim Hyoyeon hanya menjadi miliku sampai kapanpun." Siwon berdiri dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil t-shirt, jaket dan celana panjang kemudian memakainya. Setelah itu ia membuka laci yang terdapat pada meja kerjanya.

Jongwoon yang terus saja memperhatikan tingkah Siwon lalu Ia mendadak terkejut saat Siwon mengarahkan sebuah handgun.

"Hyung, kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu malam ini. Terima kasih kau telah berbaik hati menampungku. Kau sangat menyayangi Omma bukan? Untuk itu aku akan membiarkanmu menemani Omma di surga. Kasian dia, terlalu lama sendiri karena ku yakin Appa tidak mungkin berada di Surga. Omma tentunya akan senang bertemu denganmu."

Dduarr... dduaar...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

*** Update, apa pula ini? Lama sekali ( Dhee cuma bisa pasang senyum gaje... plus bungkuk badan minta maaf sedalem-dalemnya )

*** Untuk siwonest yg kali aja mampir ke FF ini... Dhee, peluk yach? Asli ngga da niat bikin cowok paling bikin ngiler di SUJU itu jadi nyeremin. Biz kayanya yg paling cocok ya, Choi Siwon.

*** Untuk fans Xiumin... ( Okey, dhee pasrah dilempar sampe mental ke kamar Xiumin ) tenang, dhee udah di-acc kok sama Xiumin bikin karakternya tragis gitu. He..he... ( kata Xiumin : siapa loh? –langsung dibikin beku seumur hidup )

*** Moga2 masih sabar untuk chapter selanjutnya yach?

Regards

Dhee


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre : Horror – Fantasy**

**Cast : Super Junior – EXO **

**Pairing : KyuMin **

Jika tertulis "_Jangan Dimainkan_" berarti jangan pernah kau berpikir atau mencoba untuk memainkannya. Rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menanti dengan pasti. ( The Reason ) – _**Dh**__**ee**_

.

.

.

.

_**The Reason**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Jongwoon, mantan mentor sebuah Universitas ternama Korea ditemukan tewas tertembak."**_

Vincent terdiam dalam keadaan sangat terkejut. Bahkan buku tebal yang tengah ia genggam terlepas ke lantai menimbulkan bunyi debam yang begitu kencang. Aiden yang tengah duduk di sofa panjang sambil menonton televisi menoleh kearah Vincent.

"Akupun sama terkejutnya dengan dirimu, hyung. Kemarin aku baru bertemu dengannya saat mengunjungi galerinya." Aiden hanya bisa memandang layar yang menampilkan gambar dari posisi Jongwoon yang terbaring di lantai dengan bersimbah darah. Vincent tidak merespon ucapan dari Aiden. Ia hanya mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan bersebelahan dengan Aiden.

"Polisi menghentikan penyelidikan atas permintaan dari Siwon, dongsaeng kandungnya. Itu yang dikatakan penyiar televisi. Alasannya, Siwon tidak ingin kasus ini menjadi konsumsi publik dan Ia menganggap Jongwoon bunuh diri." Aiden kembali menjelaskan kepada Vincent.

"Tidakkah hal ini terlalu aneh? Jika pihak kepolisian mempercayai ucapan Siwon. Aku hanya merasa bahwa Jongwoon tidak bunuh diri." Setelah diam dalam beberapa detik. Vincent bersuara dalam ekspresi dingin. Aiden hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon balasan.

"Kau ingin menyelediki kasus ini, hyung?"

"Tidak semua kasus kematian yang janggal, berhak aku campuri urusannya. Hanya saja ini menyangkut Siwon. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang ia perbuat dan aku tahu itu. Ia terkait dalam semua misteri yang ingin aku pecahkan." Vincent menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas secara teratur. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah seperti ia memiliki beban yang berat untuk segera dipecahkan.

"Jadi kau berpendapat bahwa pembunuh Kim Hyoyeon adalah Siwon. Bagaimana kau yakin akan hal ini, hyung?" Aiden merapatkan posisi duduknya dan mengelus telapak tangan Vincent. Jujur saja, Ia tidak ingin hyungnya yang sangat Ia sayangi memiliki kekuatan yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu. Hidupnya dan Vincent sudah cukup melelahkan. Apalagi harus ditambah dengan mengurusi hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang orang yang sudah mati.

"Kemarin sebuah petunjuk telah menarikku ke dalam peristiwa Hyoyeon sebelum meninggal. Aku melihatnya bersama satu sosok pemuda. Kemudian peristiwa itu berubah saat tepat Hyoyeon terbunuh dengan luka tusuk di punggungnya. Semua hal itu tidak berhenti. Aku ditarik kembali dan terlihat jelas pemuda itu juga membunuh salah satu mahasiswa yang secara tidak sengaja melihatnya membunuh Hyoyeon."

"Hyukjae pernah mengatakan bahwa Siwon memang sangat menyukai Hyoyeon. Jadi pemuda pembunuh itu adalah benar dirinya?" Aiden terlihat ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan sang hyung yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, semua persitiwa itu terus saja menghantuiku sejak kejadian aku bertemu dengannya di gudang penyimpanan. Aku belum tahu harus berbuat apa, Aiden. Hyoyeon tak pernah menemuiku lagi. Lalu sekarang Jongwoon tewas. Aku berpikir ini semua berkaitan dengan Siwon. Aku ingin menghentikan semua tingkah gilanya tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa?" Vincent mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kencang hingga terlihat guratan urat nadi.

"Bukankah pada kasus terdahulu para roh itu selalu mendampingimu hingga kau menemukan sang pembunuhnya. Lalu kau akan menemui pembunuh itu dan melakukan sebuah ritual yang tidak aku mengerti. Kemudian pembunuh itu akan muncul dan mengakui perbuatannya pada polisi lalu menyesal dengan sepenuh hati." Aiden mengerutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kondisi hyungnya saat ini. Vincent tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Ia terlihat sangat lelah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk kasus Hyoyeon. Dulu pada kasus sebelumnya. Setiap ada petunjuk yang Vincent temukan. Ia akan segera memecahkannya dan menemukan sang pembunuh.

"Siwon bukan hanya seorang pembunuh." Jawab Vincent singkat dengan membuka matanya. Ia melihat jika Aiden mendelik kaget. Ia tahu ada berjuta pertanyaan yang akan diutarakan Aiden.

"Siwon terlalu jauh mendeskripsikan keabadian. Ini kasus yang belum pernah aku temui karena aku harus melangkah lebih dalam menuju kegelapan untuk menembus jiwanya." Aiden hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan sang hyung. Aiden tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Vincent tentang keabadian dan kegelapan. Tapi Ia tidak begitu bodoh untuk beranggapan bahwa ini akan membuat sang hyung semakin menderita.

"Hyung, kumohon hentikan semua ini! Kita kembali ke London! Aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi padamu. Lagipula Hyoyeon sudah tidak menemui lagi." Aiden memeluk tubuh Vincent dengan erat. Nafasnya begitu memburu menandakan bahwa dirinya begitu takut.

"Maaf, Aiden. Aku sudah terlalu jauh melangkah." Vincent merasakan bahwa pelukan Aiden begitu kencang.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi, hyung. Aku hanya punya dirimu di dunia ini. Ku mohon lupakan semua kasus ini!" Aiden kini menangis hingga membasahi kaos putih yang dikenakan Vincent. Ia tidak peduli jika tangisannya semakin kencang terdengar. Ia hanya takut kehilangan.

"Aiden, hanya hyung yang bisa menjangkau Siwon. Kau tahu? Ini semua ada alasannya. Siwon membunuh Hyoyeon bukan Tuan Kangin ataupun Kyuhyun karena Ia ingin membuat kedua orang itu merasakan kepedihannya atas perbuatannya memisahkan mereka berdua. Jika saja Siwon membunuh Tuan Kangin atau Kyuhyun lebih dulu. Hyoyeon akan tahu dan berbalik membencinya. Itu yang lebih ditakutkan Siwon."

Vincent terdiam sebentar membiarkan sang dongsaeng menumpahkan ketakutannya dalam tangisan. Kemudian Ia menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aiden, cepat atau lambat Siwon akan membunuh mereka berdua setelah memastikan mereka berdua menderita dengan sangat dalam. Siwon membunuh semua orang yang berkaitan dengan mereka berdua."

"Aku takut kau akan ikut dibunuh juga, hyung." Vincent menggelengkan kepalanya singkat menjawab ucapan Aiden.

"Kau percaya padaku, Donghae? Dengarkan Sungmin hyung!" Vincent mendorong perlahan tubuh Aiden hingga mereka berhadapan. Vincent bisa melihat aura Aiden terlihat sedikit tersenyum ketika Ia memanggil nama kecil Aiden. Panggilan yang telah sengaja Vincent kubur bersama seluruh kenangan pahitnya. Vincent tahu bahwa Aiden lebih menyukai nama koreanya itu dan sayangnya Vincent tidak suka hingga memaksa Aiden melupakan semua kenangan kecil mereka.

"Sungmin hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan mati untuk kasus ini. Aku bisa menjamin itu walaupun aku tidak bisa terlalu yakin jika nanti aku akan sedikit menderita kesakitan. Jadi, kau mau percaya padaku, Donghae?" Aiden mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu. Vincent kembali memeluknya dan mengelus pundak Donghae perlahan.

"Apa yang membuat kasus ini berbeda, hyung? Hingga kau mengatakan bahwa harus menempuh kegelapan yang dalam." Akhirnya Aiden memberanikan diri untuk bertanya setelah tangisnya sedikit mereda. Vincent menghirup nafas dengan satu tarikan dan menghembuskannya kencang.

"Jasad Hyoyeon tidak berada di tempat Ia dimakamkan. Siwon mengambilnya tepat setelah ia baru dimakamkan. Kau tahu untuk apa? Siwon akan menghidupkan kembali Hyoyeon. Ia ingin membuat Hyoyeon yang baru."

Prangg...

Bunyi beberapa botol pecah mengagetkan baik Vincent dan Aiden. Vincent segera berlari kearah sumber suara. Betapa ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pria dengan mengenakan mantel panjang sudah berdiri tepat di apartemennya. Posisinya memang masih di depan pintu. Wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat bahkan kini ia telah terduduk di lantai. Lantai sudah berserakan dengan botol-botol minuman dingin yang pecah. Vincent berjalan mendekat dan mengelus pundak pria itu. Vincent kembali melihat ada aliran air mata yang sudah tumpah dari sudut matanya.

"Kyuhyun." Suara Vincent terdengar serak. Dalam satu gerakan, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Vincent. Tangannya melingkar pada bahu Vincent dan Vincent sendiri bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar di dalam pelukannya.

**000000000000**

Mansion ini tidak berbeda dengan bangunan mewah yang berada di kawasan elit pribadi Korea. Arsitektur bangunan dengan konsep mediterania. Pintu gerbang setinggi dua meter seakan menjadi simbol penutup kemegahan yang berada di dalamnya. Dari luar mansion ini mencerminkan bahwa sang pemilik sangat tertutup dan tentu saja kaya.

Pria, sang pemilik mansion berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Sayangnya, Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang orang katakan pada dirinya. Ia menenguk segelas wine dengan satu kali tegukan dan membanting gelas itu ke lantai. Beberapa maid yang kebetulan bekerja padanya hanya memandang takut. Sang majikan memang tak pernah bicara banyak pada mereka dan para maid pun juga tidak peduli selama sang majikan menggaji mereka dengan layak.

Pria itu berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju sebuah ruangan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya. Gelap, satu kata yang tergambar begitu pria itu membuka pintu ruangan. Ia terus berjalan maju dalam kegelapan. Sepertinya ia tidak merasa kesulitan sama sekali ataupun takut terjatuh. Ia terus melangkah hingga menuju sebuah anak tangga yang membawanya menuju ruangan bawah tanah.

Perlahan sedikit cahaya mulai memenuhi penglihatannya walaupun hanya cahaya remang-remang. Sumber cahaya hanya berupa lampu bohlam kecil. Terlihat sebuah meja ukuran sedang berada di tengahnya. Sebuah tabung besi sepanjang dua meter yang terbaring dan beberapa tabung lebih kecil berada di sampingnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dan mengelus perlahan tabung yang terbaring. Ia mengarahkan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya ia bawa dan membasuhnya pada tabung besi itu seakan tabung itu adalah miliknya yang sangat berharga.

Setelah beberapa menit, pria itu meletakan handuk kecil dan berjalan mendekat kearah sosok yang terikat dibagian ujung ruangan. Posisi pria itu tertunduk dengan mulut dibekap, tangan diikat di belakang dan kaki yang juga dililit dengan tali tambang yang cukup kencang. Bahkan karena terlalu kencang bisa terlihat pada kulit orang itu sudah membiru dan berdarah.

"Apa kabar Profesor Luhan?" Pria itu berjongkok di depan pria yang diikat. Pria berumur tiga puluh lima tahun yang diikat itu yang ternyata bernama Luhan. Sungguh Ia sangat ketakutan dan ingin berteriak. Hanya saja suara cicitan yang terdengar karena mulutnya yang dibekap.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan, bukan? Sebentar lagi tugasmu akan dimulai dan aku tidak menginginkan adanya kegagalan. Jika kau bertindak di luar itu. Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyakiti anak laki-laki kesayanganmu. Kau tentu masih ingat dengan penusukan yang ku lakukan pada Kyungsoo." Pria itu hanya tertawa sangat puas dengan terbahak-bahak melihat respon dari Luhan. Wajahnya bertambah ketakutan. Ia bahkan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan ikatan tambang di tangannya. Perlahan akibat gesekan yang terlalu kencang. Tangan Luhan kembali mengeluarkan darah hingga membasahi lantai di bawahnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun, Profesor. Semakin kau banyak bergerak maka tali itu akan melukaimu bahkan bisa saja memutuskan pergelangan tanganmu." Pria itu mendekat dan membuka kain yang membekap mulut Luhan. Luhan mencoba mengambil nafas dengan kuat.

"JANGAN SAKITI PUTRAKU, SIWON!" Luhan berteriak dengan kencang bahkan membuat wajah putihnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Pria bernama Siwon itu hanya merespon dengan berdiri dan mencengkram dagu Luhan.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bekerja sama denganku. Jika kau mengecewakanku. Kali ini aku tidak hanya akan membuat luka kecil pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Mungkin sebuah tusukan tepat pada dada kirinya. Tentunya juga pada satu-satunya orang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai hyung terbaikmu. Ya, Hyukjae. Tidak ada yang menyangka sama sekali bahwa kalian adalah saudara tiri. Bahkan aku yang pernah berteman dengan Hyukjae baru mengetahuinya kemarin. Secara tidak sengaja aku melihat Kyungsoo sekarang tinggal di Apartemen Hyukjae. Kyungsoo kecilmu itu hanya tahu kau sedang bertugas di Cina. Jadi sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengunjungi satu tempat dan menghabiskan mereka berdua dalam waktu singkat."

"Kau gila, Siwon. Kau tahu? Tidak ada satupun yang bisa membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati. Aku bukan Tuhan. Aku hanya seorang profesor yang mengembangkan teori untuk mengawetkan orang yang sudah mati. Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku sekarang dan jangan pernah ganggu lagi Kyungsoo dan Hyukjae hyung." Luhan tak bisa lagi menahan deraan air matanya. Sungguh Ia sangat takut membayangkan anak laki-laki dan juga hyung tirinya mati terbunuh.

"Santai saja profesor. Aku tak akan membunuhmu dalam waktu ini. Bagaimanapun juga kau telah membantuku untuk membuat jasad Hyoyeon utuh dan tidak cacat selama tujuh tahun ini. Semua ini berkat otak jeniusmu, Profesor Luhan." Siwon berjalan mengarah pada tabung yang terbaring itu dan membuka tuas yang terdapat pada bagian kiri. Ia mengerakkan dengan perlahan dan tabung itu terbuka.

Sosok wanita berambut pirang dengan mengenakan gaun putih selutut tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Sekilas tubuh Hyoyeon itu tidak tampak seperti orang yang sudah mati. Warna kulitnya putih bersinar dan terjaga. Tidak ada kerutan ataupun bau busuk yang tercium. Jasadnya benar-benar terjaga sempurna. Bahkan luka tusuk yang terdapat di punggungnya juga tidak mengalami pembusukan seperti halnya jasad orang mati. Siwon mengecup kening Hyoyeon cukup lama dan berakhir pada lumatan di bibir Hyoyeon. Tentu saja sang jasad akan diam tanpa merespon.

"Profesor, sekarang Aku ingin kau menggunakan otak jeniusmu lagi untuk menghidupkan Hyoyeon. Bagaimana jika aku beri waktu dua bulan?" Siwon kembali menarik tuas pada tabung itu dan membuatnya tertutup kembali. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Siwon. Ku mohon sadarlah! Aku hanya menciptakan metode ini untuk membantu mereka yang ingin mengawetkan jasad orang yang sudah meninggal. Aku tidak bisa membangkitkannya. Kau beri aku waktu berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun. Aku tetap tidak akan bisa membuat Hyoyeon hidup kembali." Luhan berteriak frustasi tapi sekali lagi Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Aku anggap kau setuju dengan perjanjianku. Sekarang aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku akan membiarkanmu berpikir. Aku percaya otak jeniusmu, profesor." Siwon kembali membekap mulut Luhan dengan kain setelah itu Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah sampai pada anak tangga. Siwon kembali menoleh. "Aku hanya bisa menjamin nyawa Kyungsoo dan Hyukjae dalam dua bulan ini, profesor. Aku akan membereskan dua pengganggu terlebih dahulu. Ya, Tuan Kangin dan juga Kyuhyun. Selamat malam, profesor."

Siwon menaiki tangga dan menghilang dari ruangan. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis penuh kesedihan.

"Kyungsoo, Hyukjae hyung maafkan aku." Luhan hanya bisa menyuarakan kesedihannya di dalam hati. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa teori yang ia ciptakan akan membuat nyawa sang anak dan juga hyungnya dalam bahaya.

**0000000000**

Aiden menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan perpaduan antara bingung, kesal dan kasihan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah Kyuhyun menginap dan menggunakan kamarnya. Kali ini Ia harus satu meja untuk melakukan sarapan bersama. Vincent, sang hyung bahkan yang mengusulkan setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang secara tidak terduga berada di Apartemennya dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau.

"Aduh... panas." Aiden meletakan kembali cangkir coffe-nya dengan ekspresi cemberut. Karena emosinya yang tidak dalam keadaan bagus sejak semalam membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa cangkir coffe yang baru saja diberikan oleh Vincent masih dalam keadaan mengepul.

"Hyung, lebih baik aku tidur saja! Hari ini libur dan jangan menggangguku. Kau, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja? Menyusahkan!" Gerutu Aiden dan ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Vincent hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan dia. Aiden memang masih manja."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearah Vincent yang sedang sibuk mengolah adonan untuk membuat pancake. Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Vincent yang terlihat serius. Ia melihat ada buliran keringat yang membasahi wajah putihnya. Refleks Kyuhyun mengambil tissue yang terletak di atas meja makan. Ia lalu menggunakan tissue itu untuk menghapus keringat pada wajah Vincent. Vincent yang tersentak kaget dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan wadah yang digunakan untuk membuat adonan.

"Maaf, Aku tidak berniat membuatmu kaget. Aku hanya ingin menghapus keringatmu." Kyuhyun juga ikut panik dan terlihat berulang kali meminta maaf. Vincent hanya tersenyum dan beralih untuk membersihkan lantai yang kotor.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di sofa. Aku akan membuat roti isi saja karena adonan pancake ini tak mungkin ku pakai lagi." Vincent hanya memandang lantai di bawahnya. Ia tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya kembali berpacu kencang saat tangan Kyuhyun berada di wajahnya tadi.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah tetapi Ia tidak ingin menganggu Vincent lagi. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa. Sejenak Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya melakukan hal itu. Gerakan refleks itu tercipta begitu saja. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa saat bersama dengan Vincent. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan tidak takut untuk menunjukan siapa dirinya. Ia dengan santai meluapkan semua kesedihan dan kesepiannya. Kyuhyun awalnya memang hanya menganggap Vincent sebagai sosok hyung yang baik. Sebagai anak tunggal tentu saja Kyuhyun tak pernah merasakan bagaimana mempunyai seorang hyung. Kehadiran Hyoyeon sempat membuat Kyuhyun merasa mempunyai saudara. Tapi semua itu hilang setelah Hyoyeon tewas dan juga kedua orang tuannya.

Hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Bahwa Ia tidak menginginkan Vincent sebagai seorang hyung. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin berbeda...

Beberapa saat menunggu. Vincent datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua buah roti isi dan dua cangkir coffe hangat. Ia meletakan di atas meja dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk sarapan. Kyuhyun mengambil secangkir coffe dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Apa kehadiranku mengganggumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun singkat dan Vincent hanya menggeleng.

"Awalnya aku memang hanya ingin mengunjungi. Begitu aku sampai di depan apartemenmu. Aku mendengar Aiden menangis dan kebetulan pintumu tidak terkunci. Aku langsung masuk dan mendengar semua yang kalian berdua bicarakan. Saat kau mengatakan bahwa Siwon adalah pelakunya. Tentang niatnya membunuhku juga Tuan Kangin. Namun, hal yang membuatku lebih sakit adalah saat kau mengatakan Siwon juga mencuri jasad Hyoyeon dan berniat menghidupkan kembali. Itu membuatku semakin marah dan ketakutan. Apakah itu semua benar, Vincent?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk kembali mengontrol emosinya saat Vincent menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan ini semua saat berada di gudang penyimpanan kemarin. Setidaknya saat itu Siwon berada tepat di depanmu." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lebih pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Vincent hanya membalas dengan ucapan singkat.

"Jika Siwon memang mencintai Hyoyeon. Seharusnya Ia menunjukkan kepada Tuan Kangin. Aku pun akan dengan senang hati jika Hyoyeon memang menyukai Siwon. Semua ini jalan yang amat salah dilakukan oleh Siwon. Dia membunuh banyak orang yang seharusnya bisa bahagia. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk semua ini, Vincent?"

Vincent terdiam karena sejujurnya Ia pun tidak tahu harus melangkah seperti apa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua permasalahan ini. Bagaimana seseorang bisa berbuat seperti ini, menghabiskan banyak jiwa karena sebuah perasaan tersakiti. Terlalu banyak hingga Vincent merasa banyak jiwa yang bergantung padanya.

Kyuhyun melihat keraguan di wajah Vincent. Ia memperhatikan Vincent yang hanya memandang lantai di bawahnya. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dan duduk tepat di depan Vincent. Ia menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Vincent. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Vincent kembali terkejut dan hendak melepas tautan tangan mereka. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan sigap menahannya.

"Jika kau merasa permainan ini menyulitkan. Aku akan berada di sampingmu untuk membantu. Aku tidak tahu bantuan apa yang bisa aku berikan. Setidaknya saat kau merasa sakit. Aku akan menjagamu nanti."

Vincent tak tahu entah kenapa? Ia merasa sangat sulit untuk bernafas saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang baru saja Ia ucapkan. Ia melihat bahwa Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Vincent mencoba kembali melepas tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun. Usahanya tidak berhasil karena Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk melepasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Awalnya aku ingin mengganggapmu sebagai hyungku. Hanya saja, Aku keliru." Kyuhyun terdiam dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya. Mereka berdua terdiam seakan mencoba bermain di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Vincent duduk bersandar pada sofa sedangkan Kyuhyun berpindah dan duduk di sebelah Vincent.

"Pertama, Aku ingin kau membuat Siwon mengetahui kesalahannya. Tentu seperti yang kau katakan. Ini semua dengan caramu sebagai soul translator. Ia harus tahu bahwa pihak yang tersakiti disini adalah diriku. Bagaimana dia membuatku kehilangan Hyoyeon, kedua orang tuaku bahkan Tuan Kangin yang sudah seperti orang mati karena kesedihannya."

"Kedua, Aku ingin membantumu. Setidaknya saat kau merasakan sakit akibat permainan ini. Aku bisa menjagamu."

"Ketiga, Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan satu hal sebelum terlambat. Aku tidak tahu Siwon akan muncul kapan dan membunuhku. Untuk itu aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Vincent. Aku... mencintaimu."

Vincent ingin rasanya berteriak pada takdir. Bagaimana mungkin untuk pertama kalinya Ia mendengar pernyataan yang terasa sangat menyedihkan. Vincent ingin marah. Kenapa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan? Dibuang oleh kedua orang tuannya saat dirinya dan sang adik masih sangat kecil. Hidup dalam panti asuhan dan mencari jati diri mereka sendiri dalam hirup pikuk kota London. Berjuang keras untuk hidup layak. Untuk itu Ia sangat membenci nama Sungmin yang membuatnya kembali mengingat seluruh kebencian di dalam hidupnya. Kini saat nama itu bukan lagi Sungmin. Ia tetap harus menerima kepedihan saat orang yang juga Ia cintai menyatakan perasaannya dengan sebuah ancaman akan dibunuh.

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan menarik nafas panjang. "Aku bukan remaja yang membutuhkan jawaban atas pernyataanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku saja. Aku sudah bahagia setelah mengatakannya padamu. Baiklah, Aku pulang sekarang."

Kyuhyun baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah. Ia berhenti ketika merasakan tangan mungil yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia juga merasakan ketika Vincent meletakkan wajahnya dibagian belakang tubuh tegap Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pergi!" Hanya dua kata itu yang bisa Vincent ucapkan. Lidahnya kembali kelu seakan ribuan kosa kata telah hilang di dalam kinerja otaknya.

Kyuhyun mengelus telapak tangan Vincent dengan sangat lembut dan melepaskannya. Bukan untuk meninggalkannya tetapi...

Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Vincent. Kyuhyun mengecup surai lembut Vincent dan menghirupnya dalam. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan sesuatu dikehidupannya. Ia bahkan akan rela untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah permainan yang mungkin saja akan mengorbankan nyawanya nanti. Semua hal mempunyai alasan.

Dan alasannya _karena ini bukan lagi tentang kau. Tetapi kita berdua_

Di saat kedua pria itu sedang berpelukan. Aiden hanya bisa tersenyum dari balik celah pintu kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat bahwa kedua pria dewasa itu hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sedang mereka rasakan. Tanpa perlu banyak ribuan kata yang terucap dan tanpa perlu gesture tubuh yang berlebihan.

"Sungmin hyung. Jika Kyuhyun bisa mengembalikan semua mimpi indahmu. Aku akan sangat bahagia. Korea tidaklah buruk seperti yang kau pahami selama ini." Aiden menutup pintunya perlahan dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Rupanya Ia tidak tega menganggu kedua pria itu dan membiarkan rasa laparnya untuk tertahan sebentar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

*** Aduh beneran kaga itu,,,, SS5 Ina tgl 1 sama 2 juni? Please,, jgn mpe lagi beli tiketnya pake acara nginep semaleman gitu plus jadi gembel di Twins Plaza ( inget pas SS4 kmrin ) huaha...ha...ha...

*** Otre,,, ini mendekati chapter2 terakhir... Jadi,,, semoga masih sabar yach menantikan kejutan di chapter selanjutnya. ( siapa yang akan dibunuh selanjutnya yach? )

Regards

Dhee


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre : Horror – Fantasy**

**Cast : Super Junior – EXO **

**Pairing : KyuMin **

Jika tertulis "_Jangan Dimainkan_" berarti jangan pernah kau berpikir atau mencoba untuk memainkannya. Rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menanti dengan pasti. ( The Reason ) – _**Dh**__**ee**_

.

.

.

.

_**The Reason**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Salju bertumpuk setebal lima centimeter menutupi jalanan Korea. Udara pada malam semakin terasa menusuk tubuh. Korea tengah berada pada suhu dibawah nol. Tidak ada aktifitas yang terlihat dari kota yang paling sibuk ini. Bahkan beberapa pusat pertokoan pun telah tutup lebih awal. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri menghangatkan tubuh di dalam rumah. Ya, bisa dibayangkan beberapa menit kau berdiam diri ditengah udara yang tidak bersahabat. Maka bisa dipastikan kau akan membeku.

Begitu juga dengan bangunan sederhana yang terletak dipemukiman di pinggiran kota. Sang pemilik rumah terlihat sibuk dengan alat pembuat coffe yang terdapat di atas meja bundar berwarna cokelat. Umurnya yang telah menginjak lima puluh tahun tak membuatnya melakukan sesuatu dengan lambat. Hanya saja raut wajahnya nampak kosong seakan diliputi kesedihan yang mengambil seluruh semangat hidupnya. Ia menuangkan coffe ke dalam cangkir putihnya dan berjalan menuju bangku kayu yang langsung menghadap sebuah televisi berlayar datar.

Ting..tong..

Bunyi bel yang terdengar kencang, menghentikan kegiatan pria paruh baya itu. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sejenak seutas senyum hadir ketika melihat siapa orang yang tengah menganggu waktu santainya.

"Silakan masuk, Siwon!" Ucap pria itu dengan sangat sopan. Siwon mengangguk dan melangkah masuk mengikuti sang pemilik rumah. Siwon sejenak melirik keadaan sekitar dan memang terlihat dengan jelas bahwa sang pemilik berada di rumah seorang diri. Siwon mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa.

Sang pemilik rumah berjalan menuju dapur. Beberapa menit, Ia kembali dengan secangkir coffe dan memberikannya kepada Siwon.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Siwon? Apakah ada masalah di Universitas?"

"Tidak Tuan Kangin. Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau sedang sakit. Maka aku menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung." Siwon menampilkan ekspresi penuh perhatian dengan nada bicara yang dibuat sesendu mungkin. Pria paruh baya itu hanya membalas dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kau menjengukku disaat udara yang tidak bersahabat seperti sekarang. Jangan memaksakan diri, Siwon. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Lagipula kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku ini memang sudah tua dan berpenyakitan." Kangin tetap saja menjelaskan dengan tertawa. Nada suaranya penuh kehangatan seakan ia sedang berbicara dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Kau tidak kesepian, Tuan Kangin?" Kangin hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatap pigura kecil yang terdapat di atas lemari setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon.

"Rasanya 7 tahun ini sungguh sangat melelahkan dan Aku ingin menyerah." Ucap Kangin singkat tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Siwon yang telah berubah dengan pandangan tajam dan senyum sinis.

"Kau merindukan putri kecilmu itu, Tuan Kangin?" Tanya Siwon lagi dan Kangin hanya membalas dengan mengangguk. Kangin mengambil pigura dan memandangnya cukup lama. Perlahan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Siwon yang melihat hal itu mendecih kesal. Ekspresi ketidaksukaan dan kebencian mengalir kuat dari wajahnya. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kencang. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel tebal berwarna hitam yang tengah ia kenakan.

"Sekarang, sudah tiba waktumu!" Siwon berdiri tepat dihadapan Kangin. Kangin sangat terkejut dengan membelalakan matanya ketika sebuah handgun tengah mengarah tepat di depannya. Tubuhnya refleks untuk mundur tapi Siwon sudah terlebih dulu mencengkram bahu Kangin. Pigura yang tergenggam di tangan Kangin, diambil dan dilemparkan ke lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kangin mencoba untuk memberikan perlawanan dengan mendorong tubuh Siwon dan membuat Siwon terjatuh dengan posisi terjerembab ke lantai. Refleks, Siwon menarik pelatuk pada handgun yang masih tergenggam di tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik, berganti tubuh kekar Kangin yang ambruk ke lantai. Proyektil runcing itu tepat menembus dada kiri Kangin. Darah mulai terlihat mengalir dari balik sweater hitam yang Kangin kenakan.

Siwon berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Kangin. Ia melihat dada Kangin masih bergerak naik turun walaupun dalam gerakan yang sangat lambat. Siwon kembali mengarahkan handgun dan menembakkan dengan membabi buta. Siwon seakan tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terlihat seakan tidak peduli dengan jeritan kesakitan dari Kangin. Matanya seakan buta melihat darah yang terus saja keluar dan membasahi lantai bermarmer putih.

Setelah memastikan Kangin sudah tidak bernyawa. Siwon menyimpan kembali handgun dibalik mantel tebalnya dan berjalan keluar. Raut wajah tak bersalah seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Bahkan sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan terlihat mendominasi wajah tampan seorang Siwon.

00000000000

Halaman Korea University of Art dipenuhi oleh ratusan mahasiswa yang berbaris dengan rapi. Pada barisan paling depan berdiri juga para staff pengajar. Seharusnya suasana yang terdengar adalah riuh tetapi kali ini hanya keheningan dengan ekspresi sedih yang lebih mendominasi. Semua nampak menundukan kepala.

Sebuah peti kayu panjang tengah terbaring diantara kumpulan orang-orang itu. Pigura besar yang menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas lengkap berwarna hitam nampak tersenyum. Seorang pastur berdiri di sana memimpin doa membuat suasana semakin terasa menyayat hati. Beberapa mahasiswa bahkan tak sanggup menahan air mata mereka.

"Terbaring dengan damai. Sosok penuh kebajikan dan teladan yang sempurna. Semoga Tuhan mengangkatnya ke surga dan menjadikannya tenang di sana, amin." Suara pastur terdengar mengakhiri acara penghormatan terhadap jenazah Kangin.

Peti itu diangkat dan dimasukan ke dalam limousin hitam. Kyuhyun berada tepat di depan dengan mengangkat pigura. Kyuhyun tidak menangis tetapi tatapan matanya terlihat kosong seakan tubuh dan jiwanya tidak bersatu pada tempat yang sama. Tidak ada senyuman bahkan smirk andalannya pun tidak terlihat. Kyuhyun bagaikan mayat hidup yang bisa berjalan. Wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat, matanya membengkak dengan pupil mata yang memerah.

Vincent yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh Ia tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Vincent bahkan lebih merasa bahagia ketika Kyuhyun bertindak arogan terhadap mahasiswanya dibandingkan Ia harus melihat Kyuhyun yang penuh kesedihan.

Pemakaman dilaksanakan di atas sebuah bukit yang dikhususkan sebagai tempat pemakaman umum. Letaknya yang berada paling atas dengan sebuah kubah kecil dengan tambahan tanaman bunga dan pohon-pohon rindang. Beberapa pelayat nampak sudah meninggalkan pemakaman. Hanya tersisa Kyuhyun, Vincent, dan Aiden. Kyuhyun masih terduduk bersimpuh di sebelah pusara Kangin. Ia sama sekali tidak berbicara. Ia hanya menunduk sambil memandangi batu pualam yang terukir huruf-huruf hangeul dengan warna gold.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau temani Kyuhyun! Kurasa Ia sangat membutuhkanmu. Aku pulang terlebih dulu." Aiden menepuk pundak Vincent dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Vincent sejenak ragu untuk mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Ia memberanikan diri untuk ikut duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan mengelus telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang terkepal erat. Tangan itu terasa sangat dingin.

"Kyu?" Suara Vincent terdengar sangat pelan.

"Janjimu, tidak akan ada lagi nyawa yang hilang. Lalu ini apa? Kemarin Jongwoon, mantan pengajar dan juga kakak kandung Siwon. Sekarang Tuan Kangin." Kyuhyun tidak merubah posisinya. Matanya masih tertuju pada nisan itu. Sementara Vincent merasa sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa Siwon akan membunuhku dan Tuan Kangin. Tapi kau hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seharusnya kau melakukan sesuatu agar Tuan Kangin tidak terbunuh dan tidak akan ada lagi korban lainnya. Kau tahu rasanya kehilangan, Vincent? Ini sangat menyakitkan." Kyuhyun setengah berteriak bahkan ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan wajahnya kembali basah oleh air mata. Vincent mencoba memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun tapi refleks Kyuhyun menjauh dan menolak.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun." hanya itu yang bisa Vincent katakan dengan suara yang tertahan. Vincent tak sanggup lagi menahan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya. Sungguh rasanya terasa sakit.

"Maaf, aku telah mengecewakanmu. Sebaiknya aku pergi." Vincent berdiri dan hendak melangkah. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Vincent dengan sangat erat. Vincent memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Ku mohon maafkan sikapku tadi! Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Vincent. Kini aku benar-benar sendiri. Jangan tinggalkan, aku!" Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Vincent seakan jika Kyuhyun melepasnya maka Vincent akan menjauh pergi.

"Aku mohon mengerti, Vincent. Aku benar-benar sangat kacau hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan Vincent merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang bekerja lebih kencang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyu. Aku tahu kondisimu sekarang sedang memburuk. Sebaiknya kita pulang!" Vincent melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Vincent mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan pemakaman. Kyuhyun memutar tubuh sebentar dan membungkuk 90derajat kepada makam Kangin. Kemudian Ia mengikuti Vincent untuk berjalan menuruni bukit.

"Kyu, aku hanya tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi tentunya tidak secara detail, semua itu hanya gambaran untukku. Aku tahu bahwa Siwon akan membunuh Jongwoon dan Tuan Kangin karena gambaran itu terlihat samar sebelum kejadian ini terjadi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan dan dimana. Aku juga tidak bisa menceritakan itu kepada semua orang karena tugasku hanya untuk melihatnya sebagai keistimewaan soul translator. Semua misteri hanya sang pencipta yang mengetahui karena memang dirinya yang sudah menuliskan." Vincent menjelaskan diperjalanan menuruni bukit dan Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya apa giliranku, Vincent? Ku harap kau bisa terlebih dulu membuat Siwon mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatannya."

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, aku akan memulai permainanku malam ini. Kau akan menemaniku, Kyu? Sesuai janjimu, jika aku membutuhkanmu. Kau akan berada di sampingku bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sebagai respon balasan atas pertanyaan Vincent. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah mobil putih yang terparkir di halaman pemakaman.

00000000000

Siwon nampak terkejut ketika seorang maid mengedor pintu kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Siwon yang baru saja terlelap, melempar kasar selimutnya ke lantai. Ia membuka pintu dan menatap sang maid dengan marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maaf Tuan. Ada suara bising yang terdengar dari lantai basement. Suaranya semakin kencang dan makin lama seperti jeritan." Maid itu menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan pucat. Siwon yang mendengar langsung berlari menuju tempat yang dikatakan sang maid.

Siwon mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka basement lantai bawah. Kegelapan adalah hal yang pertama muncul. Siwon segera mengunci pintu kembali. Ia tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk memasuki ruangan ini. Siwon berjalan di dalam gelap. Telapak kakinya yang telanjang dibiarkan meraba karpet kasar yang dibuat garis lurus untuk memberinya arah ketempat yang dituju. Suara jeritan seperti yang dikatakan sang maid terdengar di telinganya. Siwon menuruni anak tangga hingga sebuah cahaya terlihat. Hawa dingin yang tidak wajar terasa ditengkuknya.

Siwon tak melihat apapun yang aneh di depannya. Semua nampak biasa, ada tabung besar yang terbaring, beberapa tabung kecil, meja cokelat dan seseorang yang terikat dibagian ujung ruangan. Orang itu nampak terpejam, entah karena kelelahan atau apapun itu alasannya, Siwon tidak peduli. Hanya saja suara-suara jeritan itu terdengar tanpa wujud. Suara benda-benda yang dibuang ke lantai, suara tembakan, dan suara tangis terasa menusuk pendengarannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Siwon menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah sosok yang terikat. Ia menguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria itu dengan kasar hingga pria itu membuka matanya. Siwon menarik kain yang membekap mulut pria itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dari mana semua suara ini?" Tanya Siwon dengan marah. Sementara Luhan, pria yang diikat hanya memandang sekitar dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mendengar apapun." Luhan menjawab sekilas dan membuat Siwon mencengkram rambut pirang Luhan hingga Luhan menjerit kesakitan.

"Jangan membohongiku, profesor bodoh. Apa kau mau aku membunuh Kyungsoo malam ini juga?" Ancam Siwon dengan berteriak. Beberapa helai rambut Luhan ikut terlepas karena cengkraman kuat dari tangan Siwon.

"Tapi aku benar. Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun. Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi, Siwon." Luhan mencoba menjelaskan sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa telingamu sudah tuli? Suara ini sungguh menyakitkan telingaku. Suara jeritan, tembakan dan barang yang dilempar ke lantai. Maidku saja mendengarnya." Siwon melepas tangannya dan kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Semakin lama suara itu semakin terdengar cukup jelas. Udara dinginpun seakan membuat tubuhnya beku.

"Siwon, bukankah seluruh maidmu sedang berlibur? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku siang tadi saat mengantarkanku makan siang. Kau hanya sendiri di mansion ini." Luhan sejujurnya sangat takut mengatakan hal ini. Tapi orang di depannya itu semakin terlihat tidak rasional.

Siwon yang mendengar ucapan Luhan, berdiri kaku. Ia mulai berpikir dan menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar. Hanya ada dirinya di dalam mansion. Tiba-tiba banyak pertanyaan muncul di dalam pikiran Siwon.

"Siapa wanita yang mengetuk pintunya tadi?"

"Darimana asal hawa dingin dan semua suara ini?"

"Dan lalu, Mengapa hanya aku yang mendengar suara ini? Kenapa Luhan yang berada di dalam ruangan ini tidak mendengarnya sama sekali?"

Siwon memukul meja kayu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga meja itu ambruk dan patah. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dengan sangat frustasi. Sementara Luhan yang ditinggalkan hanya memandangnya dengan sinis. Luhan beralih memperhatikan ruangan sekitar dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Sejujurnya Luhan memang merasakan hawa yang berubah tapi Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara seperti yang Siwon katakan. Luhan menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit yang berupa bata-bata hitam.

"Kurasa hukuman akan mulai dijatuhkan padamu, Siwon."

_-The other side-_

Kyuhyun nampak kebingungan. Alisnya terangkat dan dahinya mengkerut mengamati kegiatan pria yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah buku tebal yang terbuka. Tangan kanan pria itu memegang sebuah tongkat kecil seukuran dua puluh centimeter yang berukir dengan tulisan dan simbol-simbol yang Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ada sebuah batu kecil berwarna hijau zamrud yang menyala bersamaan dengan lafal yang terdengar.

"Sudah perhatikan saja! Tidak perlu berpikir terlalu keras. Aku saja yang seumur hidup menyaksikan ini, tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sungmin hyung." Aiden sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh hyungnya.

"Sungmin? Siapa Sungmin?" Kyuhyun giliran menatap Aiden dengan bingung.

"Itu nama asli Vincent hyung. Namanya Lee Sungmin dan namaku Lee Donghae. Kami memang orang Korea. Kedua orang tua kami pindah ke London. Entah apa masalahnya? Kami ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kedua orang tua kami. Sungmin hyung tidak menceritakan alasannya. Ia hanya bilang. Aku harus melupakan semuanya termasuk nama asli kami. Ia sangat membenci semua masa lalu kami." Aiden merasa bahwa pria disebelahnya ini setidaknya harus tahu tentang masa lalu mereka. Aiden hanya yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan menyakiti hyungnya itu.

Keduanya berhenti ketika Vincent berteriak dengan menancapkan tongkat itu tepat pada bagian tengah buku. Kali ini sebuah cahaya merah menyala terpancar. Lembaran buku yang semula hanya berupa kertas putih polos kini sudah berubah dengan tulisan-tulisan yang terukir dengan tinta merah. Tubuh Vincent bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun baru saja akan mendekat tetapi Aiden terlebih dulu menahannya.

"Jangan dulu, Kyuhyun! Ritualnya belum selesai. Kita tidak boleh menganggunya. Percayalah, Sungmin hyung bisa menghadapinya. Ini baru awal dari pekerjaan yang Ia lakukan. Ia hanya akan menuliskan dulu kepada jiwa Siwon." Mendengar ucapan Aiden. Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk mendekat ke arah Vincent. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melihat Vincent dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Aiden menarik Kyuhyun mendekat setelah melihat tubuh Vincent yang sudah kembali tenang. Vincent masih berdiri kaku. Kyuhyun sejenak merasa takut melihat sosok berbeda dari Vincent. Matanya berubah menjadi hijau serupa dengan cahaya pada tongkat yang Vincent pegang.

"Jangan bicara dulu! Sungmin hyung masih belum menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya." Aiden berbisik dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah buku yang tertulis oleh tinta merah.

_Aku menjemput untuk mengembalikan semua yang tersesat_

_Aku menuntun mereka menuju pintu kematian yang abadi_

_Aku menembus dalam gelap yang berselimut oleh darah ketamakan_

_Aku akan menghancurkan tiap keping kesalahan _

_Aku, soul translator _

_Lee Sungmin_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

***** **lanjut,,, chapter berikutnya

Regards

Dhee


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre : Horror – Fantasy**

**Cast : Super Junior – EXO **

**Pairing : KyuMin **

Jika tertulis "_Jangan Dimainkan_" berarti jangan pernah kau berpikir atau mencoba untuk memainkannya. Rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menanti dengan pasti. ( The Reason ) – _**Dh**__**ee**_

.

.

.

.

_**The Reason**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Vincent terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Matanya memang terpejam tapi kesadarannya masih terjaga. Pikirannya tengah melintas menuju berbagai jalur menemukan berbagai macam jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Selimut tebal berwarna merah muda yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Nyatanya tidak juga membuatnya merasa hangat. Udara dingin begitu terasa di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Suara bass Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Vincent membuka matanya. Senyum tercipta di atas bibirnya yang melengkung sempurna. Vincent bangun dan bersandar pada tepian tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat kepada Vincent.

"Minumlah! Ini teh jepang. Rasanya memang sedikit pahit tapi aku bisa menjamin akan membuatmu lebih baik dan nyaman." Kyuhyun mengacak lembut rambut Vincent. Vincent merasakan hangat bersamaan dengan sensani teh yang Ia minum.

Vincent menaruh cangkir di atas lemari kecil yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Vincent kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng.

"Apakah kau takut ketika melihat apa yang baru saja aku lakukan tadi, Kyu? Maaf." Vincent terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengenggam tangannya erat. Posisi mereka masih duduk berhadapan dalam jarak lumayan dekat.

"Kau memang terlihat berbeda dan menyeramkan tapi aku tahu bahwa itu bukanlah dirimu. Kau hanya sedang melakukan tugasmu, Vincent."

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Apa peduliku jika para roh yang mati tidak dalam keadaan wajar? Aku ingin kehidupan normalku, seperti orang lain." Vincent menutup matanya sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam seakan mengerti bahwa Vincent ingin mengeluarkan semua kepenatan yang mengalir di dalam dirinya. Dan ternyata benar, Vincent kembali bersuara.

"Tidak pernah ada yang peduli denganku dan Aiden. Jadi untuk apa aku harus melakukan semua ini? Aku tidak mengenal satupun dari para roh itu yang meminta bantuannku." Vincent merasakan jika Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya. Sentuhan lembut dan sedikit basah terasa pada bibir tipisnya dan ketika Vincent membuka matanya perlahan. Bisa Ia lihat jika Kyuhyun tengah menciumnya lembut.

Tak ada pergerakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya ingin menempelkan bibir tebalnya. Vincent bisa mendengar jika degupan jantungnya bekerja berkali lipat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya kaku tapi Vincent menyukainya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan perlahan sedikit bergerak mundur hingga ciuman singkat itu terpisah.

"Sekarang aku peduli padamu. Selama Siwon belum membunuhku. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Kita akan bersama-sama menyelesaikan tugasmu. Aku butuh dirimu dan dirimu juga memerlukan aku bukan? Sekarang lebih baik tidurlah! Aku tahu kau sangat lelah." Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Vincent di atas tempat tidur. Sejenak Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir kemudian ia merubah posisinya dengan berbaring di samping Vincent. Vincent nampak lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Vincent memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu." Kyuhyun mengangkat selimut merah muda milik Vincent dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ketika Vincent memutuskan untuk ikut terpejam. Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dan mendekap tubuh Vincent.

Vincent bisa merasakan jika dirinya bagaikan tengah berada di taman penuh dengan jutaan bunga berwarna-warni, kicauan burung serta tiupan udara yang sejuk. Sungguh Ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya, ketika tangan besar Kyuhyun melingkar pada pinggangya. Ketika Kyuhyun mencium lembut surai rambutnya, kening, kedua kelopak matanya, hidung mancungnya, kedua pipi putih dan berakhir pada bibir tipisnya. Vincent hanya terdiam bukan karena Ia tidak menyukai tetapi karena Vincent sungguh sangat bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu." Vincent hanya merapatkan tubuhnya sebagai respon balasan dari ucapan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dan keduanya akhirnya mengalah pada lelah dan membiarkannya menyatu pada selimut lembut sang malam.

0000000000

Hari dimana Ujian musim dingin tiba. Terlihat para mahasiswa yang berwajah tegang menghadapi tes yang akan diberikan. Suara riuh mahasiswa kelas dance sempat membuat emosi mahasiswa di kelas lain seperti vokal dan drama. Mereka hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena sudah memang menjadi tradisi bahwa kelas dance selalu membuat kehebohan. Seorang pemuda nampak mengepalkan tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang tengah Ia rasakan. Seragam putih nampak basah oleh keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Beruntung blazer yang ia kenakan sedikit menutupi.

"Aku yakin kau bisa, Kyungsoo. Semangat!" Teriak pemuda lain yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di depan pemuda bernama Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya dan bersiap untuk menendang pemuda yang di depannya. Akibat teriakan hebohnya itu sudah dipastikan keduanya menjadi sorot perhatian puluhan pasang mata yang berada di koridor.

"Jongin, bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu? Aku tahu kau sedang memberikan semangat kepada Kyungsoo tapi tidak perlu membuatnya menjadi sorot perhatian seperti ini." Suara pemuda di samping Kyungsoo hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lebar oleh Jongin seakan memberi respon meledek.

"Kau hanya iri Suho hyung. Kyungsoo, kau harus percaya diri! Aku yakin kau mendapatkan nilai tinggi di kelas Kyuhyun seonsaengnim. Jangan mengkhawatirkan Appamu yang sedang berada di China. Tenang saja karena ada Hyukjae seonsaengnim, aku dan juga pemuda cerewet itu yang akan selalu menjagamu." Jongin hendak menghindar dari Suho yang sudah bersiap untuk memukul kepala Jongin karena meledeknya.

"Appa..." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin dan berlari ketika melihat dua orang pria yang berjalan kearahnya. Satu pria mengenakan seragam staff pengajar Universitas, Hyukjae, dan satunya lagi pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana panjang cokelat, Luhan. Kyungsoo dan pria itu berpelukan dengan erat berusaha untuk melepaskan kerinduan yang mungkin sudah tidak terucapkan.

"Appamu sengaja datang ke Korea karena Ia tahu sekarang adalah ujian musim dingin. Untuk itu lakukan yang terbaik Kyungsoo." Hyukjae ikut terharu dengan pemandangannya di depannya. Ia mengelus pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Kyungsoo! Kau harus menjadi pria yang kuat. Ada banyak orang yang akan menjagamu. Appa tidak mau mendengarmu mengeluh pada Hyukjae Ahjussi karena merindukan Appa. Appa akan selalu mencintaimu." Luhan berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia mengajak pergi anak dan hyungnya untuk meninggalkan Korea. Luhan tahu bahwa nyawa kedua orang yang sangat Ia cintai ada ditangannya. Luhan juga menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi dari kejauhan. Sosok yang tidak segan-segan untuk menarik pelatuk dari handgun tepat ke arah Kyungsoo dan juga Hyukjae.

-Flashback On-

Luhan tersadar ketika seseorang menyiramnya dengan seember air dengan suhu yang dingin. Tubuh Luhan berubah kaku dan mengigil hebat. Luhan hanya bisa menatap marah pada pria yang sedang tertawa di depannya.

"Selamat pagi, profesor. Ku harap air ini bisa menyadarkan seluruh pikiranmu agar bertindak lebih cepat sesuai apa yang kumau. Bagaimana perkembangan tentang metode untuk menghidupkan kembali Hyoyeon?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, Siwon." Ditengah keadaannya yang kedinginan. Luhan masih bisa berekspresi mengejek dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Rupanya kau memang keras kepala, profesor. Kau tahu? Hari ini adalah ujian musim dingin dan semua mahasiswa harus mendapatkan nilai minimal B untuk bisa naik ketingkat selanjutnya. Bagaimana kalau aku memberi sedikit peringatan untukmu dengan kembali menyerang Kyungsoo? Itu sangat menarik, bukan?" Ancaman Siwon, kembali membuat Luhan ingin rasanya berlari dan langsung menyerang Siwon.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Siwon?"

"Belum tahu. Bagaimana dengan membuatnya tidak bisa lagi bernyanyi? Aku punya serum itu, profesor. Satu tetes pada sebotol orange juice akan langsung membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa bicara apalagi bernyanyi. Tentunya anakmu itu akan sangat menderita. Bukankah cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi yang terkenal?" Siwon kembali tertawa mengejek. Sungguh segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo bisa diketahui oleh Siwon. Tubuh Luhan semakin gemetar ketakutan membayangkan hal yang diucapkan Siwon terjadi pada anak satu-satunya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan, Siwon!" Luhan memohon dengan nada terisak. Ketakutannya membuat diri Luhan tak bisa lagi membendung seluruh kesedihannya.

"Maka lakukan apa yang sudah ku perintahkan profesor Luhan!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya! Namun, sebelum itu. Biarkan aku menemui Kyungsoo dan Hyukjae hyung. Sebentar saja." Siwon terlihat berpikir mendengar penawaran dari Luhan. Tentu saja Siwon sangat senang ketika akhirnya Luhan akan membantunya untuk menghidupkan kembali Hyoyeon dan menciptakan jiwa yang baru untuknya. Hyoyeon yang hanya untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Ingat kau hanya punya waktu sebentar profesor. Sekedar untuk berbincang singkat. Jika ada hal yang mencurigakan. Aku akan langsung membunuh Kyungsoo dan Hyukjae. Aku mengawasimu, profesor." Siwon membuka ikatan tali pada tangan dan kaki Luhan. Ia mendorong dan memaksa Luhan untuk berjalan. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Sejujurnya Luhan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja Ia katakan akan berhasil. Di dalam pikirannya kini, Ia hanya ingin menemui anak dan juga hyungnya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali.

-Flashback Off-

0000000000

Vincent baru saja merapihkan beberapa berkas dan berjalan menuju lantai dasar. Ketika sorot matanya menangkap dua orang pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil chevrolet putih yang terparkir. Vincent menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu sosok satunya adalah Siwon. Siwon masih dapat berjalan santai tanpa ada ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hyung?" Vincent menoleh dan mendapati Aiden sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan ikut memperhatikan arah sorot matanya.

"Apa hubungannya pria itu dengan Siwon?" Tanya Vincent dengan suara pelan sementara Aiden hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Memangnya siapa pria itu?"

"Luhan. Profesor Luhan. Dia adalah salah satu profesor Korea yang cukup terkenal dengan berbagai macam penemuannya. Kebetulan dia adalah orang tua dari Kyungsoo. Salah satu mahasiswaku. Kyuhyun yang memberitahuku tadi saat Ia mengunjungi Universitas untuk bertemu Kyungsoo." Vincent menjelaskan kepada Aiden.

"Mungkinkah dia berhubungan dengan segala macam kegilaan tentang Siwon?" Suara bass mengagetkan baik Vincent dan Aiden. Ketika mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dan terlihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Habis ini siapa lagi yang akan muncul dan membuatku kaget? Kalian berdua seperti para roh-roh itu." Vincent hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum singkat. Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri tepat di samping kanan Vincent. Refleks mengecupkan bibirnya tepat di pipi Vincent. Aiden yang melihat hanya bisa berdeham dan memalingkan muka kearah lain.

"Jadi kalian sudah siap mempublikasikan hubungan ini?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aiden membuat wajah Vincent merona merah dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya merasakan aura ketakutan ketika berada di dekat Luhan. Sangat berbeda dengan Siwon yang tidak bisa tertebak, begitu banyak kekecewaan, kebencian dan kegelapan. Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Apakah Siwon memanfaatkan Luhan untuk menghidupkan Hyoyeon?" Ucapan Vincent yang random membuat Aiden dan Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir. Vincent kembali fokus pada sorot pandangan awalnya dan ketika chevrolet putih itu meninggalkan Universitas. Vincent menundukan kepalanya.

Tubuh Vincent ambruk menyentuh lantai. Ia masih sadar dengan mata yang masih terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir. Kyuhyun dan Aiden berubah panik. Berulang kali Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil nama Vincent tetapi Vincent hanya diam tak memberi tanggapan. Jiwanya seakan ditarik untuk keluar dari raganya karena makin lama tubuh Vincent semakin dingin. Ketika pupil mata Vincent berubah menjadi hijau terang dan secara perlahan kelopak matanya tertutup. Kyuhyun semakin bertambah ketakutan. Sementara Aiden memperhatikan dengan teliti kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kita bawa Vincent hyung ke salah satu ruangan kelas! Jangan biarkan ada orang yang masuk! Vincent hyung akan kembali melakukan ritualnya. Kurasa para roh itu kembali datang dan akan meminta Vincent hyung melakukan sesuatu lagi pada Siwon. Tenanglah, Vincent hyung akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun sejujurnya sangat ragu dengan ucapan Aiden. Sungguh Ia sangat ketakutan melihat Vincent yang tak sadarkan diri dan suhu tubuhnya semakin turun. Tapi akhirnya, Ia menuruti perintah Aiden.

Mereka berdua membawa Vincent ke ruangan gudang penyimpanan. Hanya orang yang memiliki ijin khusus dari Kyuhyun yang bisa masuk keruangan itu. Tubuh Vincent dibaringkan di atas lantai. Kemudian Aiden menarik Kyuhyun untuk menjauh dan mereka memilih untuk bersandar pada dinding ruangan sambil memperhatikan Vincent.

_-Vincent pov-_

Aku merasakan jiwaku terpisah dari ragaku. Aku melihat tubuhku yang terbaring di lantai. Aku sejenak tersenyum ketika melihat Aiden dan Kyuhyun yang duduk dalam posisi cemas sambil memperhatikan tubuhku. Aku kembali fokus dengan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Rasa senang kembali muncul ketika Aku melihat roh Xiumin kembali datang di ruangan ini.

Xiumin mendekat kearahku dengan membungkuk singkat terlebih dulu. Ekspresi lucu tak lagi nampak di wajah transparannya. Matanya menyorot tajam seakan Ia bertugas untuk menjemput kematian seseorang.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Xiumin? Kemana saja kau?" Aku sedikit mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya dengan nada lembut. Tapi yang kulihat Xiumin hanya membalas dengan mengangguk singkat.

"Ini sudah waktuku, Sungmin. Aku kembali datang sebagai pemberi kematian orang yang sedang kau incar. Aku bukan lagi sebagai Xiumin tetapi juga roh Hyoyeon, Tuan-Nyonya Cho, Jongwoon dan Kangin." Sungguh aku merasakan ketakutan tersendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

Xiumin memberikan sebuah kristal berbentuk persegi enam berwarna hitam kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya walaupun agak ragu-ragu dan kemudian mengenggamnya dengan erat.

"Sungmin kau adalah soul translator. Bukalah jiwa yang terselebung di dalam kristal itu. Bimbing mereka untuk melakukan perintahmu sesuai yang tertulis pada buku dan juga tongkat kematian yang kau miliki. Buat jiwa sang pembunuh itu mengerti akan kesalahan dan menyesali perbuatannya. Ketika sudah tiba waktu Tuhan untuk mencabutnya maka Aku akan datang kembali untuk menyiksanya bersama kematian yang sangat dalam." Suara Xiumin membuat tubuhku semakin kaku. Ya, sosok sang penjemput kematian Siwon kini adalah sang korban yang dulu ia bunuh secara sadis. Sosok tidak bersalah yang memiliki pribadi lucu dan penuh kepolosan.

Roh Xiumin kembali menghilang dan Akupun berjalan ke arah tubuhku yang terbaring. Ketika aku menutup mataku. Aku bisa merasakan jika tubuhku tertarik kembali dan masuk ke dalam ragaku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat jika Aiden dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingku. Aiden menghapus keringat yang mengalir di wajahku sementara Kyuhyun mengenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Malam ini, aku akan menemui Siwon. Ia harus menyerah pada permainannya karena jika tidak maka rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menantinya. Malaikat maut sudah dipersiapkan dan tinggal menunggu waktu." Ucapanku membuat baik Aiden dan Kyuhyun juga ikut ketakutan. Kami bertiga melangkah keluar dengan pikiran yang masih diliputi rasa keterkejutan yang tidak bisa terjawab. Hanya ada satu alasan untuk semua ini yaitu "_permainan harus berakhir untuk memutus semua kesalahan_".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

***** **Chapter depan,, akan menjadi chapter terpanjang dan juga terakhir.. Sabar menunggu ya, teman-teman.

***** **Kalian tahu VCR awal ss5 khan? Mereka cool banget yach,, adegan action dan pakai handgun. Next project,, Dhee akan bawain chapter singkat yg kebetulan itu sequel FF action dhee sebelumnya. Masih dalam proses pengerjaan,, jadi ditunggu aja yach? (Dhee, masih konsultasi dulu sama Zen dan Rachael supaya FF-nya ngga ngecewain kalian semua)

Regards

Dhee


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre : Horror – Fantasy**

**Cast : Super Junior – EXO **

**Pairing : KyuMin **

Berakhir

Waktu telah berhenti pada ujung permainan. Kematian harus segera diselesaikan dan sang pengukir kesalahan harus merasakan kelam dan kepedihan jiwa-jiwa itu. Soul Translator - Lee Sungmin -

.

.

.

.

_**The Reason**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Vincent keluar dari kamar dengan menggenakan jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans dengan warna senada. Jika saja kulitnya tidak seputih susu maka orang yang melihat akan keheranan dengan nuansa hitam yang melekat pada Vincent. Hal ini juga yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat penampilan dari Vincent.

"Apakah ini pakaian wajib dari seorang soul translator? Kau ini tidak cocok dengan warna gelap dan menakutkan ini, Vincent." Kyuhyun merapihkan pakaian Vincent untuk memastikan tubuh pria itu tidak kedinginan saat berjalan keluar nanti. Vincent hanya tertawa kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku berpakaian cerah atau merah muda. Mereka tidak akan takut dengan sosok soul translator, Kyuhyun. Lagipula, Aku tidak ingin terlihat manis di depan para pembunuh itu."

Baik Kyuhyun dan Vincent segera keluar dari Apartemen menuju sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang sudah terparkir. Aiden sudah terlebih dahulu ada disana bahkan Aiden siap berada di belakang kemudi. Jarak yang ditempuh bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Jika saja mereka tidak berada pada pukul sebelas malam dan jalanan Korea sedang tidak sepi seperti sekarang. Mungkin waktu tempuh mereka akan sangat lama. Aiden memacu mobil dalam kecepatan 100km/jam. Tidak ada pembicaraan selama perjalanan. Baik Kyuhyun dan Aiden hanya bisa memperhatikan Vincent yang terus saja menggenggam erat sebuah buku tebal, tongkat kayu kecil dan juga kristal hitam sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil. Sedangkan pandangannya terus saja mengarah pada kaca mobil.

Mobil mereka berhenti tepat pada tingkungan jalanan sebuah perumahan elit. Berjarak beberapa meter. Sebuah mansion megah berdiri dengan pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Vincent keluar dari dalam mobil. Kristal yang Vincent genggam di tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya samar dengan warna putih.

"Kalian tunggu aku ditempat ini! Aku akan memulai tugasku." Suara Vincent terdengar seakan perintah. Aiden tentu saja akan mengangguk patuh tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Vincent.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku takut, Siwon akan melakukan hal yang buruk padamu." Penolakan Kyuhyun dengan nada marah tidak membuat Vincent setuju. Vincent kembali menggeleng.

"Kumohon Kyuhyun, mengertilah! Siwon tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang kau takutkan itu dan aku berjanji bahwa aku akan kembali dalam keadaaan baik-baik saja." Vincent mengecupkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal Kyuhyun begitu Kyuhyun ingin kembali mengajukan argumennya.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan kembali!" Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata teduh Vincent dan Vincent kembali mengangguk.

Vincent melambaikan tangannya singkat kearah Kyuhyun dan Aiden. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju mansion itu. Saat pada langkah ketujuh, angin bertiup seakan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Vincent menghilang bersamaan dengan kehadiran kabut putih yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kemana perginya, Vincent?" Ekspresi Kyuhyun mebelalakan matanya melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kita tunggu di dalam mobil saja, Kyuhyun! Kau akan melihat banyak pemandangan aneh nanti." Aiden segera masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa menunggu respon dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan mobil. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Aiden benar terjadi. Banyak sosok-sosok transparan yang bermunculan tak lama setelah Vincent menghilang. Tubuh-tubuh dengan pandangan tertunduk yang berjalan. Hanya saja mereka seperti tidak menapak pada bumi. Ada sekitar tujuh sosok dengan membawa tongkat panjang dengan pakaian hitam bertudung. Kyuhyun kembali berpikir bahwa ini benar-benar diluar kerasionalitasannya ketika Vincent kembali muncul diantara sosok menyeramkan itu. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelumnya berubah. Vincent memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam Wajahnya yang tidak tertutup tudung membuat Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah Vincent.

Vincent berjalan di depan seakan bersiap untuk memimpin para pasukannya. Matanya terlihat hijau bersinar terang membuat cahaya pada kristal dan batu kecil yang terdapat pada tongkat semakin bersinar. Mereka terus berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion. Tubuh mereka seakan bisa menembus. Ya, itu terlihat dari begitu mudahnya mereka melewati pintu gerbang dan kini sudah berada di dalam mansion.

Nafas Kyuhyun seakan juga ikut berlomba dan keringat dingin membasahi wajah pucatnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan memandang Aiden yang tersenyum singkat.

"Sudah kukatakan. Kau akan melihat hal-hal yang aneh. Tenanglah, yang kau lihat itu hanya sosok Lee Sungmin sebagai seorang soul translator." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia seakan tidak bisa berbicara apapun setelah apa yang baru saja ia saksikan.

00000000000

Luhan terlihat serius dengan bejana-bejana di depannya. Cairan berwarna putih terlihat bergejolak dengan sebuah pematik. Sementara tabung panjang yang terbaring tak jauh dari Luhan dibiarkan terbuka sehingga terlihat sosok wanita yang tengah terbaring. Selang yang menyerupai infus terpasang pada tubuh wanita itu. Sementara Siwon berdiri dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding seakan menyaksikan kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Luhan pada tubuh Hyoyeon.

Lima belas menit kemudian tubuh Luhan terjatuh dalam posisi terduduk di lantai. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan memukul lantai berulang kali. Siwon berjalan mendekat dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyiksa tubuh Hyoyeon lagi, Siwon. Ku mohon biarkan ia tenang dan mendapatkan kematian yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang kulakukan tidak akan membuatnya hidup lagi. Oksigen, cairan kimia dan pernafasan buatan yang ku kembangkan di tubuhnya tak akan membuat Hyoyeon kembali. Lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku, Siwon!" Begitu Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Siwon menarik tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding. Jeritan kesakitan Luhan langsung terdengar kencang. Siwon mendekat kearah Luhan dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya tepat ke rahang Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan wajahnya terasa perih dan sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Luhan melihat ketika Siwon berjalan kearah bejana-bejana dan mengambil salah satunya dengan kain tebal. Luhan tahu apa yang akan Siwon lakukan dengan cairan yang masih mengepul dan mengeluarkan asap tebal itu. Siwon melemparkan bejana bening itu kearah Luhan yang masih terbaring kesakitan di lantai.

Prang...

Bejana terlempar menjauh seakan menyimpang dari objek yang seharusnya. Cairan mengepul itu mengenai bangku kayu dan membuatnya meleleh. Baik Luhan dan Siwon melihatnya dengan ekspresi keterkejutan. Begitu arah pandangan mereka melihat kearah berlawanan. Sosok pria dengan menggenakan pakaian hitam sudah berdiri di sana dengan tangan yang tertuju pada bejana tadi.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dimansionku?" Teriak Siwon dengan marah.

"Aku Lee Sungmin. Senang bertemu denganmu, Siwon. Kau melakukan tindakan yang salah. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika cairan itu mengenai tubuh Luhan? Tidakkah kau punya perasaan bersalah setelah itu?" Vincent ataupun Sungmin. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon dengan pandangan tak kalah tajam.

"Kau Vincent, mentor kelas vokal? Bagaimana caramu bisa masuk ke dalam?" Lagi Siwon bertanya dengan keadaan berteriak seakan tidak peduli dengan ucapan Vincent sebelumnya.

"Iya, itu aku. Tapi sekarang aku adalah Lee Sungmin. Orang yang akan memberimu sedikit hukuman atas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hyoyeon, Xiumin, Tuan-Nyonya Cho, Jongwoon dan Tuan Kangin. Tak lupa atas penusukan Kyungsoo, penyiksaan Luhan dan terlebih pada Kyuhyun." Vincent mencengkram pergelangan tangan Siwon dengan kencang. Siwon berusaha keras melepaskan tangan Vincent tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tubuh Vincent seakan sangat kuat dan dalam satu gerakan. Tubuh Siwon terlempar dan membentur dinding. Serupa dengan hal yang ia lakukan pada Luhan sebelumnya.

Vincent menaruh kristal di atas tubuh Hyoyeon yang terbaring. Kemudian Vincent mengarahkan tongkatnya tepat pada kristal itu hingga kristal itu pecah dengan kepingan yang berserakan. Cahaya putih yang awalnya menyala samar kini terpancar sempurna dengan menyilaukan mata. Vincent kembali beralih pada buku yang ia genggam dan kembali menusukan tongkat itu pada jantung buku.

Sosok yang tak kelihatan sebelumnya kini jelas terefleksi. Bahkan Luhan dan Siwon yang masih terbaring hanya bisa memandang ketakutan pada tujuh sosok bertudung hitam dengan membawa tongkat panjang. Mereka berjalan mendekat kearah Siwon yang berusaha mengusir sosok itu dengan melemparkan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Tentu saja sosok itu semakin mendekat karena benda-benda yang terlempar hanya menembus sosok mereka. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa merapatkan tubuhnya kebagian sudut ruangan melihat semua hal yang aneh terjadi.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan!" Perintah Vincent dengan mengarahkan tangannya kepada Siwon. Sebuah selubung transparan menutupi Siwon dan ketujuh sosok itu. Siwon yang berusaha untuk berlari menjauh seakan terkurung karena tubuhnya kembali terpental ketika Ia berusaha menerobos selubung itu. Siwon benar-benar terpenjara bersama sosok-sosok menyeramkan.

Teriakan Siwon lebih terdengar seperti orang yang sedang mengalami penyiksaan. Siwon duduk dalam keadaan meringkuk dengan tangan yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Suara Luhan juga terdengar sangat ketakutan walaupun Ia hanya menyaksikan. Vincent menoleh sambil tersenyum singkat. Vincent berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jika kau masih membuat Hyoyeon untuk hidup. Kau akan merasakan apa yang Siwon alami." Vincent masih memandangi Siwon yang menjerit kesakitan. Ia tidak memperhatikan jika Luhan semakin ketakutan melihatnya.

"Mereka adalah orang yang pernah Siwon bunuh. Mereka hanya membuat jiwa Siwon merasakan rasa sakit yang sebelumnya mereka alami. Mereka hanya ingin Siwon tahu dan mengetahui perbuatannya itu salah."

"Aku minta maaf. Aku melakukan ini karena Siwon akan mengancam membunuh anak dan juga hyungku. Aku sangat menyesal." Luhan menangis mengambarkan penyesalannya yang dalam. Tubuhnya bergetar dan bertambah pucat. Vincent melirik dan mengelus pundak Luhan perlahan.

"Tenang, profesor. Jika kau menyesal maka minta maaf pada Hyoyeon dan juga tentunya pada Tuhan. Kau tidak akan mengalami apa yang Siwon alami sekarang. Aku tinggal kau dulu. Aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku." Luhan mengangguk dan Vincent kembali berjalan menuju selubung transparan itu.

Vincent berjalan masuk dengan menembus selubung transparan. Ia berjongkok tepat di depan Siwon yang sangat terlihat kacau. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin dan matanya terpejam seakan jika Siwon membuka maka sosok menyeramkan itu akan jelas dalam sorot pandangannya. Vincent menyentuh telapak tangan Siwon yang tergenggam kuat.

"Siwon, semua yang kau lakukan adalah kesalahan besar. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Hyoyeon. Seharusnya bukan dengan cara membunuh dan berpikir akan menghidupkannya kembali. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang manusia." Siwon menjerit dan bergerak menjauh dari Vincent.

Ucapan yang dikatakan Vincent berbarengan dengan satu sosok yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Siwon. Siwon terbaring di lantai dengan bergerak gelisah.

"Itu Hyoyeon. Kau rasakan sakit ini, Siwon? Itulah rasa sakit dirinya selama ini. Jiwanya tersesat setelah kau membunuhnya. Apalagi setelah kau mengambil jasadnya, seharusnya tubuhnya tenang dalam kematian."

Sosok itu keluar dan berganti dengan sosok lainnya yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Siwon. Siwon kembali menjerit tak tertahankan dengan memegangi kepalanya.

"Itu Xiumin. Kau masih ingat mahasiswa yang kau bunuh bertepatan ketika kau membunuh Hyoyeon. Itu rasa sakit yang Xiumin alami. Kau terus saja membenturkan kepalanya walaupun Xiumin sudah memohon padamu."

Sosok Xiumin keluar dan berganti dengan dua sosok yang langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Siwon. Rasa sakit di kepala Siwon menghilang. Kini ia merasakan jika dada kirinya seperti tertembus peluru tajam.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Kau masih ingat dengan penembakan yang kau lakukan pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Kau lakukan itu setelah Kyuhyun bersiap membuka kasus Hyoyeon. Tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa kau membuat Kyuhyun semakin menderita."

Sosok berganti setelah kedua sosok sebelumnya keluar dari tubuh Siwon. Kali ini erangan Siwon terdengar lebih menderita. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali menjalar tubuhnya.

"Jongwoon. Itu hyungmu, Siwon. Kau bahkan membunuh orang yang sangat menyayangimu. Dimana semua perasaan dan akal sehatmu? Jongwoon berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukmu. Ia membuatmu kembali merasakan keluarga yang sebenarnya bukan seperti Appamu yang hanya bisa menyiksamu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan, Siwon? Kau membalasnya dengan membunuh hyungmu."

Terakhir, satu sosok kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Siwon.

"Tuan Kangin. Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi, Siwon. Hatimu benar-benar sangat kelam. Kau membunuhnya karena berpikir ini semua ulah Tuan Kangin sehingga Hyoyeon meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu jika saja sebelumnya kau mengatakan pada Tuan Kangin perasaanmu terhadap Hyoyeon maka pertunangan Hyoyeon dan Kyuhyun itu tak akan terjadi."

Vincent menghela nafas panjang mengakhiri ucapannya ketika sosok terakhir keluar dari tubuh Siwon. Siwon masih terkapar dengan rasa sakit, takut dan kelelahan yang menguasai tubuhnya. Vincent berjalan mendekat kearah tujuh sosok yang berdiri. Vincent mengarahkan tangannya ke atas dengan tongkat kecilnya. Selubung transparan itu menghilang terganti dengan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran di sekitarnya. Vincent membuka gagang pintu dan seberkas cahaya muncul dari dalam pintu itu.

"Masuk dan berjalanlah terus ke depan! Pintu kematian telah menanti lama untuk kalian. Hiduplah tenang bersama kematian yang damai. Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama." Ke enam sosok itu mengangguk dan melangkah masuk dengan perlahan. Kini sosok bertudung itu tidak lagi tertunduk lesu. Wajah mereka bersinar dengan tersenyum. Setelah semua sosok itu masuk. Vincent menutup pintu dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu menghilang. Vincent kembali mendekat pada sosok yang tertinggal.

"Apakah ini sudah waktunya untuk tugasmu, Xiumin? Lakukan saja!" Vincent terkejut ketika Xiumin menggeleng singkat dan kini senyum itu telah kembali hadir.

"Tuhan menunda waktu untuk Siwon."

"Maksudmu, Xiumin? Bukankah kau sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa kau adalah malaikat maut yang akan menjemput kematian Siwon?" Jujur Vincent sangat bingung dengan perkataan Xiumin tadi. Tak pernah sebelumnya bahwa kematian akan ditunda setelah malaikat maut mengatakan padanya.

"Mungkin Tuhan ingin menghukum Siwon di dunia. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Lagipula aku sudah dihadiahkan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dibandingkan menjadi malaikat maut."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Semoga kita bisa bertemu dikehidupanmu berikutnya. Kuharap hidupmu akan lebih baik dan tidak menderita seperti sebelumnya." Vincent memeluk tubuh Xiumin dengan erat. Sosok Xiumin menjadi semakin samar dan kemudian menghilang. Vincent kembali melihat tubuh Siwon yang terbaring di lantai. Vincent tidak memperdulikannya. Ia lebih tertarik untuk mendekat dan membantu tubuh pria yang lain. Luhan rupanya terbaring di sudut lainnya. Tubuh Luhan juga berkeringat dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Vincent hanya tersenyum dan membantu tubuh Luhan untuk keluar dari mansion yang selama ini menjadi tempat penyiksaannya.

_The other side_

Kyuhyun dan Aiden langsung keluar dari dalam mobil ketika melihat Vincent keluar dari mansion dengan memapah Luhan. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum lega ketika melihat pakaian Vincent telah kembali seperti sebelumnya dan tubuhnya tidak terluka.

"Kita bawa profesor Luhan ke rumah sakit! Ia harus mendapat perawatan. Siwon terlalu banyak menyiksa fisik dan jiwanya. Kita juga harus menghubungi Hyukjae untuk memberitahu keadaannya." Aiden membantu Vincent untuk memapah tubuh Luhan dan membaringkannya di bangku belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Siwon? Apakah dia sudah mati?" Kyuhyun langsung menyergah Vincent dengan pertanyaannya yang membuatnya penasaran sedari tadi.

"Belum saatnya. Kita tunggu saja! Siwon akan menyerahkan dirinya nanti pada pihak yang berwajib."

"Bukankah dia harusnya mati seperti perkataanmu sebelumnya? Dia membunuh banyak orang, Vincent." Kyuhyun mencengkram pundak Vincent sehingga kini mereka bertatapan.

"Tidak mati bukan berarti Tuhan memaafkan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Mungkin Tuhan ingin ia merasakan hukuman di dunia. Bukan kita yang berhak menghukum dirinya tetapi Tuhan." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bersandar pada mobil. Pandangannya mengarah ke atas langit. Kyuhyunpun menghela nafas panjang.

"Percayalah. Tuhan selalu punya alasan atas apa yang ia kehendaki. Sudahlah sebaiknya kita cepat membawa profesor Luhan!" Vincent membawa Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Roda kekar itu pun kembali meninggalkan mansion megah yang tetap hening seperti sebelumnya.

**00000000000**

Headline surat kabar, televisi, bahkan pemberitaan di radio ramai dengan berita atas terungkapnya pembunuhan yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu. Berikut juga atas kematian empat kasus lainnya. Siwon mendatangi pihak kepolisian Korea dan mengakui semuanya. Siwon melakukan pengakuan atas keterlibatannya menjadi pembunuh atas kematian Hyoyeon, Xiumin, Tuan-Nyonya Cho, Jongwoon serta Tuan Kangin. Ia juga mengakui sebagai pelaku atas penusukan Kyungsoo dan penculikan Luhan. Pihak Kepolisian segera memenjarakan Siwon pada sel khusus karena alasan gangguan kejiwaan yang mengancam. Ancaman seumur hidup ataupun yang lebih mengerikan sudah bersiap untuk dirinya. Seluruh aset Siwonpun disita oleh Negara.

Kyuhyun segera mematikan televisi layar datarnya dan membuang koran yang terdapat di atas meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku dan memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mendengar jika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dan suara orang yang sudah ia kenal.

"Masuklah!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau lelah dengan semua berita ini Tuan Kyuhyun?" Suara lembut itu terdengar jelas membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan tersenyum kecut.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Vincent! Kita hanya sedang berdua."

"Tuan Kangin sudah memberikan Universitas ini untuk kau jalani, Kyuhyun. Itu berarti kau adalah pemilik Universitas ini. Aku tentunya harus memanggilmu dengan panggilan hormat. Lagipula ini masih di dalam Univeristas. Apa kata mahasiswa dan staf lain jika aku hanya memanggil namamu?" Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengacak rambut Vincent. Vincent hanya bisa menggerutu sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

Pintu kembali terdengar diketuk dan muncul seorang mahasiswa dari balik pintu. Jongin, mahasiswa itu membungkuk 90 derajat dan melangkah masuk ketika Kyuhyun memerintahnya.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Jongin dan membuat Jongin sedikit bergidik takut berada dalam jarak dekat dengan seorang mentor yang terkenal sangat displin itu. Sementara Vincent hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih pada Vincent seonsaengnim. Profesor Luhan mengatakan bahwa aku harus berterima kasih karena telah membuat orang yang membunuh hyungku tujuh tahun lalu akhirnya terungkap. Profesor Luhan tidak mengatakan alasannya detail antara keterkaitan Vincent seonsaengnim dengan kematian hyungku."

"Apakah hyungmu itu Xiumin, Jongin?" Vincent hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Jongin mengangguk. Vincent memeluk tubuh Jongin dan membuat Kyuhyun berdeham dengan suara tertahan. Vincent melepas pelukan itu dan mendelik tajam kepada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, seonsaengnim? Bagaimana caranya kau membuat pembunuh itu datang dan mengakui perbuatannya? Kau tahu, bahwa aku hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana jadi ketika Xiumin hyung ditemukan tewas. Aku dan orang tuaku tidak dapat membawa kasus ini karena tentunya biayanya akan sangat mahal."

"Sudahlah yang terpenting pembunuh itu sudah terungkap. Doakan saja hyungmu agar berada ditempat terbaik. Aku memang tidak mengenal hyungmu tapi yakinlah Xiumin adalah seorang pemuda yang baik hati." Jongin mengangguk antusias setelah Vincent mengakhiri ucapnnya. Jongin kembali membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Namun, sebelum ia menutup pintu, Jongin kembali tersenyum.

"Seonsaengnim, kau tahu sepertinya Tuhan memang menghadirkan kembali sosok Xiumin untukku. Eomma baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki tadi pagi. Kau tahu seonsaengnim? Wajah dongsaengku itu sangat mirip dengan Xiumin hyung. Mereka menamakannya Minseok. Aku akan menjaganya seperti Xiumin hyung menjagaku dulu."

"Selamat Jongin." Ucap Kyuhyun dan Vincent berbarengan. Jongin membungkuk kembali dan menutup pintu. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Vincent dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih atas kehadiranmu. Kau membuat mereka yang sudah tiada mendapat kematian yang sempurna. Lalu kau membuat keluarga yang terpisah kembali bersatu dan juga kau membuat bocah pembuat masalah itu menjadi penurut dan bertanggung jawab. Terima kasih, Vincent." Kyuhyun mengecupkan bibirnya pada kening Vincent. Mereka seakan saling berbagi rasa hangat dan kenyamanan atas erat pelukan yang mereka lakukan.

"Terima kasih juga atas kesediaanmu membalas perasaanku. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki perasaan ini, Vincent. Kumohon menetaplah di Korea dan dampingi aku selamanya." Vincent melepas pelukannya setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Vincent tahu jika sorot mata Kyuhyun menyatakan permohonan yang sungguh-sungguh dan tulus. Hanya saja, Vincent belum bisa menyakinkan dirinya untuk menjawab.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang karena profesor Luhan mengajak kita untuk makan malam bersama di rumahnya. Mungkin ucapan terima kasih padamu? Aku akan menjemputmu dan Aiden jam tujuh." Kyuhyun menarik lembut lengan Vincent. Vincent hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

**000000000000**

Gelak tawa, suara riang dan suasana hangat menjadi atmosfir tersendiri pada Apartemen mewah ini. Jamuan makan malam diadakan di Apartemen Luhan. Tidak ada kecanggungan disana bahkan mereka semua terlihat seperti keluarga baru yang terbentuk setelah banyak kejadian menyeramkan terjadi.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam, mereka mengakhiri acara. Luhan berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Vincent dan Aiden.

"Terima kasih, Vincent. Kau membuatku kembali berkumpul bersama keluarga yang kucintai. Aku akan berhenti dengan penemuan yang berbahaya ini. Aku akan mendaftar menjadi salah satu dosen saja. Itu lebih baik untuk kehidupanku." Luhan menjabat tangan Vincent.

"Kurasa itu langkah yang tepat, profesor. Setidaknya hal yang mengerikan itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Kau akan memegang janjimu untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang terjadi di mansion Siwon, profesor?"

"Tidak akan, Vincent. Lagipula tak akan ada satu orangpun akan mempercayai ucapanku itu." Baik Luhan dan Vincent hanya tertawa membuat Kyuhyun serta Aiden yang berdiri agak menjauh hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Sebaiknya, kita akhiri pembicaraan ini! Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat bersiap akan membunuhku jika aku terus mengobrol denganmu." Luhan kembali tertawa sementara wajah Vincent memerah menahan rasa malu.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Aku ini sudah lebih dewasa dari kalian. Lagipula, kalian terlihat sangat cocok. Kyungsoo-ku saja sudah punya pelindungnya sendiri walaupun aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa meluluhkan anak dance itu? Jadi kau tidak perlu menutupi hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun." Luhan menepuk pundak Vincent perlahan. Vincent hanya sanggup untuk membalas dengan tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat. Vincent berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan Aiden yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

**0000000000**

Matahari belum terlalu tinggi. Hanya saja hawa hangat sudah terasa lewat pintu balkon yang dibiarkan terbuka. Awal musim semi sudah mulai datang. Vincent menghirup aroma coffe yang tercium dari cangkir putih yang ia genggam. Rasanya sungguh sangat menenangkan apalagi Korea belum terlalu bising dengan bunyi roda-roda kekar yang biasanya memenuhi jalanan Korea.

"Hyung, apakah kau sudah menyukai korea?" Vincent menoleh ketika Aiden sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya dengan membawa secangkir coffe dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepian balkon.

"Apakah kita akan menetap disini dan tidak kembali ke London? Aku sendiri sangat menyukai tempat ini. Korea membuatku sangat nyaman, hyung." Aiden meminum sedikit-sedikit coffe yang masih berasap itu. Tatapan matanya seakan terfokus pada langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

"Apakah aku boleh kembali menggunakan nama Lee Donghae, hyung? Aku tahu kau membencinya tetapi aku mencintai itu semua. Aku mencintai kedua orangtua kita walaupun mereka meninggal kita. Aku mencintai nama Lee Donghae dan juga Korea sebagai darahku. Hyung, lupakan semuanya! Ini semua masa lalu dan kita berjalan untuk masa depan, hyung." Aiden tidak menunggu Vincent untuk menjawab. Aiden hanya ingin mengeluarkan itu semuanya.

"Kau punya alasan untuk menyukai itu semua dan aku punya alasan untuk pernah membencinya." Vincent menjawab singkat untuk argumen Aiden. Aiden hanya bisa merespon dengan mendesah pasrah.

"Kau akan meninggalkan, Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan Aiden membuat Vincent terdiam dan ikut memandangi langit biru yang tercipta indah di depannya.

"Aku mencintainya."

"Hyung, kita mulai hidup baru disini. Aku percaya Korea akan menjadi alasan untuk kita hidup bahagia." Aiden menaruh cangkir coffenya dan memeluk tubuh Vincent. Vincent yang awalnya tak merespon. Kini tangannya yang sebelumnya juga memegang cangkir coffe berganti membalas pelukan Aiden.

"Apakah ada alasan lain selain Korea ini nyaman untukmu, Donghae?" Vincent merasakan jika tubuh Aiden. Oh, tidak Vincent kini telah siap untuk nama sang dongsaeng, Donghae, sedikit menegang. Vincent tersenyum dibalik pelukannya itu.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menjawab sekarang. Aku tahu kau sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan orang itu. Benarkan pendapatku, Donghae?" Vincent tertawa kencang ketika Donghae melepas pelukannya dan wajahnya telah berubah memerah hingga kedua telinganya.

"Dongsaengku telah berubah dewasa rupanya. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, Donghae. Ucapanmu itu benar. Kurasa masa lalu hanyalah sebuah pembelajaraan bukan sesuatu yang harus selalu diingat dan dibenci. Kita berjalan bersama di Korea ini, Donghae." Donghae menatap tidak percaya pada wajah Vincent.

"Kau mau menetap di Korea, hyung? Hyung, aku mencintaimu." Donghae kembali memeluk Vincent dengan sangat erat bahkan karena terlalu senang mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya Vincent memukul bahu Donghae karena membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Kurasa Hyukjae akan sabar menghadapi dirimu yang sangat manja dan bawel itu, Donghae." Vincent berlari masuk ke dalam Apartemen untuk menghindar dari amukan Donghae. Terlihat mereka memang sedang berlari-lari dengan tak lupa saling melemparkan bantal sofa.

**0000000000**

Vincent menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman sambil menggigit sandwich isi tuna. Suasana taman terlihat sepi hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang terlihat berpasangan. Hal ini mengingatkan Vincent bahwa nasibnya yang ditinggalkan sang dongsaeng yang sedang giat untuk melakukan misinya untuk mendekati seseorang. Hal itu membuat Vincent harus mencari menu makan malamnya sendiri.

Semilir angin malam menyentuh wajahnya. Rambutnya terlihat berkibas bahkan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan tidak bisa menghindarkan dirinya dari rasa dingin yang aneh ini. Vincent tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Benar saja, satu sosok transparan berjalan kearahnya. Kali ini bukan sosok sedih yang akan siap memulai pengaduan. Sosok itu menggenakan gaun putih panjang dengan sayap yang terbentang di punggungnya.

"Malam, Sungmin." Sosok itu berdiri dan mengecup kening Vincent sebentar kemudian bergabung untuk ikut duduk di samping Vincent.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan. Sekarang giliranku yang akan memenuhi janjiku padamu." Ucap lembut sosok transparan itu.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Hyoyeon? Ini semua sudah tugasku. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih atau merasa berhutang budi padaku."

"Tidak. Kau berhak mendapatkan ini semua." Tangan transparan Hyoyeon mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Vincent. Vincent merasakan hawa dingin berubah menjadi hawa hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Vincent membuang sisa sandwich dan segelas cola pada tempat sampah yang terdapat disampingnya. Ia berganti menatap Hyoyeon cukup lama. Hingga pada akhirnya, Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin berhenti menjadi soul translator. Aku ingin kehidupanku kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin menjadi Lee Sungmin saja bukan seorang yang bertugas untuk membantu kasus kematian yang tidak wajar. Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku itu, Hyoyeon?"

Vincent terkejut ketika Hyoyeon mengangguk.

"Benarkah kau akan melakukan hal itu, Hyoyeon? Kau akan mencabut semua kekuatanku itu?" Sekali lagi Hyoyeon mengangguk membuat Vincent tersenyum lebar.

Hyoyeon berdiri di depan Vincent. Ia mengarahkan sebuah bandul berbentuk prisma dan memberikan kepada Vincent.

"Masukan ini ke dalam mulutmu! Katakan dan yakinkan di dalam hatimu bahwa kau ingin melepaskan semua kekuatanmu, Sungmin."

Vincent sedikit ragu pada awalnya. Bagaimanapun ia telah lama menjadi seorang soul translator. Berteman dengan roh-roh yang tersesat dan masih belum menyelesaikan masalahnya di dunia. Merasakan kepedihan mereka, lalu membantu mereka untuk menjemput kematian yang damai. Tapi pada satu titik, manusia akan menyerah juga. Itulah titik Vincent sekarang. Ia menginginkan juga kehidupannya yang tenang dan berjalan normal.

Vincent memasukan bandul prisma itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menutup mata dan mengucapkan di dalam hati keinginan kuatnya untuk mengakhiri tugas sebagai seorang soul translator. Ia hampir saja merasa tersedak ketika bandul itu terasa terhisap untuk masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Rasa panas menjalar membuat keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Vincent merasakan jika bandul itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ketika ia membuka matanya. Vincent melihat jika bandul itu telah berubah warna menjadi biru safir dan digenggam oleh Hyoyeon.

"Kini kau bebas menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin. Terima kasih atas pengorbananmu selama ini. Kau berhak atas hidup barumu." Hyoyeon melirik sekilas ketika seorang pria mengenakan jaket biru berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Itu Kyuhyun Oppa." Ucapan Hyoyeon membuat Vincent menoleh kearah kiri dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah melambai kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Vincent dengan pertanyaan begitu ia tepat berada di depan Vincent.

"Adakah yang ingin kau katakan pada, Hyoyeon? Katakanlah! Ia akan mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan." Kyuhyun menatap bingung ketika Vincent bukan menjawab pertanyaannya. Vincent berbalik mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Kyuhyun refleks menatap kiri dan kanannya. Kyuhyun juga memegang tengkuknya setelah sadar merasakan hawa dingin.

"Apakah Hyoyeon ada disini?" Kyuhyun beralih duduk di samping Vincent dan berbisik ditelingannya. Vincent tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah. Hyoyeon, aku tidak bisa melihatmu tapi kata Vincent kau bisa mendengarku. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal, Hyoyeon. Aku benar-benar kehilanganmu bahkan aku sempat berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupku setelah kedua orangtuaku juga tiada. Aku berharap kau tenang dalam kematianmu sekarang ini. Aku yakin kau berada dekat dengan Tuhan. Hyoyeon, sampai kapanpun kau adalah dongsaengku yang paling aku sayangi." Kyuhyun semakin bergidik ngeri ketika sekujur tubuhnya semakin dingin. Vincent hanya bisa menahan tawanya karena ia tahu apa yang terjadi hanya saja ia tidak ingin mengatakan pada Kyuhyun. Ya, roh Hyoyeon tengah memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih tidak fokus pada hawa dingin yang tercipta. Hyoyeon melepas pelukan itu dan berganti berdiri di depan Vincent.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun Oppa sangat menyukaimu. Kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Jangan pernah tinggalkan dia, Vincent!" Vincent mengangguk perlahan dan secara perlahan pula Hyoyeon berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

"Ini adalah terakhir kali kau melihat sosok kami. Setelah ini kau sudah resmi menjadi Lee Sungmin, seorang manusia biasa. Bahagialah terus, Sungmin!" Suara Hyoyeon terdengar makin samar bersamaan dengan sosoknya yang menghilang.

Vincent menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan taman.

"Vincent, apakah benar tadi roh Hyoyeon? Kau tidak sedang bercanda padaku kan?"

"Jika aku bercanda, mana mungkin kau bergidik dan ketakutan seperti tadi?"

"Aih,, aku tidak ketakutan." Kyuhyun mendengus jengkel dan menekankan ucapannya seakan ingin menutupi rasa ngeri pada sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan lagi berhubungan dengan para roh itu. Aku juga tidak akan lagi bisa berkomunikasi dan melihat mereka. Aku sudah resmi melepas tugasku dan kini aku sudah bebas. Kau tahu, Kyuhyun? Aku sangat bahagia."

"Jika bukan menjadi seorang soul translator adalah kebahagianmu maka aku juga akan bahagia, Vincent." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Vincent membuat mereka semakin dekat.

"Maukah kau memanggilku dengan nama Sungmin?" Suara Vincent sedikit terdengar pelan tetapi Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau sudah tidak lagi membenci nama dan masa lalumu? Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama Sungmin. Sejujurnya kau lebih manis dengan nama itu. Kau tidak cocok dengan nama Vincent, terlalu kebaratan. Tapi siapapun namamu itu, tidak akan merubah perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

"Semua hal butuh alasan untuk menguatkan argumennya dan seperti itulah aku sekarang. Aku punya alasan untuk terus hidup dan menciptakan kebahagiaan. Alasanku itu adalah dirimu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir tipis berwarna merah muda milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit bermain-main dengan tempo perlahan setelah merasakan Sungmin juga merespon. Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan membuat mereka melepas ciuman itu. Mereka tertawa melihat bibir masing-masing yang membengkak dan memerah.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin berjalan dengan tangan yang terus saling terpaut. Sungmin menyadarkan kepalanya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan terlihat Kyuhyun beberapa kali mengecupkan bibirnya pada rambut Sungmin.

Kini permainan telah benar-benar berakhir.

Pelaku yang telah sengaja menentang peraturan Pencipta tentang kematian telah mendapatkan sesuatu yang setimpal dengan bantuan soul translator.

Jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat telah diterjemahkan dan menjemput tenang pintu kematian abadi mereka.

Mereka yang terpisah telah kembali bersatu dan satu kebahagian telah dipersiapkan juga untuk satu sosok yang istimewa di mata sang pencipta.

Begitu juga dengan sosok soul translator. Ia punya pilihan untuk melepas semuanya dan kembali berjalan dari awal untuk memulai hidupnya.

Kini, biarkan hanya sebuah pengharapan akan kebahagian untuk mereka di masa depan.

Alasan,

Jika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah alasannya untuk terus hidup, maka percayalah juga jika Sungmin...

Menuliskan di dalam hatinya bahwa ia melupakan semua masa lalunya, ia melepaskan semua keistimewaannya dan berjalan pada kehidupannya barunya karena alasannya itu adalah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

***** (Muncul dengan efek asap dan bunyi cetar) **

Akhirnya "The Reason" sudah resmi tamat. Wuah,,, semoga chapter terakhir ini membuat temen2 merasa puas.

***** **Klo ada adegan yg terlalu sadis, Typo dimana2 atau hal yang sedikit aneh ditambah ending yang gaje, maklumin aja yach? Dhee terkadang suka random aja nulis dan ngga pernah diedit2 lagi he..he..

***** **Dhee, mungkin akan hadir kembali dalam waktu yg tidak terlalu lama dengan FF genre full action. (reader pada tepok jidat)

"Dhee, ngga bosen bawain genre yg tegang mulu?" Protes reader.

Dhee mamerin senyum lebar hasil minjem dari Park Chanyeol dan lesung pipit punya Zhang Yixing. "Bukannya gitu. Asli Dhee, kalo bikin FF berchapter dengan genre romantis atau komedi itu hasilnya ngga banget dah. Daripada kalian muntah2 bacanya mendingan Dhee angkat tangan dah. Mungkin untuk sekedar one shoot, bisa dah walaupun dikit."

Dhee langsung narik dan dorong2 si Zen. "Nah, dia nih yang spesialis FF fluff, comedy berikut smut."

Special Thanks to :

Zen ,,, ni orang bisa muncul di genre apa aja. Go _to the_ Kil,, - gokil –

Rachael ,,, makin parah sama kegalauannya tapi cuma mau bikin Dhee dan Zen yang nangis semaleman.

Reader yang selalu menghantui Dhee di-tiap chapternya he..he..he.. ( Zahra Amelia, Guest, Najika Bunny, Sitara1083, Cho Na Na, Leefairy, Tika, Dha Kyumin, Lhia KyuMin Elf, Paprikapumkin, Hanum Sal)

Kalian yang juga support The Reason ( Sitapumpkinelf, White Violin, Riana Clouds, ImNari, Ming0101, Sun young, Princess Pumkins ELF, Sider imnida, Vnovgyu, Hana ryeong9, Citra1307, Iam E.L.F dan JOYers, Sung Hye Ah, Desi2121, Imgdha, Chen Clouds, Soojin, Amalia, Sissy, SPREAD JOY137, Mikki, Jewels Star, Yefah Joyers Clouds, Loveloveee0137, Desparkyu, Maximumelf, , Cho Yeongie, Choi Kyo Joon, Kim Pumkin, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, , Vhentea, Cho min hae, Kmshipper, Kyuminsaranghaeeeee, Minnie-minnie-mine, 'n Gorjazsimba)

Semua reader yang udah pantau terus kelanjutan dari tiap-tiap chapternya walaupun tidak meninggalkan bekas jejak jempol kalian huaha...ha..ha...

Ya, upz sampai ketemu di FF selanjutnya.

Regards

Dhee


	10. Chapter 9A ( Siwon POV )

Bagian ini sebelumnya memang sengaja Dhee hilangin karena takut bikin kalian kurang nyaman untuk membacanya ( lumayan sadis ) tapi ternyata kalian ingin tahu part Siwon lebih detail. Maka baiklah, ini Dhee share untuk kalian para reader "The Reason". Yap, bagian ini disaat Siwon melihat tujuh sosok yang muncul setelah Sungmin memecahkan kristalnya. (Selamat membaca ) – Dhee

.

.

.

.

(Siwon POV)

Aku tidak percaya pada apa yang terlihat oleh mataku. Secara tiba-tiba tujuh sosok memakai pakaian hitam panjang dan bertudung berjalan kearahku. Aku memundurkan langkahku hingga menyentuh dinding. Aura disekitarku berubah dinding hingga membuat seakan berat untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Tubuhku membeku ketika dapat aku lihat dengan jelas. Wajah dari ketujuh sosok itu menatapku tajam dengan menakutkan. Wajah mereka putih pucat, pupil mata memerah, dan diperparah dengan keadaan mereka yang melayang tidak menyentuh bumi. Seluruh tubuhku melemas dan refleks aku melempar apa saja yang ada disekitarku untuk mengusir sosok menyeramkan itu.

Tapi yang terjadi, benda-benda itu menembus dan membuat sosok itu semakin dekat denganku. Aku mendengar ketika Vincent ataupun Sungmin berteriak memerintah dengan mengarahkan tongkatnya keatas. Sebuah selubung transparan berbentuk setengah lingkaran memenjarakan diriku dan juga sosok-sosok itu. Tanpa berfikir lagi, aku mencoba untuk berlari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan karena aku hanya ingin keluar dari tempat ini dan menjauh dari mereka semua.

Tubuhku terpental ketika aku berusaha untuk menembus selubung transparan itu. Aku merasakan sakit ketika terbaring menyentuh lantai. Aku kembali berdiri dan kembali mencoba untuk menembusnya. Berulang kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Aku masih terperangkap.

Satu sosok dengan tubuh lebih besar berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Tubuhku membeku, seakan aliran darahku berhenti mengalir. Keringat membanjiri hampir sekujur tubuhku. Aku tak kuasa untuk memandang wajah yang dipenuhi dengan darah yang mengalir dari kening dan menetes. Tubuhku kembali merosot ke lantai. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku diantara kedua lutut yang kutekuk. Tubuhku gemetar tak terkendali dan nafasku semakin terasa memburu. Aku tak pernah mengalami katakutan seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin mengangkat wajahku. Aku takut jika aku membuka mata maka sosok itu akan kembali terlihat jelas.

"Pergi. Pergi!" Suara bassku yang biasanya terdengar lantang kini hanya terdengar seperti cicitan lemah.

Aku merasakan ketika tanganku digenggam dan suara Sungmin terdengar ditelingaku.

"Siwon, semua yang kau lakukan adalah kesalahan besar. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Hyoyeon. Seharusnya bukan dengan cara membunuh dan berpikir akan menghidupkannya kembali. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang manusia."

Aku menjerit dengan sisa suaraku yang tersisa. Tenggorokanku terasa sakit dan aku mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhku mundur ke belakang. Bahkan sosok Sungmin membuatku semakin ketakutan. Aku merasakan tubuhku tersentak kebelakang dan membuatku kembali terbaring di lantai. Tubuhku seakan mati dan tidak bisa digerakan betapa aku berusaha keras untuk menggerakannya. Aku bisa melihat ketika satu sosok terbang kearahku dan terbaring di atasku. Secara perlahan, ia memelukku dan masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Argghh..." Aku kembali berteriak frustasi ketika punggungku terasa sakit seperti ditusuk benda runcing. Darah seperti mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

"Itu Hyoyeon." Ucapan Sungmin terdengar samar diantara batas kesadaranku. Aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuat tubuhku seakan dihujam ratusan pisau. Rasa panas seakan tubuhku disiram oleh cairan kimia yang membuat seakan tubuhku meleleh. Secara fisik, tubuhku memang tidak berubah. Hanya saja rasa sakit ini benar-benar nyata untukku. Tubuhku hanya bisa menggeliat di lantai.

Perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang. Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan membuka mata. Aku kembali melihat ketika sosok lain masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

"Kepalaku..." Aku mencengkram kuat kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku merasakan kepalaku seperti terhantam dengan kekuatan yang keras. Rasa sakit seakan tempurung kepalaku retak dan seluruh sistem syarafku berhenti.

"Itu Xiumin." Lagi hanya sekilas suara Sungmin, kudengar. Aku menjerit di dalam hati untuk meminta rasa sakit ini berhenti tapi yang terjadi rasa sakit ini semakin bertambah parah.

Rasa sakit itu kembali menghilang dan tanpa sempat aku untuk bernafas. Aku melihat dua sosok lainnya masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Rasa sakit di kepalaku berhenti dan digantikan dengan rasa sakit tepat pada jantungku. Aku bisa merasakan seakan beberapa proyektil tertembus pada organ vitalku. Aku merasakan seakan mati dan hidup kembali untuk merasakan rasa sakit itu berulang kali.

"Itu Tuan dan Nyonya Cho." Aku mengarahkan lengan kananku ke arah Sungmin untuk memohon padanya. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup merasakan semua siksaan ini. Tubuhku bermandikan keringat dingin tapi yang kurasakan seakan sekujur tubuhku mengeluarkan darah.

Aku kembali berteriak ketika satu sosok kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Wajahnya terlihat jelas dan aku tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah hyungku, Jongwoon.

Aku merasakan jika roh Jongwoon berada di dalam tubuhku. Ia tidak langsung memberikan rasa sakit seperti sosok-sosok sebelumnya. Seakan Ia mencoba untuk membuatku menormalkan pernafasannya. Aku masih terbaring dengan pandangan mengarah ke atas langit-langit ruangan bawah tanah ini. Air mataku menetes dari salah satu sudut mataku tanpa aku sadari.

"Maafkan aku, hyung." Aku berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikan ucapanku itu. Tepat setelah itu, aku kembali merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan memejamkan mata. Semua kenangan bersama dengan hyungku, orang yang selalu berada di sampingku tergambar jelas. Bagaimana seorang Jongwoon selalu memberikan yang terbaik dan membuatku memiliki keluarga.

"Inikah penyesalan?" Jeritku di dalam hati. Semua kembali teringat ketika dimana aku membunuh wanita yang sangat ku cintai hanya karena aku frustasi Ia akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain. Saat itu, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku sangat marah pada semua orang. Aku memilih untuk membunuhnya dan akan berniat untuk menghidupkannya kembali. Tapi skenario yang ku susun tidak berjalan lancar ketika ada seorang mahasiswa yang melihat aku membunuh Hyoyeon. Aku takut dan membuatku gelap mata. Aku membunuh mahasiswa itu dengan sangat keji.

Selanjutnya, aku mengancam Tuan Kangin dan berujung pada penembakan yang kulakukan pada orang tua Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun berniat untuk mencari pelaku atas kematian Hyoyeon dan sekali lagi aku takut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku mencuri jasad Hyoyeon dan menyimpannya di dalam mansionku. Aku meminta bantuan seorang profesor untuk mengawetkan jasadnya.

Tujuh tahun, kupikir aku akan hidup tenang berdampingan dengan jasad Hyoyeon. Lagi, semua diluar pemikiranku ketika pada suatu hari buku harian Hyoyeon sempat dicuri dan terdengar desas-desus kasus Hyoyeon akan kembali dibuka. Aku frustasi dan berpikir untuk membuat profesor Luhan menggunakan pemikirannya dan menghidupkan kembali Hyoyeon. Ia sempat menolak dan membuatku kembali bertindak brutal dengan mengancamnya. Aku menusuk anak lelakinya dan berniat untuk membunuhnya jika Luhan tidak menuruti permintaanku. Aku tidak peduli jika ini rasional atau tidak karena yang ada dipemikiranku. Aku hanya ingin bersama Hyoyeon.

Aku kembali merasakan jika sosok lain masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Tubuhku bagaikan tertembus proyektil-proyektil tajam.

"Itu Tuan Kangin." Suara Sungmin kembali terdengar dan bersamaan dengan itu juga. Semua organ tubuhku seakan berhenti berfungsi. Jantungku berhenti berdetak, aliran darahku berhenti mengalir, pernafasanku tidak berkerja dan terakhir aku merasakan jika jiwaku bergerak keluar dari tubuhku. Hanya saja ini terasa sangat lambat, setiap centi jiwaku yang terpisah membawa rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Aku bagai ditusuk ribuan pedang tajam yang berganti saling mengarah pada tubuhku.

Jiwaku akhirnya benar-benar terpisah. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Sungmin berjalan keluar dari mansion sambil memapah Luhan. Sedangkan jiwaku masih terdiam memandangi ragaku yang terbaring di lantai dengan keadaan yang sangat parah. Ragaku tidak terluka sama sekali tapi kondisi sangat memprihatinkan dengan wajah pucat, mata terbelalak dan keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuh.

"Inikah kematian?" Gumam jiwaku.

Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Aku memilih untuk duduk di samping ragaku. Di dalam ruangan sepi ini yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku kembali terkejut ketika ada sosok misterius yang mendatangiku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia? Ia terlihat seperti malaikat bersayap hitam dengan membawa tongkat seperti yang dimiliki Sungmin.

"Waktumu belum untuk mati, Siwon." Suara terdengar melengking kencang membuat sayapnya terbentang sempurna.

"Kau harus merasakan hukuman di dunia terlebih dulu. Kau harus mengakui perbuatanmu dan menyesalinya. Jika kau tidak melakukan itu maka siksaan yang lebih berat dari ini akan menghantuimu. Jika kau berniat mengakhiri hidupmu nanti, kau akan merasakan hukuman berkali lipat lagi." Tanpa sempat aku memberikan jawaban. Sosok itu menghilang dan bersamaan dengan jiwaku yang kembali tertarik masuk ke dalam ragaku.

Aku kembali merasakan hidup. Aku bisa menggerakan kembali organ tubuhku. Aku bangun dari posisiku yang terbaring di lantai dan berganti untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding. Dalam hening, sepi dan gelap. Aku merasakan lagi kesendirian jiwaku.

"Kesalahanku tak akan pernah termaafkan. Aku minta maaf dan aku sangat menyesal. Aku tidak tahu jika aku menjadi seperti ini karena alasanku untuk memiliki orang yang kucintai." Aku memukulkan kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak kencang.

_Keesokan Paginya_

Aku berdiri dari posisiku yang sejak semalam menangis di dalam ruangan bawah tanah. Aku keluar dari mansion dan berjalan kaki. Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihat keadaanku yang sangat kacau. Berjalan tanpa alas kaki dengan pakaian yang berantakan, rambut acak-acakan dan wajah pucat. Aku terus berjalan menuju bangunan tinggi yang terletak lima puluh meter dari mansionku. "Kantor Kepolisian".

Aku menghampiri satu orang berpakaian seragam polisi dan berlutut di depannya. Aku memegang kakinya dan berbicara dengan suaraku yang hampir habis. Aku menceritakan semuanya dari awal membuat polisi itu sempat menganggapku tidak waras. Aku terus saja berbicara hingga akhirnya beberapa polisi menarikku dan memasukkanku ke dalam sel tahanan.

Tidak ada yang kulakukan selain duduk tersudut dengan pandangan kosong selama berhari-hari di dalam sel. Hingga pada hari ketiga, aku dibawa dan dimasukkan ke dalam sel khusus. Ruangan kecil kedap udara dan sangat tertutup. Aku terdiam dengan posisi terbaring di ranjang. Hanya menunggu waktu sebelum rasa sakit itu kembali terjadi.

Tubuhku akan kembali merasakan sakit seperti di mansion. Rasa dari penyiksaan terhadap orang-orang yang telah kubunuh akan terus menghantui sepanjang hidupku hingga saat itu tiba. Aku ingin segera memilih kematian dan tidak merasakan ini semua. Sungguh aku sangat tersiksa. Tapi Tuhan punya alasan tersendiri dan aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku.

"Aku menyesal Tuhan." Teriakan ku membahana tapi ku yakin tidak akan ada yang mendengar karena ini ruangan kedap udara. Sekalipun ada, mereka akan menganggapku mengalami gangguan jiwa.

Ya, Inilah hukumanku sebelum kematian menjelangku.

Aku telah melanggar peraturan sang pencipta bahkan menantangnya.

Jika tertulis "_Jangan Dimainkan_" berarti jangan pernah kau berpikir atau mencoba untuk memainkannya. Rantai kesalahan dan petaka akan menanti dengan pasti. ( The Reason )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Regards**

**Dhee**


End file.
